Une histoire de volley
by Crazy Av
Summary: Après être tombé de fatigue au lycée l'ors d'une fête donné à Karasuno en compagnie de Nekoma,Fukurodani et Aoba Josai. Hinata s'est vu emmené à l'infirmerie part Kageyama qui ramena ce dernier chez lui,le jeune rouquin se reposant alors chez le noiraud. Shoyo faisant alors la connaissance de la cousine de ce dernier.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey x) me revoici avec cette fois ci une fanfiction corrigée avec l'aide Mme Slpahboom que je remercie très très fort,en tous cas j'espère que cette fanfic va vous plaire.**

**Pairing:Kagehina je suis en kiff sur eux c'est un truc de malade**

**Raiting:T**

**Disclamer:Je ne possède rien dans Haikyuu! malheureusement c'est Haruichi Furudate qui possède tous,sauf Av et Yamato qui sont des créations x) bref trêve de blabla place au chapitre ** et je dois vous prévenir que je ferais des coupures dans mes chapitres car je découpe mes chapitres en 15 pages se qui me fait un chapitre car je travaille essentiellement sur word comme la plupart des gens ici xD donc pas de panique si je coupe uxu la suite viendra sur ce bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville de la régions de Myagi ,celui-ci filtrait légèrement entre les rideaux de la chambre du jeune rouquin,celui-ci encore endormit dans son lit en compagnie de son petit amis au cheveux de jais,ce dernier se réveillant doucement voyant qu'il était 6h00 du matin. Les deux joueurs de volley ayant décidés d'aller s'entraîner en avance au gymnase. Tobio souriant à la vue du visage serein de son adorable feinteur posant alors une main sur sa joue et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser afin de le réveiller en douceur

-Hmmm...grogna Hinata en se rapprochant un peu plus de Kageyama. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, et se réveiller n'était pas une partie de plaisir.  
-Hinata il est 6h00,murmura le noiraud il faut se lever

-Pas envie...ronchonna le rouquin en lui tournant le dos. je veux encore dormir...  
-Shoyo faut se lever idiot,je te ferais des passes au gymnase si tu veux,annonça l'ébène sachant que son petit amis aimait par dessus tous ses passes

A l'entente du mot "passe", Hinata se retourna et papillonna des yeux et croisa le regard de Kageyama. Il fronça des sourcils à cause de la lumière du soleil.

-...'lut, Bakageyama…

-Bonjour idiot,t'est pas du matin a se que je vois,comment tu fais pour être aussi énergique après? t'est pas normale toi,pouffa t'il se levant s'habillant sous le regard hazel de son petit amis,le petit attaquant grognant de nouveau avant de se cacher sous la couverture, essayant par tous les moyens d'éviter la lumière du soleil.

-Je sais pas... Mais je veux encore dormir...  
-Aller lève toi crétin ou je te prend part la peau des fesses,Hinata se redressant subitement, les joues rouges de gêne.

-K-KAGEYAMA !

-Ben quoi ?fit t'il ne comprenant pas,aller lève toi,je te laisse t'habiller,je vais appeler ma cousine lui demander si elle peut venir avec nous au lycée

-O-ok..bafouilla Hinata, la visage rouge. Est-ce que Kageyama avait une idée de ce qu'il disait au moins ?Cet idiot...  
Il se leva alors du lit et pris des vêtements avant de s'habiller, tandis qu'il entendait Kageyama appeler Av-san. Cette dernière acceptant bien évidemment d'accompagner les deux jeunes garçons à leur lycée se rendant devant la maison des Hinata où cette dernière fit la connaissance du père du rouquin.

Un homme au cheveux de feu arrivant derrière la jeune brune,cette dernière se tenant devant le portique de la maison d'Hinata  
-Oh ? Tiens, une amie de Shoyo ?fit son père, avant de prendre une expression horrifiée. N-N-Non... ne me dîtes pas que.. vous êtes...

-Excuser moi monsieur vous m'avez parlé? demanda doucement Av en souriant j'attend un amis,la jeune Lewis voyant que cette homme ressemblait beaucoup au petit roux,il devait être certainement son père conclut t'elle

-On y va ! prévînt le jeune roux avant d'avoir affaire à son père. Ils quittèrent la maison en vitesse et pour cette fois, Hinata ne prit pas son vélo. Ils arrivèrent au lycée Karasuno et entrèrent dans le gymnase, à la fois tout excités et heureux.

-Je... erm, c'est Shoyo que vous attendez ?

-Oui bien sur,nous nous rendons au lycée ensemble,enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur,je suis Av Lewis je suis en terminale L1 monsieur

-Enchanté... OH. NON. ATTENDEZ,le père d'Hinata sembla perdu, sa voix complètement paniqué. Vous dîtes que vous attendez mon fils ? Une belle jeune femme comme vous ? Ah, attendez, vous... vous êtes seulement ami, c'est bien ça ?demanda t'il pour se rassurer

-Oui j'attend votre fils et oui nous somme simplement amis nous partageons la même passion qu'est le volleyball monsieur

-Aaah.. d'accord... seulement ami...fit son père.

M-Mais... Je pensais qu'il y avait plus et affinité... Enfin, ça ne fait rien. Vous voulez entrer ? Je vais appeler Shoyo.

-J'apprécie effectivement Shoyo il est si gentil,sourit t'elle,il vous ressemble beaucoup,vous savez,ho et bien oui si ça ne vous dérange pas

-...Très bien...Mr. Hinata se posait beaucoup de questions. Comment est-ce que son fils connaissait cette femme ? Qui était elle pour lui ? Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il aimerait lui poser, mais... décidant qu'il devait avoir une petite discussion matinale avec son fils, il monta et frappa à la porte de son fils. Shoyo fit il en l'appelant. Derrière la porte, Hinata sursauta, se recoiffa avec panique il était effectivement occupé a certaines choses avec Kageyama avant d'ouvrir la porte, haletant.

-P-papa ! Tu es rentré ?fit surpris le petit attaquant

-Oh, j'allais venir te réveiller mais... Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends, Shoyo,son père remarquant alors la présence de Kageyama.  
-Est-ce un ami, Shoyo ?demanda t'il en regardant le noiraud

-Oui! papa je te présente kageyama il est dans le même club de volley que moi,maman l'a invité hier à manger par ce qu'il m'a ramener gentiment hier par ce que j'était fatigué

-Je vois... Merci beaucoup, Kageyama-kun, pour t'être occupé de mon fils,fit le père d'Hinata. Une jeune fille t'attend dehors, Shoyo. Serait ce... ta petite amie ?

-Ma...ma..ma..quoi?! je..je...bafouilla le petit roux. Tobio prenant la relève comprenant l'embarra de son petit amis -La jeune fille devant votre maison doit être sûrement ma cousine monsieur,elle doit nous accompagner au lycée nous y allons ensemble

-A-Ah bon..? Je vois... Shoyo, fais quand même attention à toi. Il faut que tu te protèges. Il y a tellement de choses... et je

-Papa,le coupa Hinata, quittant la pièce pour éviter de nouveau les questions. Je vais bien, et je ne ferais pas de bêtises. J'y vais, à ce soir !

-Mon fils est devenue grand! cette jeune fille à l'air gentille,fit rassurer son père Tandis qu'hinata et Kageyama rejoignirent la cousine du jeune noiraud qui les attendait devant la maison.

-Vous voilà,j'ai penser à prendre des croissant sur le chemin si ça vous dit sourit t'elle,bonjour Shoyo bonjour Tobio

-Bonjour, Av-san !le salua Hinata. Oh, et merci pour le croissant !

-Pas de soucis Shoyo sourit t'elle,j'ai croisé ton père,il te ressemble beaucoup à se que je vois

-I-Il...Hinata détourna alors le regard, gêné. Il a cru que tu étais ma petite amie, cet idiot !

-Etrangement je m'y attendais pouffa t'elle,ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas,sourit t'elle une fois de plus ébouriffant les cheveux de feu du petit roux. Et puis même si j'étais ta petite amie nous ne pourrions pas nous voir souvent puis se que j'habite à Tokyo et que je suis assez occupée

-Mais le seul que j'aime est Kageyama...,soupira Hinata d'un air boudeur. Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui..!

-Je le sais ça petit soleil,et je suis contente de te l'entendre dire

-Moi aussi Hinata,sourit Tobio les joues rouge très heureux de savoir que son petit amis n'aimait que lui

-Evidemment !s'exclama Hinata avec un grand sourire. Allons y, ou on va être en retard ! fit il en courant vers le lycée, débutant une énième compétition entre lui et Kageyama.

Av arrivant derrière eux en vélo quelques minutes plus tard,passant devant les deux adolescent complètement écroulés au sol.

-C'est toujours comme ça entre vous? demanda la brune perplexe avant de voir deux jeunes hommes arrivés l'un les cheveux argenté et l'autres les cheveux rasés

-Haah... je... J'ai gagné... cette fois... Bakageyama... réussit à dire Hinata, le souffle haletant et coupé. Sugawara s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de voir Av.

-Oh ? Une nouvelle ?

-Bonjour sourit t'elle faisant face à Koushi,je suis Av Lewis la cousine de Tobio,ravie de vous rencontrer

-Enchanté, je suis Suga, le vice-capitaine de Karasuno,fit ce dernier avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Contente de te connaître Suga,je m'excuse de vous déranger,mais j'ai tenue à accompagner ces deux là,Tobio me parle tellement de son équipe

-Ah, je vois,s'exclama Suga. Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous ! C'est Daichi, le capitaine de l'équipe,fit il en présentant le jeune homme à ses côtés ainsi que Tanaka.

-Bonjour Daichi,sourit t'elle contente de faire ta connaissance

-Salut Av,salua ce dernier. Bon les deux gugusses, vous vous ramenez ? On va aller s'entraîner.

-Oui! firent ces derniers s'étant relevés

-Daichi-san? demanda Kageyama s'approchant de son capitaine,est ce que ma cousine pourrait venir s'entraîner avec nous?

-Bien sûr, pas de souci !répondit Daichi. Allez y, entrez. fit t'il après avoir ouvert la porte du gymnase.

La jeune femme respirant l'odeur du gymnase à plein poumon souriant

-Hummm l'odeur du parquet ciré,bon trêve de blabla,fit t'elle posant son sac de sport puis enlevant son t-shirt blanc laissant voir un débardeur de la même couleur en attachant sa longue chevelure brune en chignon sous le regard des garçons. Ben quoi? demanda t'elle

-N-Non, rien...fit Sugawara en détournant le regard. Bon, c'est parti pour quelques passes ! Kageyama !

-Oui ! fit le noiraud prenant un ballon de volley commençant ses passes avec son adorable petit roux.

La jeune Lewis finissant de s'échauffer Kageyama l'appelant pour smasher une passe la brune souriant arrivant en courant sautant et frappant la balle puissamment

-Woah ! s'écria Hinata, admiratif. Tu as une telle puissance, Av-san !s'exclama t'il.

-Merci Hinata sourit t'elle,mais j'ai acquis cette puissance avec les années,toi aussi tu parviendras à frapper comme ça mon grand,de se que j'ai vu tu as un grand potentiel

-Wow, trop cool ! Je me sens vraiment plein d'énergie là ! s'écria Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres. KAGEYAMA ! cria t'il avant de frapper une passe de son passeur.

-Quoi crétin? qu'est ce qui se passe?

-FAIS MOI UNE PASSE ! s'exclama Hinata tandis qu'en même temps, il s'apprêtait à sauter. Kageyama n'écoutant que l'appel de son petit ami,lui fit une de leur passe fétiche,le petit frappant dans la balle, la sensation de sa paume devenue chaude l'excitant.

-Extraaaa ! Encore une !

-Comme d'hab,mais travail tes réceptions aussi!

-O-Oui ! répondit Hinata.

-Tu..tu t'est amélioré alors ça serait bête de pas continuer,continua le noiraud voulant vraiment faire un compliments au petit roux

-Ok ! Je travaillerai mes réceptions !s'écria Hinata, plus motivée que jamais.

-Hé ben,Kageyama complimente Hinata?c'est bien sourit Daichi

-Héhé, c'est nouveau tout ça !ajouta Sugawara, souriant.

-Hinata à un effet positif sur mon cousin à se que je vois, sourit Av heureuse que ces deux là soit en couple,l'un allant tirer l'autre vers le haut grâce à leur récente mise en couple

-Oh, je vois,fit Suga, avant de réaliser. ILS…ILS SONT EN COUPLE ? DEPUIS QUAND ?s'exclama l'argenté

-CHUT! Suga! fit t'elle soudainement paniquée tirant se dernier à sa suite dehors avec elle

Suga eût l'air surpris avant de se faire attiré par Av, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-Pas si fort s'il te plaie,demanda t'elle,pour répondre à ta question oui,mais ils veulent garder le secret encore un moments voir se que sa donne,mais c'est bien partit entre eux. Et ils sont en couple depuis hier je l'ai appris en arrivant chez Tobio

-O-Oh, je vois...répondit Sugawara, passant une main derrière ses cheveux. Donc... Ils sont en couple depuis un bout de temps... C'est plutôt cool pour eux,sourit il.

-Depuis se week end sourit t'elle,enfin bon désolée de t'avoir surpris de cette façon Suga,je ne voulais pas te surprendre

-Non, ça fait rien,sourit ce dernier. Je suis content de les voir ensemble. Et puis, tu voulais seulement les protéger, c'est gentil de ta part.

-Oui,rougit t'elle quelque peu,Tobio est mon cousin après tous je l'aide quand il en a besoin et je...fit t'elle s'arrêtant dans sa phrase,Suga? demanda t'elle

-Ah ? Pardon,je pensais à quelques chose…fit suga rougissant

-Non je…je..mon genoux me fais mal

-Eh ? eu tout juste le temps de dire Suga avant qu'il ne rattrape la jeune fille

-Désolée,s'excusa t'elle laissant suga l'asseoir,Av remontant son pantalon laissant voir sa peau rougit,la jeune fille sortant un bandage de maintient. Mon, genoux fait des siennes parfois,je dois faire attention.

-Pas de soucis,sans être indiscret,ce problème de genoux..ça dure depuis longtemps ? demanda le jeune homme

-Un moment oui,j'ai eu un accident il y à 1ans l'ors d'un match,j'ai étais opérée il y à 1ans,1mois après mon accident,j'ai fais ma rééducation pendant 6mois et depuis 2 semaines j'ai un peu mal,je suis bien sur aller consulter,il s'est avéré que j'ai une légère inflammation des ligaments,mon médecin m'a conseillée de faire attention,et de mettre un bandage de maintient pendant mes entraînements de volley et de la crème anti-inflammatoire si je ne tenais pas la douleur, expliqua t'elle

-Je vois..fit suga avant de se pencher vers le genoux d'Av,ça m'a l'air assez grave en effet…tu veux que j'aille chercher ta crème ? demanda l'argenté

-Oui s'il te plaie,sourit t'elle merci suga

-J'y vais,la crème est dans ton sac ? demanda t'il

-Oui,dans la petite poche devant

-Ok fit t'il avant d'aller dans le gymnase,cherchant la dite crème de la jeune brune sous le regard curieux de Kageyama

-Que se passe t'il sugawara-san ? demanda Hinata voyant que son passeur ne faisait pas attention à lui

-Oh juste un petit soucis,rien de grave,fit le passeur avec un sourire bienveillant,cachant la crème derrière son dos.

-Oh d'accord,sourit Hinata rassuré

Suga retournant auprès d'Av lui tendant sa crème.

-Voilà,je retourne au gymnase,Hinata et Kageyama commencent à se douter de quelques chose,a tout de suite,fit t'il en avec un sourire.

-Merci,sourit t'elle prenant sa crème doucement regardant le jeune argenté partir,revenant à son genoux y appliquant sa crème soupirant de soulagement.

Hinata se tourna alors vers le vice capitaine lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit.

-Ah suga-san ! sais tu où est Av-san ? demanda le petit rouquin légèrement inquiet

-Oui,elle est au toilette ne t'en fais pas,elle m'a simplement demandé où ils étaient,rassura t'il en souriant à Hinata

-Oh d'accord,fit la jeune rouquin,néanmoins ayant encore des doutes. Il se retourna alors vers son ébène et lui lança un magnifique sourire. On continue l'entraînement ?

-Ben oui hinata,aller je te fais faire des réceptions,fit le noiraud prenant un ballon de volley le lançant au jeune roux,tandis qu'Av revenait quelques minutes plus tard,son genoux bandé et recouvert d'une genouillère.

-Roger !cria Hinata avant de poursuivre comme à son habitude le ballon. Il sauta et frappa une nouvelle fois dedans mais chuta malencontreusement sur le noiraud Ouch…désolé..dit hinata tournant son visage vers la jeune fille. Av-san ton genoux,dit t'il inquiet. Kageyama poussant son petit amis se dégageant de ce dernier,Shoyo n'y faisant pas attention

-Ce n'est pas trop grave Hinata,ne t'en fais pas,je vais bien,je dois juste faire attention,sourit t'elle,je n'ai pas mal

-Tu es sur ? demanda le jeune attaquant aux cheveux de feu les sourcils froncés. Pourtant ça à l'air douloureux…

-Certaine Hinata,il faut juste que je fasse attention et que je ne force pas sur mon genoux,sourit t'elle,mais je veux au moins de te montrer mon saut à l'attaque,suga tu peux me faire une passe s'il te plaie ? je voudrais montrer mon attaque rapide à Hinata,promis après je me repose assura t'elle en souriant.

-Pas de problème !fit Suga en prenant un ballon. Prête ? je te l'envoie !

Av partant en courant après le ballon avec vitesse le sourire aux lèvres sautant,donnant l'illusion de voler frappant avec puissance la passe du jeune argenté,sous le regard médusé de l'équipe de Karasuno jurant avoir presque vu un second petit roux sauter à l'instant

-A…Av-senpai…c'était juste….disait Hinata le regard plein d'admiration,c'était super ! je veux sauter comme toi!

-Hinata sourit t'elle,tu sautes comme moi mon grand,je suis contente d'être ton inspiration mais garde tes objectifs et les idées clairs en tête lui conseilla t'elle.

-Roger ! cria le petit roux en guise de compréhension,puis demanda à kageyama une nouvelle passe.

-En fait il n'a même pas écouté l'idiot,soupira sugawara avec un sourire

-Il est encore jeune,sourit la jeune Lewis,il est tous excité par sa récente bonne nouvelle je dirais.

-Ça se voit,fit le jeune argenté en voyant le jeune rouquin sauter et courir dans tous les sens. Le petit s'approchant de son noiraud et essuya avec son pouce une goutte de sueur qui avait coulée sur sa joue.

-Merci Hinata,rougit se dernier surpris bien qu'il laissait faire son petit amis,celui-ci se hissant sur la pointe des ses pieds et embrassa les lèvres de son partenaire avant de lui sourire tendrement avec sincérité comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Tu me revaudras ça avec une autre de tes passes ?

-Je…ben oui idiot ! rougit encore plus l'ébène

-H…hinata ? demanda Daichi derrière eux surpris Kageyama ? ça fait partit de votre entraînement ?

-Merde ! fit Av qui avait assistée à la scène paniquée

-Ben…bafouilla tobio,je…désolé capitaine ! dit t'il en s'inclinant

-Comment ça kageyama ? ne t'excuse pas voyons ! s'exclama le brun posant une main sur son épaule,j'accepte très bien ta situation le rassura t'il

-Merci Daichi-san ! fit le jeune passeur de génie soulagé,hinata reprenant son souffle

-On l'a échappé belle,soupira la jeune brune

* * *

**Et voilà les gens ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plus dites moi tous ça dans les Review merci ça motive l'auteur *w* **

**et je m'excuse des fautes,Splashy tu me diras tous ça x) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey hey ^^ voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire **

**sur ce je vous laisse lire bonne lecture mes petits cookies ****

* * *

Hinata poussant un soupir de soulagement son énergie redescendue d'un coup.

-A un moment j'ai qu'il allait nous réprimander avoua le petit attaquant

-Je ne vais pas vous réprimander pour ça,et puis vous êtes les meilleurs éléments de notre équipe,je suis tolérant,sourit Daichi se voulant rassurant,le petit rouquin offrant au capitaine un grand sourire heureux de sa réponse.

-Merci beaucoup daichi-san !fit t'il avant de se tourner vers son passeur. Tu me fais encore des passes ? j'ai envie de sauter !

Se dernier souriant répondant à la demande de son petit amis au cheveux de feu,le restant de l'entraînement se passant bien. Av faisant la connaissance avec les restant de l'équipe,la jeune femme allant tous de même à l'infirmerie accompagné de Suga et Daichi.

Tandis que pendant se temps,hinata rejoignit sa classe et s'installa devant son bureau. Il toucha ses lèvres doucement rêvant du contact de celle de son partenaire.

-Je me demande bien se qu'il songeait t'il fermant les pause de midi arrivant au grand bonheur des deux amoureux apprenant que certain de leurs professeurs étaient en réunion cette occasion leurs donnant plus de temps à partager ensemble.

-Kageyama ! appela le jeune homme aux cheveux de soleil en souriant,Maman t'as préparé un bento si tu veux dit t'il en s'asseyant à côté de son noiraud de petit amis lui tendant son repas tout en souriant.

-Mer..merci Shoyo rougit Tobio très fortement prenant le panier repas que lui donnait son adorable petit attaquant

-Pas de quoi,allez mangeons ! je meurt de faim ! soupira t'il,l'ébène attaquant son bento qu'il trouva délicieux au passage. Puis il vit sa cousine en compagnie du jeune argenté un plus loin ensemble ce dernier lui demandant.

-Ton genoux va mieux ? s'enquit t'il

-Oui ne t'en fais pas,je dois faire attention,là je n'étais pas au top de ma forme et encore désolée de t'avoir inquiété

-Ça ne fait rien,mais fais quand même attention à toi,sourit le jeune homme

La jeune brunette rougissant rendant son sourire au vice capitaine,sentant son téléphone sonner dans sa poche.

-Désolée Suga,je dois répondre,dit t'elle en décrochant répondant à son interlocuteur d'abord doucement puis plus clairement jusqu'à se que suga puisse l'entendre

Oui d'accord soupira t'elle,non et ne me parle pas comme ça je te pris ! écoute j'ai dis non ! dit t'elle raccrochant. Sugawara fronça alors les sourcils se questionnant sur la conversation qu'Av avait eu au téléphone.

-Av tout va bien ? demanda t'il inquiet

-Hein ? hé bien je...hésita t'elle,pas trop mais rien de grave,le rassura t'elle

Le jeune argenté esquissant un sourire

-Je sais que nous ne somme pas très proche…mais n'hésite pas à te confier à moi si tu le souhaites.

-Merci le remercia t'elle en rougissant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais,mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ? se demandait t'elle

-Ce n'est rien,fit t'il j'y vais,je dois retourner en cour annonça t'il à plus tard Av !

-A plus tard le salua t'elle,la jeune brune regardant le jeune homme partir

Lorsque se dernier fut certain de plus être dans le champs de vision de la brune,il posa une main sur ses lèvres soupirant. Décidément…il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort.

La jeune Lewis elle posant une main sur son cœur qui battait également une chamade des plus folle

-Ça serait pas un coup de foudre ? se demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent avant de marcher en direction de sa salle de cour plus curieux que jamais.

Av s'occupant comme elle pouvait se baladant en ville revenant au lycée à l'heure de l'entraînement

Pendant se temps,Hinata rejoignit Kageyama vers le distributeur,ce dernier hésitant entre un jus à la fraise ou à l'orange. Finalement optant pour l'orange,ce dernier lui rappelant son amant.

-Kageyama l'appela le petit roux

-Ouais hinata ? demanda t'il le regardant un fin sourire se faisant sur son visage

-Par hasard..est ce que ta cousine aurait eu un incident au genoux ? demanda t'il une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Oui,elle à eu un accident lors d'un match de volley il y à 1ans,elle est mal retombée et le match à était suspendu

Elle à pas pu rejouer avant un moments…Av à du attendre et se relever son équipe de volley à su se débrouiller sans elle

-Je vois,fit Hinata assez triste pour la jeune fille,pour se réconforté,il enlaça son petit amis ,inspirant son odeur. Et si ça lui arrivait aussi ? ce genre de blessure n'était pas anodin pour un sportif…Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans volley et encore moins sans kageyama son passeur chéri. Tobio gardant le petit roux contre son torse ayant passé ses bras autour de lui avec douceur

-Tu sais elle s'en sort,même si elle à deux trois soucis,elle reste elle-même,Av sait garder la tête froide.

-Ce n'est pas ça…je sais qu'Av-senpai est forte,mais…

Si un jour je n'arrive plus à jouer au volley..je ne pourrais plus frapper tes passes…

-Je te connais,tu es fort hinata et puis…si t'est plus là je peux plus jouer,le jeune attaquant aux cheveux de feu regardant son petit amis avec de sourire

-Av avait raison,tu as vraiment changé. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens,fit t'il avant de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds embrassant la joue de son adonis d'ébène.

Ce dernier rougissant comme jamais mais très heureux que son petit rayon de soleil lui dise cela.

-On devrait y aller,l'entraînement va pas tarder à commencer,sourit hinata en se séparant du noiraud.

Tobio suivant son partenaire allant se changer et pénétrer dans le gymnase commencer l'entraînement.

Ce dernier se passa dans la bonne humeur,la cousine du passeur de génie restant cette si sur le banc voulant tous de même suivre les conseils de Sugawara.

Hinata ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le genoux bandé de la jeune brune,plus inquiet qu'autre chose,quand Kageyama lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

La jeune Lewis comprenant l'inquiétude du petit roux,elle lui sourit alors doucement afin de le rassurer.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire ayant d'entendre la voie de Nishinoya qui l'appelait. Du coin de l'œil Suga aperçut Tskukishima et Yamaguchi s'éclipser discrètement dehors,pendant que Tanaka et Nishinoya occupaient la salle de cris de joie et de motivation.

Av éclatant de rire depuis longtemps devant tant de bonne humeur la jeune brunette essuyant une larme de rire en souriant.

-Vous êtes formidable les garçons.

Suga regarda la jeune fille surpris,tandis qu'il tenait Tanaka et Nishinoya part l'arrière de leurs col pour les calmer.

-A..Av,ne pleure pas !

-Mais je ne pleure pas de tristesse sourit t'elle,je pleure de rire expliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

-E..Eh ?Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes tous si énergique,si proches des uns des autres,vous avez une tel entente entre vous,vous êtes tellement drôles,merci sourit t'elle

-Suga c'est pas sympa de faire pleurer les femmes ! s'écria Tanaka

-C'est vraie ! va t'excuser auprès d'elle,une si jolie fille !ajouta Nishinoya,suga rougissant à l'annonce des deux première.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?

-Les garçons,suga ne me fait pas pleurer,sourit la jeune brune,vous êtes drôles et vous me faites rire expliqua t'elle

-Ah ! ça veut dire que tu l'as fait pleurer Tanaka !

-Dis pas de connerie Noya !

-Ça suffit tous les deux !dit le jeune argenté en frappant les deux garçons sur la tête. Concentrez vous sur l'entraînement.

La jeune femme souriant à ce dernier joyeusement,se levant posant ses mains sur chacune des épaules des deux premières le vice capitaine entre eux.

-Changez surtout pas vous deux deux,vous êtes géniaux,sugawara toi aussi tu es géniale sourit la jeune Lewis vers celui-ci

-M…mer…merci,firent les trois garçons ensemble à l'unisson,les joues rouges de gêne. Le 3ème année relâchant les deux gusses se tournant vers la brunette

-Tu es géniale aussi,dit t'il en lui souriant

-Merci c'est très gentil suga,dit t'elle en venant embrasser la joue du jeune homme,ce dernier rougissant brusquement au contact de ses lèvres contre sa joue avant de regarder la jeune fille se séparer de lui.

-Av ? tu n'est pas malade ? demanda t'il posant une main sur le front brûlant de cette dernière. Le jeune passeur essayant de contrôler le flots d'émotions qui montait en lui en passant à un autre sujets

-Moi malade ? fit t'elle perplexe regardant l'argenté,non je ne pense pas fit t'elle en se sentant rougir de sa proximité avec la jeune homme.

-P…Pourtant,tu es toute rouge constata le volleyeur

-Ben..je..Suga attention ! s'écria la brune,un ballon de volley frappé part Tanaka mal réceptionné allant en direction de se dernier,la jeune Lewis poussant Koushi

tous les deux tombant sur le parquet.

Le jeune homme rougissant plus que jamais lorsqu'il sentit contre son torse la tête de la jeune volleyeuse ,

Tandis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Mais si il avait pu,il aurait voulu la tenir encore contre lui quelque secondes.

-Mon dieu suga ! tu vas bien ? paniqua t'elle au dessus de lui soucieuse de son état.

-Je-Je vais bien... Mais et toi ?fit il visiblement plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui.

-Je vais bien,je n'ai rien le rassura t'elle

-Je suis désolé !s'écria Tanaka, qui avait smashé cette passe.

-C'est rien Tanaka,suga et moi n'avons rien

-Mais Suga est rouge comme une tomate !

-Ryuu!cria Nishinoya, comprenant la situation.

-Quoi? t'as compris un truc?demanda le plus grand en regardant le libéro

Les lèvres de Nishinoya s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

-Evidemment ! Mais je ne te le dirais pas pour l'instant, laisse donc ces deux tourtereaux tranquille ! fit t'il en tirant le bras de Tanaka pour l'entraîner à sa suite

-Mais noya dit le moi! fit l'attaquant se laissant entraîner part le plus petit,tandis que la jeune brune les regardait partir sans avoir compris sur le moment

Suga était aussi perdu que Av. Il se releva, aidant ensuite la jeune fille à se relever. Av s'assit sur un banc, et ce dernier, soucieux, s'accroupit devant elle et regarda son genou avec précaution.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda t'il d'une voix inquiète.

-Non je ne pense pas,ma crème et le bandage m'on fait du bien,dit t'elle en ramenant son genoux vers elle puis dépliant sa jambe doucement,ça va aller

-Okay,fit t'il avant de se redresser,je dois retourner sur le terrain, je te laisse.

-Suga il n'y à plus personne,ils sont tous sortit,l'informa t'elle

-Eh !?s'exclama le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Il se précipita vers la porte du gymnase pour constater que l'équipe de volley n'était vraiment plus là, puis il retourna aux côtés de Av, soupirant. Ils auraient pu me prévenir, les traîtres.. Je pourrais bien aller les chercher, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule non plus. Où est-ce que ces idiots ont bien pu aller...?

-J'appelle Tobio,ria doucement la jeune fille prenant son téléphone qui était dans son sac,composant le numéro du jeune noiraud,Tobio où est tu s'il te plaie? demanda la jeune femme calmement,vous nous avez gentiment laisser ensemble suga et moi

-Av-senpai ?fit la voix d'Hinata de l'autre côté du téléphone. Désolé, Kageyama a oublié son téléphone dans ma poche et je me suis perdu. Le capitaine a voulu nous emmener nous entraîner sur un terrain un peu plus difficile. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu Yamaguchi et Tsukishima ? Personne ne les a vu depuis le début de l'entraînement...

-Bon où est tu Hinata? je connais les environs je vais venir te chercher

-Je ne sais pas... Il y a une boulangerie à côté de moi, et un magasin de fleurs en face.

-Ok mon grand je vois où tu es,reste là j'arrive dans 10 minutes

-O..Ok... Et si jamais vous croisez Yamaguchi ou Tsukishima, dîtes leur de venir nous rejoindre avant que le capitaine ne leur passe un savon s'il vous plaît !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça petit soleil,si on les croise je leurs dirais,aller j'arrive Shoyo

-Ok ! A tout à l'heure, merci !les remercia Hinata avant de raccrocher. Suga et Av firent de même.

La brune et le jeune argenté venant à la rencontre du petit rouquin,la jeune Lewis s'arrêtant subitement reconnaissant un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien,de l'inquiétude se peignant sur le visage de la jeune femme,cette dernière décidant d'essayer d'en faire abstraction appelant Hinata

-Shoyo! sourit t'elle

-Ah !Le visage d'Hinata s'illumina lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Av, Suga ! Merci d'être venus ! Vous avez croisés quelqu'un sur le chemin ?

-Oui! Tsukishima et Yamaguchi vont rejoindre Daichi et les autres,ils ont pris un autre chemin

-Ah, je vois,soupira Hinata, soulagé. Maintenant, je me demande où est passé cet idiot de Kageyama.

-On le trouvera bien Shoyo,sourit Av regardant le plus petit,mais le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça très bien vite quand elle vit une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir arriver dans sa direction

-Av-senpai ?fit Hinata en voyant la jeune fille détourner le regard.

-Désolée,Hinata Suga attendez moi s'il vous plait,je vais régler quelques chose,sourit t'elle doucement allant dans la direction d'un jeune homme les cheveux noir les yeux vert. Qu'est ce que tu veux Kirishima?demanda la brune restant calme

Kirishima esquissa un sourire malicieux, caressant le visage de la jeune fille du bout des doigts.

-Tiens, Av. Quelle coïncidence,dit il, bien qu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que rien n'était dû au fruit du hasard.

-Ne me touche pas je te pris,je te rappelle que c'est **ta** faute si je suis dans l'état dans le quel je suis en se moment

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres,répliqua Kirishima. Cette lueur malicieuse qu'il avait dans son regard ne rassurait pas grand monde. C'était comme s'il complotait quelque chose. Eh bien... Tu es devenue plus belle, depuis notre dernière rencontre. Puis, il agrippa les cheveux de Av, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur, et rapprocha sa tête près de son torse tandis que sa bouche frôla son oreille. Et plus rebelle, aussi.

-Ne me sous estime pas sale chien !,fit t'elle de la voix la plus piquante qu'elle possédait,donnant un coup violent dans les côtes du jeune homme,bien que plus grand qu'elle,la brune s'était libérée. Kirishima si tu étais plus comment dire...gentil et plus honnêtes envers toi même je crois qu'on s'entendrait mieux,même Oikawa vaut plus que toi et ne t'avise plus de me toucher

-Ouch... fit le jeune homme, mais le plus énervant fut que son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Rebelle et bien plus violente...grogna se dernier en se tenant les côtes.

Tu as eu ce que tu méritais.

-Je te redemande se que tu veux,reformula t'elle ayant mis de la distance entre elle et Kirishima

-Ben voyons, comme si tu ne le savais pas,fit Kirishima en dépassant la jeune fille. La seule chose que je veux, c'est te détruire petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus d'espoir...

-Yamato,fit t'elle se retournant vers lui,commençant à rire,tu n'est qu'un idiot,sourit t'elle tu te fourvoies complètement,ce que tu essayes de me faire n'est absolument rien pour moi,tu n'est qu'un simple joueur de volley jaloux et imbu de lui-même,tu veux la gloire et les projecteurs sur toi ?ok ça me va,fais comme tu veux,mais on ne joue plus dans la même cour,à la fin de cette année le volley sera fini pour nous Kirishima,mais comparé à toi j'ai des rêves et des objectifs tandis que toi qu'est ce tu as ? demanda t'elle en passant devant le noiraud

Kirishima fronça des sourcils, puis un sourire vorace vînt étirer ses lèvres.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si tu me connaissais, Av Lewis. Si je le pouvais, je pourrais t'exploser l'autre genou en un rien de temps. Mais ça ne serait pas assez plaisant. Il te faut quelque chose de lentement douloureux, qui t'arrachera tes espoirs petit à petit...

-Mon genoux va très bien Yamato,je peux jouer au volley,tu pourras me faire se qu'il te plaie je me relèverais toujours,seule ou entourée j'ai confiance en seule personne,tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça.

-C'est une déclaration de guerre Av Lewis ?

-Non Yamato je te prouve que je suis plus grande que toi

-Tsss...siffla Kirishima entre ses dents. Gamine insolente. Je t'écraserai au tournoi de Tokyo. Tu n'es qu'une fourmi parmi tant d'autres pour moi.

-Comme pour moi tu n'est qu'un joueur de volley comme les autres,je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis qu'une joueuse à tes yeux

-Cesse de faire ta maligne, Av. Il tourna la tête et vit Suga et Hinata. Soudain, un sourire reprit de nouveau place sur son visage. Et ces deux-là ? Je pourrais aisément les détruire... Surtout l'albinos.

-Essaye et tu auras leurs équipe sur le dos,dit t'elle en haussant les épaules,c'est Karasuno c'est eu qui on battu Date kogyo

-Mon équipe a aussi battu Date kogyo répliqua pour les battre.. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont assez balèzes  
-Oui ils le sont tous

Kirishima soupira.

-Mais plus faibles que nous. On les écrasera,déclara t'il. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'amuser avec des gamins. Sur ce, à la prochain, Av Lewis.

-Oui c'est ça adieu!

-Av ?fit soudain la voix de Suga, surprise étant accompagné d'Hinata. Qui était ce ?

-Ha! cria t'elle reprenant son souffle étant restée sur ces gardes avec le noiraud,désolée Suga pardon Hinata,c'était un joueur de volley que je n'aime pas vraiment,on va dire qu'entre lui et moi c'est assez tendu et musclé

-Je vois...fit Suga, l'air néanmoins sérieux malgré son sourire. Il voulait lui poser tant de questions, mais il se retînt. Allons chercher Daichi, il ne doit pas être très loin.

-Oui allons y,on pourra parler plus tranquillement après dit t'elle en passant devant les deux joueurs.

Les trois amis arrivant enfin au terrain que Daichi proposait à l'équipe,Av se dirigeant dans les toilettes féminin du terrain y restant un moment laissant l'équipe de Karasuno jouer en paix

-KAGEYAMA !cria Hinata lorsqu'il vit son passeur. T'étais passé où, crétin !?

-Je me suis perdu en chemin! et toi alors hein? t'étais où?

-Que…J'étais perdu aussi...

-Tu t'es laissé emporter part ton élan comme au camps d'entraînement soupira l'ébène,bha c'est pas grave,dit t'il en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de feu de son petit amis

-Mais j'ai eu peur sans toi, idiot de Kageyama, tu le sais ! bouda Hinata en soupirant. Heureusement qu'Av-senpai et Suga-san étaient là !

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus ^^ et je remercie encore une fois Mme Splashyboom qui m'accompagne dans cette fanfic co écrite x)

* * *

**Et voilà les gens ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plus dites moi tous ça dans les Review merci ça motive l'auteur *w* **

**et je m'excuse des fautes owo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 les gens ^^ vu que nous sommes en vacances autant en profiter ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et encore merci à Mme Splash boom de vérifier mes fautes **

* * *

-Je me suis inquiété aussi...mais je savais qu'avec ma cousine ça irait

Hinata souriant au jeune passeur

-Allons nous entraîner, le capitaine doit nous attendre.

-Ouais allons y,sourit le noiraud suivant son petit rayon de soleil commençant l'entraînement

Du coin de l'oeil, Suga aperçut que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi étaient haletants et avaient les joues rouges. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres, joie qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Av avait disparu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Suga? demanda Daichi qui avait remarqué le trouble de son amis d'enfance

-Av n'est plus là, constata l'argenté.

-Je l'ai vu aller au toilette,elle n'avait pas l'air bien

-Au... Aux toilettes ? Mais ça doit faire un moment qu'elle y est... fit Suga, surpris.

-Suga t'as pensé à ça ?murmura le brun discrètement

-Ça ? Quoi, ça ?

-Je vais pas te faire un dessin si? soupira le capitaine humm,se qu'ont les filles tous les mois

-Qu- DAICHI !s'exclama Suga, les joues rouges.

-Je suppose juste,je me trompe peu être

-Je devrais aller voir ? demanda la passeur à son capitaine

-Vas y Av à l'air de bien t'apprécier

-Mais si elle à vraiment se que tu supposes…. ?

-Shimizu a se qui faut le rassura le brun

-Ok..j'y vais fit t'il d'une voie incertaine,ce dernier rendant alors devant la porte des toilettes,donnant deux petite tapes dessus.

Le jeune argenté entendant la voix de la jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte doucement

-S…suga ?fit t'elle surprise de le voir ici…oh suga…dit Av allant dans les bras du jeune passeur. Ce dernier fut surprit lorsque la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras,ne s'attendant pas à ça qu'elle sanglote.

-A…Av…que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il plus que surpris

-Je…je..ça va pas...tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec yamato le garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure…il est horrible…c'est un vraie chien…je suis inquiète suga avoua t'elle

-Ce…ce gars dit t'il la mine du jeune homme devenant plus froide et plus sérieuse,qu'est t'il t'as fait ?

-Il est responsable de ma blessure au genoux entre autre…il s'amuse avec mes nerfs et moi aussi..,je le repousse sans arrêt en le frappant…il est devenue insupportable..

-Av..murmura le plus grand en l'enlaçant et fermant les yeux. Je suis là d'accord ? si ce gars revient,n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Je…oui suga…mais..toi aussi fais attention je t'en prie…je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse quelques chose...il m'a déjà fais du mal lors de mon match et devant lui je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de le comprendre,de savoir pourquoi il me fait ça…mais au finale je ne vois qu'un crétin

-Av,ce que yamato-kun te fais n'a rien de normal,je ne peux pas le laisser te faire ça

-Je sais…mais si il te faisais quelques chose je m'en voudrais énormément…j'ai déjà eu de la chance avec mon genoux,je n'accepterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi ni à quelqu'un d'autre que j'apprécie !

-Ne t'en fais pas,tout va bien se passer,je suis moins fragile que j'en ai l'air,rassura t'il avec un doux sourire Mais… tu connais Yamato depuis longtemps ?

-Oui,depuis le collège à vraie dire,au début on s'entendait bien,mais à un moment il à changé subitement. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

-Il doit sûrement y avoir une raison à ça,quelque chose en rapport avec toi…mais pour l'instant,tu ferais mieux de l'éviter,moins on le croisera,moins on aura de soucis.

-Je ne sortirais plus qu'avec toi…heuuu enfin l'équipe quoi ! rougit t'elle fortement suga rougissant entendant le début de sa phrase,mais se ravisa écoutant la suite.

-Ou…oui,reste avec Kageyama et Hinata,ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ils sont très protecteur.

-Merci sugawara je l'ai vu,sourit t'elle ,je resterais avec eux,mais tu sais rester avec toi ne me dérange pas non plus,dit t'elle embrassant la joue du passeur

-Av..est ce que ça te dérange si je t'embrasse aussi ? demanda le jeune dernière année d'une voie incertaine,ses doigts fins tremblant frôlèrent d'une douceur infinie les lèvres fine de la jeune fille

Un doux et beau sourire naissant sur les lèvres de la jeune Lewis adressé au jeune garçon

-C'est mon premier baiser tu sais suga,sourit t'elle merci de me demander,je te dis avec mon accord oui,dit t'elle plongeant son regard chocolaté dans les prunelles hazel de son vis-à-vis.

Koushi souriant doucement,il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine du baiser,bien qu'il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles auparavant.

Maladroitement,il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Av dans un contact innocent mais chaleureux,la jeune femme fermant ses orbes chocolat répondant au baiser du jeune passeur se rapprochant de lui,ce dernier se penchant un peu plus profitant du contact de leurs lèvres unies avant de finalement se séparer du au manques d'air évident,

les joues rougies et le cœur battant .

-Je…je voudrais bien te voler un autre baiser…mais tu es si belle que tu m'en coupe le souffle,avoua t'il en haletant toujours aussi rouge comparable à une vraie tomate

-Suga rougit t'elle de plus belle,je…oh et puis zut murmura celle-ci en embrassant l'argenter

Celui-ci lui retournant son baiser, rapprochant son corps contre le sien. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, comme s'il volait sur un nuage. C'était certes une comparaison quelque peu guimauve, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. La jeune Lewis lui souriant avec douceur ses joues enflammées d'un rouge carmin des plus adorable,les mains de la jeune volleyeuse les ayants posée sur le torse de son maintenant petit amis.

-Tu sais… maintenant que nous sommes ensemble,j'ai une peur bleu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

-Moi aussi... Je t'avoue que j'éprouve une certaine angoisse à ce qui pourrait nous arriver, mais...

-Mais? demanda t'elle,dit moi je t'écoute Koushi sourit t'elle,je ne te juge pas

-Je n'ai pas peur de Yamato.. Si tu restes avec moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir,avec toi je me sens plus forte suga,Yamato est quelqu'un de compliqué mais simple à la fois,mais j'arrête de parler de lui,l'important c'est toi sourit t'elle

-C'est vrai. Allons-y, sortons. Ils doivent nous attendre, dit il en lui tendant la main.

-Oui dit t'elle prenant la main du bel argenté dans la sienne,souriant comme jamais,Tobio remarquant le changement de sa cousine qui l'avait toujours connue souriante mais jamais comme cela à partir du moments où elle s'était blessée auparavant

Hinata vit aussi qu'Av avait un sourire différent de celui qu'elle affichait de d'habitude. Un vrai et véritable sourire.

-Av-senpai ! Tout va bien ? demanda Hinata, inquiet.

-Oui Hinata je vais très bien mon petit soleil,je suis très heureuse,fit t'elle embrassant la joue du jeune rouquin avec douceur

Hinata rougissant à ce geste de pure gentillesse

-A-Av senpai ?! s'exclama t'il

-Je vais très bien Hinata sourit Av,tout à l'heure je suis désolée de t'avoir sans doute inquiété mon grand

-Ce n'est rien,suga-san était avec toi ? demanda le jeune rouquin intrigué en regardant la jeune brunette

-Oui,je suis restée un moments au toilette,sugawara à du certainement se faire du soucis et il est donc venue me voir,mais tout va bien Shoyo. Pour toute à l'heure quand j'ai discuté avec le jeune homme que je n'aimais pas,j'étais un peu inquiète,mais maintenant ça va mieux,lui expliqua t'elle pour le rassurée

-Je vois,fit le jeune bloqueur central rassuré,moi et kageyama étions un peu inquiet,mais être avec suga-san est rassurant nan hein Tobio? fit le petit roux esquissant un sourire.

-Ouais,Shoyo a raison suga-san est quelqu'un de bien ,puis tu sais que si t'as besoin on est là idiote,cette réplique faisant rire la concernée qui sourit avec douceur et joie. Suga rougissant légèrement à cette déclaration

-J-je ne suis pas aussi bien que vous le pensez les gars...fit il gêné. Mais Hinata secoua la tête et répliqua.

-Suga-senpai est si cool !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec notre petit soleil sourit t'elle au cotés de ce dernier,la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants suga

-E-Eh, je ne suis pas un enfant.. répliqua Hinata.

-Je sais Shoyo mais c'est affectif,tous comme je t'appelle petit soleil,expliqua t'elle,j'aimerais avoir un petit frère comme toi tu sais,sourit t'elle. Tobio je te l'ai déjà dis mais tu as beaucoup de chance. Suga j'aimerais te parler après s'il te plaie si ça ne te dérange pas

-O…Ok..fit se dernier,se demandant de quoi est ce qu'Av voulait bien lui parler. Etait ce au sujet de Yamato ? Ou bien de leur couple ? Il ne se posa plus trop de questions, attendant le moment où le lui dirait la jeune brune.

La jeune Lewis prenant à part le jeune argenté après la fin de l'entraînement tous le monde rentrant chez sois kageyama et Hinata étant parties devant le couple,Av regardant autour d'elle soucieuse mais rassurée après avoir soupirée de soulagement

-Désolée tu dois te poser beaucoup de question,sourit la brunette,j'imagine que tu veux m'en poser ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser... Mais peut-être un peu trop,pouffa t'il. Je te laisse commencer.

-Non vas y sourit t'elle,je t'en prie commence.

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi est ce que Yamato était là,soupira le passeur essayant de se faire discret sur son agacement

-Il à de la famille ici mais il doit être ici avec son équipe pour s'entraîner,mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me provoquer comme ça,tout en sachant que j'ai moi-même de la fille ici,Yamato à changé et il me cherche littéralement

-Je vois ça grogna l'argenté,lui non plus ne comprenait pas,mais comprendre serait se mettre dans la tête du noiraud et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Crois moi j'ai essayer de le comprendre bien des fois et d'essayer de lui parler,mais il se conduit au finale comme un crétin,soupira la jeune Lewis

-Tu m'étonnes,pour qu'ont en arrive là,soupira t'il,mais il ne va pas revenir de si tôt.

-J'espère,je devrais faire attention au prochain match que je vais disputer contre lui,soupira t'elle,fais attention à toi..je t'en prie,il est attaquant ailier…son service est monstrueusement puissant

-Je m'en doutais,murmura la jeune homme,Karasuno ne perdra pas,dit t'il avec un sourire confiant

-Je te fais confiance,ne vous laissez pas démonter par ce qu'il dit,il aime semer la discorde et le doute. Il détruit doucement mais douloureusement ses adversaires.

-Karasuno n'est pas faible,Yamato pourra essayer ce qu'il veut,ce n'est pas Tanaka qui va déprimer,blagua suga

-Je te crois sur ce point là,sourit t'elle,ton équipe est différente de celle que j'ai vu chacun avec sa force,vous vous battez ensemble pour la même cause. Je te mets simplement en garde suga,pour avoir jouée contre lui,j'en suis pas ressortir indemne.

-Merci,la remercia le vice capitaine avant de lui tenir la main. Nous somme forts,dit t'il en serrant sa main doucement.

-Oui vous êtes forts sourit t'elle avec douceur en venant embrasser son petit amis,je vais y aller Tobio doit m'attendre. On se voit demain fit t'elle n lui donnant son numéro de portable lui donnant ce dernier.

-D'accord,sourit se dernier en prenant son portable y inscrivant son numéro. Envoie moi un message lorsque tu rentreras.

-Promis Koushi,souriait la jeune femme,sa longue chevelure volant au grès du vent,tandis qu'elle partait rejoindre son cousin,laissant le jeune passeur un sourire béa aux lèvres.

Suga esquissant un sourire retournant chez lui le cœur gonflé de joie,peut être rêvait t'il un peu trop,mais il savait qu'il aimait la belle volleyeuse et que son amour pour elle était réciproque. Ces 2 semaines allait leurs permettre de pouvoir mieux se connaître et passer du temps ensemble à sa plus grande joie.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hinata s'arrêta devant un konbini pour s'acheter un petit gâteau, histoire de remplir le petit creux qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Puis, ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il ressortit du konbini et continua son chemin. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, le ciel avait une couleur orangée caractéristique du coucher de soleil et un petit vent frais mais agréable venait le caresser. Tandis qu'il marchait, un jeune homme posé nonchalamment contre un arbre le remarqua avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le jeune bloqueur décida de l'ignorer et passa devant lui, mais une voix grave et peu rassurante s'éleva dans l'air, qui devînt soudain plus tendu.

-Hey, petit gars.

Hinata fronça des sourcils. En temps normal, il aurait répondu à la provocation, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas faire de faux pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qu'il n'aimait pas, et plus, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

-Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? On s'est vu quelques heures plus tôt pourtant...

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Ce type...!

-Tu es celui qui était avec Av-senpai !S'exclama t'il.

-Content que tu te souviennes de moi. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas avec un gars aux cheveux blancs ? Fit Kirishima en étirant un sourire vorace avec l'envie évidente de vouloir briser quelque chose

-Qu..que veux tu à Suga-san ?Demanda Hinata, méfiant. Yamato s'approcha de lui, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et rigola.

-Moi ? Rien de spécial. J'ai juste envie de tous vous écraser, Karasuno. Les corbeaux déchus.

-On perdra pas! fit Hinata plus que convaincu

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous,répliqua Yamato. Enfin, je préfère cet état d'esprit. Ça me donne encore plus envie de vous écraser. Comme cette fille pénible... Av Lewis.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais Av-senpai? elle est pas méchante pourtant

-Haha, naïf. Évidemment que ce n'est pas elle la méchante. Si on devait écrire une histoire, ce serait moi le vilain. Et Av serait celle que j'ai envie d'emmerder, tu piges ?

-Je te demande se qu'elle t'a fais pour que tu l'emmerdes,

Yamato s'approcha de lui et agrippa son poignet avec force. Son sourire disparut de son visage tandis qu'un air plus froid et sérieux vînt prendre place sur son visage.

-Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, chibi ? Ne fourre pas ton nez dans les conneries des autres.

-Elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'elle ne t'aimait pas,fit le jeune rouquin plus sérieux,on te battra et on va gagner

-Peu importe que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes. Je vais te détruire. Tu préfères quoi ? Le bras ou le genou ? Ah, peut-être les deux. Ou alors...Il serra avec force le poignet d'Hinata, lui tirant un gémissement. Tu vois, je pourrais te détruire maintenant si je le voulais.

-Hinata! appela une voie que connaissait hinata,et que Yamato reconnaîtrait le noiraud entre mille comme étant celle de la jeune Volleyeuse,celle ci s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir le petit roux et était aller le chercher avec Kageyama derrière la jeune brune qu'il n'avait pas réussit à suivre,Yamato lâche le immédiatement! ce n'est pas lui que tu veux nous le savons tous les deux

-Quand vas tu me laisser tranquille, Av ? Quelle trouble-fête tu fais, sérieux,cracha Yamato en relâchant le poignet d'Hinata. T'es sa mère ou quoi ?

-Je suis son amie,c'est une raison suffisante pour moi pour prendre soin de lui,c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Fit t'elle en se postant devant le jeune garçons aux cheveux de feu. Tu veux régler tes comptes avec moi? vas y j'encaisserais,annonça t'elle une lueur de détermination brûlant dans ses yeux chocolat

-Tss. Je le prévenais juste,fit Yamato en laissant le jeune homme. Et j'avais envie de voir qu'est ce qui serait le plus jouissif à détruire entre un genou et un bras.

-Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui tu m'entends! Tu m'as déjà blessé pour me sortir de ta route,pourquoi as tu aussi changé Yamato! s'époumonait la jeune fille. Hinata,désolée va rejoindre mon cousin il t'attend en haut,je m'occupe de lui

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule face à ce type !S'écria Hinata tandis que Yamato souriait malicieusement.

-Hinata tu es un adorable petit soleil,appelle se numéro et dit que tu appelles de ma part,mais je doute que Yamato soit assez stupide pour se battre,dit t'elle en tendant son téléphone au petit attaquant le numéro déjà composé dans la liste des contacts étant nommer Team SOS

-Team SOS ?le petit rouquin fronçant les sourcils,était ce une équipe de volleyball ?malgré la situation,ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire,je vis appeler Kageyama. Peu importe se que tu me diras,je resterais avec toi,je ne veux pas te laisser seule,fit Hinata plus têtue qu'une mule

-Hinata s'il te plaie...bon si tu y tient céda t'elle revenant au noiraud toujours devant ce dernier. Répond bon sang !Pourquoi as-tu autant changé…

Yamato fronça alors ses sourcils.

-C'est toi qui a changé, Av. Et tu ne t'en es même pas rendue compte.  
-Explique moi alors en quoi ais je changée?

-Tu étais si différente des autres. Froide. Imperturbable Insensible et calculatrice. Mais le volley t'as changé... Tu es devenue faible. Idiote. Tout un tas de conneries que je méprise.

-Oh...tu parles du temps ou j'étais différentes,tu sais je suis juste devenue plus humaine,avant je n'avais aucun remords j'agissais avec froideur oui j'étais calculatrice et je le suis toujours autant,sache le Yamato,cette partie de moi que tu connais était une facette de mon égocentrisme j'étais méprisante et cassante,au volley tu joues à 6 pas tous seul Yamato et tu n'as toujours pas compris ça,soupira la brune. Tu dis que j'ai changée c'est vraie,mais et toi qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant ces 3ans ?

-Qui t'as rentré toutes ces conneries dans le crâne ? Certes on joue à 6,mais c'est la force chacun qui fait la différence. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'imagines même pas se qui à pu se passer en 3ans

-Non je ne le sais pas yamato,mais je vais te dire une chose tu es égocentrique,je ne suis plus la fille que tu as connu,on m'a fait comprendre l'importance d'une équipe. Mais ce n'est pas en blessant les autres que tu vas venir plus fort,dit t'elle en faisant volte face au joueur commençant à partir.

Yamato attrapa alors soudainement le poignet de cette dernière avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celle de l'attaquante,l'embrassant par surprise sous le regard choqué d'Hinata qui ne put réagir.

Av trop surprise mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre se qui se passait,réussissant à repousser le noiraud d'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! cria t'elle retrouvant la parole.

-C'est exactement le genre de réaction que je voulais voir,le jeune ébène aux yeux d'émeraude esquissant un sourire une lueur vicieuse brillant dans son regard,si jamais tu as un petit amis,tu ferais mieux de le prévenir avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelques chose,ajouta t'il plein de sous entendu

* * *

**Et voilà les gens ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plus dites moi tous ça dans les Review merci ça motive**

**et je m'excuse des fautes owo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey ^^ voici le chapitre 4 les gens j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore merci à toi seniorita pour me relire et corriger tous ça xD trêve de blabla place au chapitre x)**

* * *

-Tu as eu se que tu voulais sale type…tu sais je me suis toujours demandée qui de nous deux ferais le premier pas,j'ai eu ma réponse visiblement,fit t'elle reprenant son ancien comportement déstabilisant le jeune homme,la jeune femme profitant de cela pour s'en aller avec Hinata. Le volleyeur frissonnant en voyant la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours connu,un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres,cette fois un sourire de nostalgie et de curiosité murmurant doucement.

-J'ai hâte de te revoir Av..fit t'il quittant lui aussi les lieux.

Tandis que la jeune Lewis se retenait à grande peine de crier sa frustration serrant les poings de colère. Ses mèches brune cachant ses prunelles chocolatées.

-Hinata désolée pour la scène que tu viens de subir,je ne voulais t'imposer ça,murmura t'elle en s'excusant

-Non,c'est moi qui ai voulu rester. Mais il semblerait que Yamato-san ait des sentiments pour toi. Qu'allons nous dire à Suga-san ? interrogea le jeune rouquin

-La vérité Shoyo,je vais m'en charger,après tous si je n'étais pas venue Yamato ne t'aurais rien fais. Je m'excuse hinata,fit t'elle doucement prenant le jeune feinteur dans ses bras légèrement tremblante.

-Av-senpai ! s'écria le petit roux se séparant de l'étreinte de la volleyeuse se mettant devant elle.

Tu n'est pas toute seule ! tu n'as pas à supporter tout ça !nous sommes tes amis aussi,si Yamato et ton ennemi,alors c'est le notre aussi ! s'il te plaie ne garde pas se genre de chose pour toi. Par ce que nous sommes amis et les amis s'entraident.

-Hinata…je..tu es adorable petit ange,rends moi service mon petit soleil,je voudrais pleurer un peu sanglota t'elle laissant glisser quelques larmes le long de ses joues rougies. Le petit attaquant à la chevelure de feu la prit contre lui tapotant doucement son dos voulant rassurer la jeune fille.

-Tout se passera bien Av-senpai,ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous

-Merci Shoyo,murmura la jeune femme après un moments avec douceur essuyant ses perles d'eau salée,allons y tu veux sans doute rentrer chez toi,j'irais voir suga lui parler.

-Je peux rester encore un peu,puis je dois appeler Kageyama,il ne doit pas être bien loin sourit le rouquin.

-Tu es le petit frère que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir shoyo,dit Av avec douceur,allons voir Tobio sourit t'elle.

Les deux amis allant rejoindre le jeune noiraud,la jeune Lewis rentrant avant son cousin ce dernier étant rester avec son petit amis.

Av ayant pris une douche celle-ci lui faisant le plus grand bien,la volleyeuse s'était allongée sur son lit jouant avec son ballon sans but précis les yeux dans le vague soupirant. Tous s'entrechoqué dans son esprit et elle ne savait plus quoi penser pour l'instant. Cette dernière grognant de mécontentement.

Tandis que pendant se temps là Suga sortait lui aussi de sa douche poussant un soupir de soulagement,avant d'être attiré part le vibreur de son téléphone posé sur son bureau celui si affichant le nom de la jeune Lewis. Ce si surprenant le vice capitaine.

-A…Av ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda le jeune passeur en décrochant

-Koushi..je…je je vais aller droit au but,je suis tombée sur Kirishima avec Hinata,on à eu un soucis je dirais,pour être honnête hinata pense que yamato à des sentiment pour moi,fit t'elle reprenant en suite je te dis la vérité par ce que je ne veux pas mentir.

-Yamato aurait des sentiments pour toi ? Eh ben…pour tout te dire,je m'y attendais en quelque sorte mais je suis surpris qu'il te l'ai avoué aussi rapidement. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

-Non merci à toi…mais je enfin...hésita t'elle

-Continue Av que s'est t'il passé ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voie rassurante,l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Yamato m'a embrassée sans que je puisse rien faire ! fit t'elle à toute vitesse,mais je l'ai repoussé et j'ai agis froidement…bien que qu'après j'ai pétée les plombs. Son petit ami fronça les sourcils serrant les dents à cette annonce.

-Le salaud,siffla t'il la colère s'emparant de lui,mais il se retint de faire quoi que soit ne voulant pas faire peur à sa petite amie. Merci de me l'avoir dit

-Je voulais le gifler…mais j'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de m'abaisser à lui.J'ai changée ce n'est pas possible que je puisse être avec lui

-Demain je viendrais désinfecter tes lèvres,plaisanta t'il,mais avec une pointe de colère dans la voix il ajouta,si je vois Kirishima,je jure de lui en coller une.

-Koushi sugawara non ! Yamato est un enfoiré oui,mais il ne mérite pas ton attention sûrement pas,c'est moi qui le frapperai avec mon ancien comportement.,crois moi il va manger assura t'elle adoptant son ancienne manière d'être.

-Il ne mérite pas non plus ton attention,Av s'il te plaie laisse moi t'aider. N'agi pas seule déclara t'il d'une voie sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas quelques chose lui arrive et surtout pas si ça venait du diabolique joueur de volley aux cheveux de jais.

Il n'a pas intérêt à t'approcher d'un millimètre,avertit l'argenté sérieux.

-Même si il le faisait il sait très bien je ne n'hésite pas à frapper,mais je me fais aussi du soucis pour Hinata et Kageyama,il m'a vu avec lui,j'ai peur que yamato s'en prenne à lui

-Hinata et Kageyama...?Mince soupira t'il si jamais Yamato ose les toucher...

-C'est plus toi et moi qu'il va avoir sur le dos mais ton équipe entière,tu comprends pourquoi je suis réticente à me faire aider,mais je ne peux pas tous gérer seule,admis la brune continuant sa discussion avec son petit amis ne s'étant pas aperçut que son cousin avait ramené son petit amis à la maison

-Tu n'es pas seule, Av, et tu as raison d'agir ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qui a du se passer, mais si tu agis seule, j'ai l'impression.. Que tu redeviendras une autre personne...

-J'ai était une autre personne pour tout t'avouer mais c'était avant et j'ai changé en mieux

-Je te préfères comme tu es,fit le terminale en es celle que j'aime après tout

-Tu...je..merci koushi je whaaa! s'écria t'elle en tombant de son lit,Tobio tu m'as fais une de ses peur! ronchonna la brune

-Av-senpai ?fit la voix d'Hinata, sa tête apparaissant à l'entrée de la porte.

-Je vais bien assura t'elle,merci shoyo,que se passe t'il?demanda t'elle en se relevant vêtue de son

t-shirt et de son boxer noir

-J'ai entendu un cri et la voix d'Hinata et Kageyama pouffa l'argenté imaginant la scène

-Je suis tombée de mon lit par ce que Tobio m'a surprise et Hinata m'a gentiment de demandé si j'allais bien suga,donc je repose ma question,Tobio que se passe t'il? demanda t'elle sachant bien que si son cousin venait la voir était qu'il avait une bonne raison

-Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais une certaine équipe du lycée Kurosawa... Il paraît qu'ils sont en stage ici. Il paraît qu'ils étaient sur Tokyo y'a pas longtemps

-Oui je connais très bien cette équipe mon grand, pourquoi dit moi? tu te poses des questions sur eux?

-Ils sont en camp d'entraînement ici,expliqua il paraît que leur attaquant est plutôt balèze. Il faisait parti du top 10 de sa préfecture.

-Oui je le sais,je suis tout à fait d'accord,leur attaquant ailier est un bon joueur il à 17ans il fait 1m92 pour 68kg,sa spécialité son les attaques direct,quand à son service il est monstrueux,pas aussi puissant qu'Okiwaka mais presque informa la brunette,il est intelligent calculateur froid et provocateur,il n'hésite pas à démolir ses adversaires petit à petit douloureusement et les achever avec force, en somme il est dangereux conclut t'elle.

-C'est Yamato-san n'est ce pas ? fit Hinata méfiant,ce joueur peu être puissant mais je n'aime pas ça façon de jouer.

-C'est lui shoyo,je ne peux pas nier que Kirishima est fort,pour avoir jouée contre lui j'ai constaté sa puissance et je vous aiderez .

-Tu as déjà joué contre lui contre lui demanda le jeune rouquin rouquin,je pense aussi qu'on aura besoin de ton aide .

-Oui,j'ai jouée contre lui mon grand,il est tristement responsable de ma blessure au genoux,enfin bon je vous aiderais avec plaisir,sourit la jeune femme

-Ta blessure au genou ? fit intrigué kageyama,comment à t'il fait ? demanda t'il regardant sa cousine de ses yeux bleu nuit

-J'étais à la réception à se moment là,Yamato à servit en me visant,j'ai réceptionnée mais tant son service était puissant de je suis tombée en prenant le ballon sur mon genoux et je suis restée à terre.

-Je vois…ses services sont donc si puissant,songea t'il

-Il va falloir bosser la réception dans ce cas kageyama ! fit Hinata de vive voie en regardant son petit amis avec tendresse avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Et comment !sourit ce dernier de légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues du au sourire que lui offrait le jeune feinteur.

-Tobio Hinata,demain j'apporterais en plus de mon aide une vidéo de mon match pour vous donner une idée de la stratégie de l'équipe Kurosawa.

-Av ? demanda sugawara toujours de l'autre côtés, j'entend que vous êtes motivés constata t'il.

-Oui koushi on est déterminés mon grand,je te dis à demain mon passeur,dit t'elle avec douceur.

-Pas de soucis la rassura t'il,je raccroche à demain ma belle.

-A demain,sourit t'elle le laissant raccrocher.

La nuit de passant dans le plus grand calme nos trois amis dormant ensemble,hinata dormant bien sur aux côtés de son adonis de petit ami.

Au l'en demain les jeunes concernés arrivant au gymnase en avance,l'équipe se faisant conseiller part la volleyeuse qui montra tous ses talents.

Hinata et Kageyama écoutèrent avec attention les explication de la cousine de ce dernier. Tandis que Tsukishima revenait dans le gymnase surpris de l'absence de yamaguchi,mais ne dit alors rien se concentrant sur les explications de la jeune fille.

Alors que Tadashi s'apprêtait à rentrer au lycée il vit contre un mur appuyé un jeune homme assez grand qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard le détaillant de haut en bas avant de lire sur son t-shirt « Karasuno équipe de volleyball»

-Tu fais partit du club de volley ?

-Et alors ? demanda le jeune brun ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporté face ça cet inconnu

-Je prend ça pour un « oui » alors,les yeux émeraude du noiraud brillant d'une mauvaise lueur

étirant un sourire mauvais . Tu n'as pas l'air puissant,du moins je ne ressens pas d'aura émaner de toi,tu pourrais peut être me présenter le lycée,pour une fois que tu serviras à quelques chose.

-J'ai pas le temps on m'attend,dit Tadashi s'en allant laissant Kirishima sur le carreau essayant de partir. Mais ce dernier retint son poignet et l'attira contre lui avant de poser sa main sur la bouche l'empêchant de dire quoi que soit

-Allons bon,il me faut quelqu'un de docile,tu feras parfaitement l'affaire fit le noiraud l'emmenant avec lui hors du lycée .

-Lâche moi !se fit entendre le jeune joueur se sentant porter maintenant sur l'épaule du plus grand

-Tais toi un peu,fit t'il avant d'avancer avec Tadashi en mode sac à patate.

Aujourd'hui tu sèche l'entraînement comme un bad boy,le brun continuant de protester ne pouvant rien faire se débattant comme un diable. Les heures passant Kei se faisant du soucis,l'équipe s'inquiétant à son tour également de ne pas voir Yamaguchi,lui qui ne séchait jamais un seul entraînement,il ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son nez.

-Tu sais pourquoi je m'en prend à toi ? demanda Yamato à son presque otage qui se débattait encore sur son épaule. Par ce que tu es faible,si tu étais plus for t'aurais pu me coller une méchante droite bien avant

-Je vais pas frapper un inconnu,puis je te sert à rien bon sang laisse moi !

-En effet, tu ne me sers à rien. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai kidnappé...fit Yamato en posant Yamaguchi à terre. Ah, si. Pour faire chier Av. Mais dis-moi, quand tu as dit que tu ne me frapperais pas, c'était sérieux ?

-J'ai aucun intérêt à frapper quelqu'un que je connais pas

Yamato poussa un soupir.

-Certes, mais te voilà dans un parc maintenant. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rejoindre ton équipe, parce que tu seras obligé de me tenir compagnie et tu seras enfin d'une utilité. Donc asseyons nous sur un banc, veux-tu ? Et ensuite, on refera les présentations, cette fois correctement, okay ?

Yamato l'entraîna sur le banc voisin . Ils s'assirent dessus, puis Yamato se racla la gorge avant d'élever la , je commence. Je suis Yamato Kirishima, ailier et attaquant. 1m92 pour 75 kg, né un 1er avril et toutes ses dents. Ah, je suis aussi fils unique. Mon chien est mort quand j'avais 7 ans. Et le seul parent que j'ai eu fut ma mère. Mon hobby préféré, c'est détruire la motivation des gens au sang chaud, mais je suis quand même fair-play. À ton tour, maintenant. N'oublie pas de préciser ton type de nana.

-Je m'appelle Tadashi Yamaguchi je suis née le 10 novembre,je fais1m79 et 63kg je suis ailier moi aussi,je suis fils unique,je suis pas spécialement fort mais je veux le devenir,désoler pour toi je m'intéresse pas aux filles

Yamato écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Quoi... t'es homo ? Sérieusement ? J'ai kidnappé un gay...

-Et alors? je vais pas te sauter dessus rassure toi,oui j'aimes les hommes ça s'arrête là

-Bah, t'es plutôt mignon, alors j'aurais pas vraiment été contre mais... t'as des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?Blagua Yamato en pouffant de rire, bien qu'il pensait sincèrement que Yamaguchi avait un côté mignon, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-Ouais rougit t'il j'ai quelqu'un en se moment,ça fais pas longtemps qu'ont sort ensemble,mais on se connaît depuis l'enfance,alors on à appris à se connaître

-Je vois... souffla Kirishima.T'as du bol. Hier j'ai embrassé une nana sous le coup de la colère, et je sais même pas pourquoi.

-T'est peu être bi proposa le brun,pour se qui est la fille que tu as embrassé elle à du être surprise en tous cas et pour que tu l'est embrassé c'est que tu as eu une pulsion ou que tu as du avoir des sentiments pour elle part le passé vu que tu aimes toi aussi les hommes

-Bi ? J'ai envie de rire. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes, j'aime les grosses ... j'ai encore plus envie de rire quand je m'imagine avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle m'a appris à jouer au volley, elle m'a rentré dans le crâne que je devais être le plus balèze, et là elle me sort "le volley est un jeu où on joue à 6, pas seul".C'est contradictoire, j'y comprend plus rien cerveau est fichu,Tada-chuu.

-C'est peu être toi qui n'as pas saisit se qu'elle te disait,après je me trompe peu être,mais si elle t'a dis ça aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle à certes changé mais dans le bon sens je suppose,oui au volley il faut être fort mais pour jouer faut pas jouer perso on joue ensemble,mais après c'est mon point de vue Yamato-kun tu as le tient et je le respecte,mais je pense que tu devrais te remettre en question sourit tadashi,mais libre à toi de le faire ou non

-Si j'ai des sentiments pour elle….je veux juste jouer au volley avec elle…soupira Yamato rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui est prêt à tous pour arriver à ses fins.

-Tu as pensé à lui expliquer calmement ? sourit le jeune brun,tu sais je pense que si tu lui expliquais en montrant patte blanche,elle te laisserais parler je ne pense pas que ton ancienne amie soit bête,et quel intérêt as-tu a embêter Av si c'est pour qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas ? alors que tu veux le contraire

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je fais juste chier mon monde. C'est peu être ma manière d'aimer,blagua Yamato avant de soupirer. Si j'embête Av, j'attire son attention. J'aime pas être dans l'ombre. Et je veux pas jouer le gars tout doux tout gentil, ça me file la gerbe.

-Tu sais en se moment tu es sa principale préoccupation,tu n'est pas obligé d'être tout doux et tout gentil,reste comme tu es tout en essayant d'être gentil,regarde on parle bien ensemble sans animosité,tu penses pouvoir être comme ça avec elle ou pas du tous?

-Mais toi c'est Tada-chuu,fit Yamato en mimant une moue boudeuse. Av, c'est pas Tada-chuu. Et puis... J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trahie. J'étais vraiment fâché contre elle. Ce service que je lui ai envoyé il y a longtemps devait contenir toute ma rage. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas un truc spécial toi ? Du genre, un super service ? Peut-être pas comme le mien, mais aussi efficace ?demanda yamato curieux

-J'ai un service flottant que j'arrive à maîtriser,fit Yamaguchi très fière

-Oooh ?fit Yamato qui était très surpris. Un service flottant ? Mon dieu, mais j'ai hâte de voir ça ! J'ai jamais réussi à en faire un correctement, mais je sais qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour le maîtriser. Ça fait longtemps que tu joues au volley ?demanda t'il au jeune brun

-Oui depuis le collège avec mon meilleur amis, en faite t'est plutôt sympa comme type Kirishima,t'est juste un peu Tsunderer

-Tsun- Je suis pas tsundere !grogna t'il, ses joues légèrement colorés.

-Héhéhé pouffa Tadashi de son rire cristallin,d'accord Kirishima c'est pas grave mais je t'apprécie tu sais,mais explique moi pourquoi tu es fâché après elle ?

-Et pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes bien ? demanda le noiraud en penchant la tête d'un côté

-Malgré que tu m'ais presque enlevé je ne te trouve pas méchant,tu ressemble beaucoup à la personne que j'aime alors

-Hé ! fit le jeune joueur retenant une grimace,il ne comprenait pas se qu'aimait Yamaguchi. Ou alors il avait un truc spéciale avec les Tsundere. Néanmoins,Je..je t'aime bien aussi finit t'il

-Je suis content de le savoir Yamato,sourit t'il,et donc pourquoi ?

-T'est un gars sympa et puis..tu me rappelle un peu Av.. mais je te trouve mignon aussi…grogna t'il en détournant le regard. Ton petit amis à de la chance

-Merci Yamato,sourit t'il mais ça ne répond à la question

-Que…qu'est ce que tu veux que je dises d'autres..fit t'il yamato. Punaise…t'est vraiment insistant

-Je sais pouffa t'il,pardon si ça t'ennuies tu n'est pas obligé de répondre

-Alors je ne te répondrais pas,fit l'ailier se rapprochant brusquement de Tadashi,quand une voie s'éleva derrière eux se faisant entendre

-Yamaguchi ?demanda Tskukishima à la fois surprit mais rassuré. Un sourire radieux se faisant sur le visage du jeune homme brun se relevant du banc souriant au jeune blond.

-Je vais bien Tsuki,ne t'en fais pas,j'ai juste aider quelqu'un à trouver son chemin,le rassura t'il

Kei fronçant les sourcils,sachant que son petit ami lui cachait des choses,mais il ne dit évidement rien.

-Rentrons Tadashi,fit t'il en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne de façon possessif.

-Oui ! heuu Au revoir ! sourit Yamaguchi partant avec son petit amis en laissant un Kirishima souriant à sa grande surprise,il avait raison il lui rappelait Av quelque par lorsqu'ils firent hors Tsukishima attira Yamaguchi vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

-Ne t'approche pas de ce type,murmura le blond avec une point d'agacement dans la voix

-Ne t'en fais pas kei,sourit tendrement l'ailier son petit amis se détendant mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de tadashi

-Et ne par pas comme ça non plus,ajouta t'il

-Désolé rougit légèrement le petit brun

-Ça fait rien,viens chez moi se soir mes parents ne seront pas là,annonça le plus grand

-D'accord sourit t'il avec amour

* * *

**Et voilà x) oui je sais c'est court mais j'aime vous faire poiroter MOUHAHAHAHA**

**Non c'est pas drôle ? x) j'ai crus donc un peu de Tsukiyama pour vous faire plaisir*o* ils sont mignons y en à pas assez x) donc je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey voici le chapitre 5 les petits loups x) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'a moi et encore merci à toi Seniorita ****

* * *

-Ne t'approche pas de ce type,murmura le blond avec une point d'agacement dans la voix

-Ne t'en fais pas kei,sourit tendrement l'ailier son petit amis se détendant mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de tadashi

-Et ne par pas comme ça non plus,ajouta t'il

-Désolé rougit légèrement le petit brun

-Ça fait rien,viens chez moi se soir mes parents ne seront pas là,annonça le plus grand

-D'accord sourit t'il avec amour

Tsukishima et Yamaguchi restant silencieux tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Tsukishima plaqua son petit amis contre la porte de l'entré avant de l'embrasser avec passion,se séparant de lui annonçant de but en blanc

-J'en ai envie maintenant

-Kei…je…rougit au plus au point le jeune brun,je..moi aussi j'en ai envie dit t'il doucement.

Tandis que pendant se temps l'équipe de Karasuno bien fatigué de s'être bien entraîné portaient chacun de son côtés,suga observant sans se rendre compte sa petite amie qui enlevait son t-shirt pour être plus à l'aise en débardeur. Le jeune argenté appréciant tout particulièrement du coin de l'œil chaque ligne qui formait ses courbes,admirant silencieusement le corps de la jeune Lewis,avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir.

-Je me demande si Tsukishima à réussit à retrouver Yamaguchi dit t'il pour essayer de se distraire

-Sûrement fit Daichi arrivant derrière Koushi,par contre pour qu'il ne vienne pas,il doit y avoir une bonne raison,on lui demandera demain et j'imagine que la vu est belle n'est ce pas ? plaisanta t'il en souriant conscient que la jeune brunette avait tapé dans l'œil de son amis

-D…Daichi ! s'écria t'il gêné,tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage surtout qu'en se moment j'ai des envies de meurtre envers ce type !

-Suga calme toi s'il te plaie,explique moi demanda le capitaine calmement

-C'est très simple,il y à se type qui se permet d'embrasser des gens par surprise,pire encore MA petite amie,emmerder les gens doit être un hobby pour lui par ce qu'il s'amuse à le faire.

-Je comprends que tu sois autant irrité,conclut le grand brun,j'imagine que se type est notre adversaire,en tous cas ta petite amie te fait assez confiance pour te parler de ça,quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour t'aider.

-Bien sur,je vous fait confiance,Karasuno ne perdra pas face à un type comme lui,déclara le passeur déterminé.

-Bien ! sourit Daichi avant qu'Av n'arrive en direction des deux amis.

-K..heuu suga,sourit alors la jeune brune rougissant ayant faillit dire son prénom devant le brun l'équipe à fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques jours je suis contente d'être avec vous tous. (Nda :je vous rappelle qu'il s'est passé 2 jours x) je vous situe au cas ou je suis consciencieuse )

-Ils on fait beaucoup de progrès n'est ce pas ? confirma Daichi,tout ça s'est grâce à toi,reste autant que tu veux,Av touchée par la déclaration du brun lui sourit

-Merci Daichi,merci beaucoup…mais je suis seulement là pour 2semaines,la proposition est géniale,merci je ferais en sorte de venir plus souvent

-Viens quand tu veux,Karasuno est là pour t'accueillir,fit t'il en souriant

-Je…Je…Daichi merci beaucoup ! fit la jeune femme émue

-Ce n'est rien,allez rentrons,l'entraînement est terminé depuis longtemps déjà,annonça daichi

-Oui,sourient les deux amoureux de regardant après avoir parler d'une même voix,Av rougissant détournant le regard gênée

Tandis que du côtés de nos deux amants,Yamaguchi prenait un bain tranquillement avec Tsukishima,constatant une morsure sur ses cuisses et un suçon à son poignets. Son petit ami n'y était pas allé mollo dans le feu de l'action.

-Kei..fais attention s'il te plaie,soupira le jeune brun,je marque vite rougit t'il

-Tu as mal ? demanda le blond embrassant sa nuque

-Hein ?non,non je..ça va

Celui-ci mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant d'y chuchoter dans un souffle doux et chatouilleux

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ce type Tadashi ?

-On discutait rassure toi,on parlait de volley et de tous et de rien,aussi surprenant que ça puisse être,il te ressemble un peu dans le cotés réservé,Tsukishima fronçant les sourcils grognant de mécontentement contre la peau de sa nuque

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques qui c'est

-Pour faire simple,il est le garçon qu'Av-senpai n'aime pas vraiment,mais d'après se que j'ai compris c'est un malentendu

-Un malentendu ? répéta le blond,es tu entrain de me dire qu'il l'aime,mais qu'il ne sait pas comment l'aimer ?

-Ben c'est encore flous,je lui ai demandé,il m'a répondu qu'il voulait son attention,être le centre de son attention et simplement jouer au volley avec elle,et toi Tsukki qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que se gars est mentalement perturbé,répliqua t'il en soupirant,c'est pourtant tellement évident que même un aveugle le verrait

-Il serait amoureux alors,conclut t'il

-Si c'est pas ça,alors il veut simplement de l'amitié. Mais dans tous les cas,il veut se rapprocher d'elle

-Il s'y prend de la mauvaise façon,soupira Tadashi,il me fait presque pitié

-C'est qu'un gamin,laisse le dans son coin,ronchonna Tsukishima avant de poser sa tête du l'épaule du brun

-Kei rassure toi,sourit le plus petit,je n'aime que toi.

Le jeune blond lui volant un baiser furtif comme un « je sais ». Ses mains caressèrent le torse du jeune homme avant de remonter dans son dos,le petit brun soupirant de bien être laissant faire son petit amis.

-Je viens de voir que tu es plutôt sensible par là,remarqua le plus grand en caressant le bas de sa nuque.

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse avec toi ? je peux pas te résister avoua t'il

Le jeune blond pouffant de rire esquissant un sourire narquois

-Tu veux essayer de me résister ?

-Nan..rougit t'il

Tandis que tu côtés de Kirishima ce dernier marchait seul dans la nuit essayant de se vider l'esprit.

-Merde jura t'il en grimaçant. Il savait plus quoi,ni quoi penser. Est-ce qui l'aimait ? il voulait juste jouer au volley avec elle ! Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? et dire qu'ils s'entendaient si bien avant. Yamato avait conscience d'avoir opté pour une mauvaise méthode. Seulement,il n'arrivait plus à attirer l'attention d'Av sur lui.

Repensant à se que lui avait dit Tadashi,il hésitait à aller voir la brune essayer de lui parler,mais valait mieux l'appeler en premier lieu au cas ou elle refusait de lui ouvrir,prenant son téléphone il composa le numéro de la jeune femme,cette dernière répondant.

-Oui allo ?

-Aaaaaaaav ! s'écria t'il d'une voie enthousiaste

-Oui?fit t'elle surprise d'entendre la voix du noiraud

-Comment ça va ? pas trop fâchée conte moi ?demanda le jeune Kirishima avec une voix qui semblait joyeuse cachant son angoisse

-Ben,je vais bien merci,et te dire si je suis fâchée ou non est vite fais,je ne suis pas fâchée,Yamato tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta t'elle d'entendre ce dernier lui et l'appelé si soudainement

Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux surpris.

-Tu n'est pas fâchée ? c'est vrai ?après toutes les crasses que je t'ai faites ?

-C'est la pure vérité Yamato,je ne suis pas fâchée,je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs,j'ai toujours cherché à comprendre pourquoi tu étais comme ça,juste à savoir pourquoi Kirishima,avant de te juger et de te détester je veux comprendre ton geste.

-Plusieurs raisons,je te les expliquerais le jour du match du moins si Karasuno gagne,dit t'il songeur en pensant à Hinata et Yamaguchi

-Karasuno gagnera Yamato,sourit Av,je jouerais avec toi si tu le veux toujours ?

Yamato en restant silencieux un moment,puis reprit

-On..rejouera ensemble ?

-Oui bien sur,je ne demande que ça,je veux jouer avec toi

-Av…murmura ce dernier ne sachant plus quoi dire le souffle coupé,je…je veux jouer avec toi aussi avoua t'il

-Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire Kirishima-kun sourit t'elle

-Mais..moi et mon équipe,on va encore rester un bout de temps ici

-Je viendrais te voir si tu veux,je suis à Karasuno pour 2 semaines l'informa t'elle

Yamato esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un grimace. Mais depuis combien de temps ne s'était t'il pas sentit aussi bien ? (Nda : x) je vous rappelle que la ville s'appelle comme ça la preuve est dans le manga)

-Je suis impatient de jouer avec toi

-Moi aussi Yamato,sourit la jeune femme,je suis heureuse qu'ont se soient réconciliés

-Mais ça n'empêche en rien qu'on va écraser Karasuno au match,blagua t'il

-Esprit de compétition,rigola t'elle,je viendrais te voir demain après midi,sourit t'elle,à moins que tu veuilles me voir maintenant ?

-Non,viens demain après midi. Sinon je vais encore passer pour un enfoiré auprès de ton petit ami. Je sens ses envies de meurtres de là,déclara le noiraud en se retournant,tombant face à face avec Suga

-Je comprend oui,je lui en parlerais,Yamato ? demanda t'elle perplexe après quelques secondes

-Désolé,je raccroche. Bye,fit t'il en soutenant le regard menaçant de l'argenté à son égard. Yo ! alors qu'est ce que tu fais ci ? qu'elle coïncidence ! s'exclama le noiraud

-Je rentrais chez moi,annonça t'il

-A cette heure ci ? c'est assez tard,s'étonna l'ébène,mais dit moi la vérité plutôt,ne voulais tu pas voir Av ?

-Et alors ? c'est ma petite amie et je n'accepte pas se que tu lui à fais

Kirishima fronçant les sourcils à l'entente de cela

-Tu..tu es au courant de notre histoire ?

-Son genoux lui fais encore mal…alors je lui ai demandé de me raconter,elle m'a dit que c'était un accident l'hors de l'un de ses match,après elle m'a simplement dit que tu avais changé et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi

Le volleyeur clignant des yeux,puis grimaçant

-C'est une longue histoire. Tu n'as qu'a demander à Tada-chuu

-Tada-chuu ? Ho Yamaguchi compris l'argenté,tu sais elle à l'air de tenir à toi,même si au début ce n'était pas trop ça je crois,si tu lui fais du mal tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Mais je lui fais confiance

-Av à de la chance de t'avoir comme petit ami,soupira Yamato. T'es un type bien,pas chiant,pas un enfoiré du moins,pas un chieur dans l'âme comme moi

-Je suis peu être quelqu'un de bien,mais tu es son ami,si tu lui demandes pardon elle te pardonnera

-Av est devenue beaucoup trop gentille,fit Yamato avec un sourire. Vous faites un couple parfait de plein générosité et de gentillesse.

-Merci fit Suga légèrement gêné,comment ça devenue? elle ne l'était pas vraiment avant?

-Avant, Av était une réservée qui plaçait à peine deux mots dans une conversation. Elle ne parlait à presque personne.

-Je vois..elle était timide en faite mais j'imagine que tu es arrivés et qu'elle s'est un peu plus ouverte

-Je suppose, ouais.. Mais bon, elle a toujours voulu se faire de bons potes alors faut bien lui donner un coup de pouce

-Elle s'en est bien sortit,je vais la rejoindre maintenant

-Pas de cochonnerie, hein ? Bande de pervers,blagua Yamato, dépassant Suga.

-Hey! je..non! fit ce dernier aussi rouge qu'une pivoine repartant allant sonner chez Kageyama,Av lui ouvrant vêtu d'un grand t-shirt blanc et d'un short noir

-Suga ! l'accueillit Av, surprise de le voir au pas de sa porte. I..Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben..je voulais te voir en faite..avoua t'il rouge surprit de voir la jeune femme vêtu de la sorte celle ci le regardant perplexe

-Suga ça va? demanda t'elle ne se rendant pas compte de son impact sur se dernier. Viens entre ne reste pas là

-D..Désolé, ta tenue me trouble un peu...avoua le vice capitaine,confus.

-Ha? désolée Koushi je vais mettre un pantalon à la place,fit t'elle montant les escaliers revenant quelques instant plus tard,en ayant profité pour voir Hinata et Tobio toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Me revoilà sourit t'elle

-Désolé d'avoir été si soudain, tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à me voir

-Pas vraiment en faite,mais ça tombe bien,Yamato m'a appelé pour s'excuser,j'étais surprise mais j'ai acceptée ses excuses,annonça t'elle en venant s'asseoir auprès du jeune argenté, en faite Yamato voulait simplement mon attention et jouer avec moi au volley,il s'y est juste mal prit maladroit qu'il est.

-C'est la pire technique de drague que je connaisse,plaisanta t'il avant de prendre la jeune Lewis dans ses bras,tu m'as manqué,murmura t'il

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué,sourit t'elle doucement venant embrasser son petit ami.

Sugawara se penchant vers elle ses lèvres entrant en contact avec les siennes se touchant timidement mais amoureusement. Le jeune argenté passant ses bras autour de sa petite amie appréciant sa silhouette tout en poussant un soupire de satisfaction,continuant de s'embrasser en voulant toujours un peu plus ils se séparèrent au manque d'air évident chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre

-Kageyama et Hinata son toujours en haut..soupira t'il

-Ils ne se passent plus de l'un et l'autre

-J'ai remarqué sourit t'il,j'ai dis à mes parents que je rentrerais tard,ça nous laisse le temps de faire quelques câlins.

-Ou…oui rougit la jeune brune ses mèches cachant ses pommettes enflammées ayant dans le mauvais sens les paroles du vice capitaine,son petit amis lui prenant la main esquissant un sourire tendre.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda t'il la regardant

-Si…je..oui kouski je te fais confiance,je n'ai simplement aucune expérience dans se domaine même si je sais beaucoup de chose…Autant je suis assurée et imperturbable en match,là je me sens livrée à un terrain infini,avoua la jeune Lewis

-Ne t'en fais pas,nous avons tout notre temps,murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent en embrassant le front de sa petite amie.

-Ne pressons pas les choses. Pour ce soir on à bien d'autres choses à faire tu ne penses pas ?

-Si tu as raison,nous avons tous notre temps,murmura t'elle en allant dans ses bras.

La soirée se passant dans pour le mieux,Av et Koushi discutant de tous et de rien,tandis que Tobio et Shoyo eux de leurs côtés s'adonnaient à toutes sorte de charnelles caresses. (Nda :si vous voyez se que je veux dire x) )

Le l'en demain la cousine du noiraud vint toquer à la porte de se dernier,Kageyama ronchonnant lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme frapper à sa porte,il se redressa néanmoins et eu un temps d'hésitation avant de se lever pour accueillir la brune dans sa chambre,Hinata toujours profondément endormit dans les chaude couettes du lit de son amant aux cheveux de jais.

-Av ? demanda t'il pour être certain que c'était elle

-Oui mon grand,je venais juste te réveiller,le petit déjeuner est prêt,je suis en bas, l'informa t'elle ouvrant légèrement lui sourit t'elle

-Ok on arrive,dit le noiraud refermant sa porte en s'approchant de son amoureux aux cheveux de feux avant de l'embrasser,debout crétin.

-Hummmm gémit le petit feinteur bougeant relevant son visage,bonjour Tobio sourit tendrement Shoyo . L'ébène se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser se faisant entraîner par son petit soleil.

Tandis que Yamaguchi émergeait de son sommeil il profita de la chaleur agréable que lui procurait le corps de Tsukki contre le sien. Il passa ses bras paresseusement autour de sa taille leurs doigts enlacés (Nda : x) je vous l'avez dit qu'il y avait pas assez de TsukiYama **)

-Tadashi c'est l'heure,murmura le blond doucement,le jeune brun fronçant les sourcils s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la couette.

-Encore une minute supplia t'il

-Yamaguchi…soupira t'il aller lève toi s'il te plaie,rougit le blond,le jeune attaquant se blottissant contre son petit amis, le plus petit entamant un câlin matinal appréciant le contact contre son amant,Kei le lui rendant le gardant contre lui un moment. Nos deux amoureux se levant et s'habillant le jeune blond embrassant son vis-à-vis aux cheveux brun avant de déjeuner et se rendre ensemble au lycée où ils retrouvèrent leur équipe.

-Yamaguchi ! s'écria Hinata où étais tu ? demanda t'il le petit roux s'étant inquiété de ne pas le voir la veille

-Heuu si tu me parles d'hier,j'avais aider quelqu'un à trouver son chemin,désolé s'excusa t'il

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas agressé ? c'est quoi cette marque sur ton poignet ? demanda le rouquin innocemment

-Ha ? c'est mon petit cousin il s'est amusé avec moi hier,j'ai du le garder,inventa le jeune brun ne s'étant pas aperçut de cette marque d'amour qu'avait laissé son amant sur lui la nuit dernière.

Tsukishima détourna le regard l'air mécontent

-Peu importe,avance le nain

Le jeune rouquin soupirant allant voir la cousine de son passeur de génie

-Av-senpai où est passé sugawara-san ? demanda Hinata l'air interrogatif

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mon soleil,fit la brune perplexe

-Je voulais lui demander de me faire des passes,soupira t'il déprimé,quand Ukai leur fit signe de se rassembler. Le jeune blond leurs annonçant leurs prochaines formation de match ainsi que leurs prochaine série de match d'entraînement,les corbeau retrouvant bien sur leurs éternel rival Nekoma,mais aussi le lycée de Yamato tous les regards se tournant vers la volleyeuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'elle surprise que tous le monde la regarde.

-Ben…on va jouer contre le lycée de Kirshima-san non ? dit Hinata quelque peu inquiet

-Oui,mais on s'est réconciliés,ce n'est plus un soucis,mais il est toujours décidés à gagner

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?! s'exclama Yamaguchi avec un sourire avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Oui sourit t'elle,je t'en avais parlé Tadashi.

-Désolé,j'ai juste rencontré Yamato rapidement hier,avoua le jeune brun en souriant,je suis content que tous soit rentré dans l'ordre

-Moi aussi,sourit la jeune Lewis,cet après midi je dois vous abandonner,Kirishima m'a demandée de venir jouer avec lui.

-Pas de soucis,dit Daichi,après tout tu as passé les derniers jours à vouloir nous aider

-J'en avais envie,c'était de la gentillesse,je vous reviens demain ria t'elle doucement.

-Tu as intérêt plaisanta Suga qui était arrivé,rappelle toi que tu as quelqu'un à qui tu manques.

-Comment pourrais je oublier,dit t'elle doucement.

Le jeune argenté lui souriant tendrement à cette annonce.

-Allez file tu vas être en retard

-Oui,je te l'ai toujours pas dit mais…je t'aime Koushi,dit t'elle avec tendresse en souriant partant du gymnase en courant les joues enflammées le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi répondit t'il en rougissant également très fortement,lorsqu'il entendit ses coéquipiers pousser un « oohhhh » imitant le couple. Nishinoya Tanaka !ça suffit !

* * *

**Et voilà x) c'était le chapitre 5 les amis ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plait laissez moi vos review ça fait plaisir *o***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey voici le chapitre 6 que vous attendiez tous hannnn xD toutes les semaines vous aurez votre chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'a moi ** et encore merci à toi señorita ^^ bon sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

-Désolé suga,soupira le capitaine,elle à du cran sourit t'il,bref ! au boulots tous le monde ! fit le brun énergiquement.

Tandis que la jeune femme brune dans son bus arrivait 1demie heure plus tard au centre omnisport de Sendai où kirshima l'attendait.

-Yo ! salua le noiraud,son équipe derrière lui,alors ça va ? demanda t'il

-Je pète la forme !sourit t'elle salut les gars !

-Hey salut Av ! salua également le reste de l'équipe

-On va bientôt entrer,annonça l'ébène. Ils finissent d'installer deux trois trucs et on pourra s'entraîner

-D'accord,bon sang je suis si contente j'ai vraiment hâte de jouer avec tous,surtout avec toi yamato sourit l'attaquante.

-Pareil,j'ai surtout envie de jouer contre Karasuno et toi aussi. Plus les gens son balèzes mieux c'est,dit yamato avec un sourire de défis.

-Tu seras servit avec Karasuno. Je suis devenue plus forte yamato-kun pour ta gouverne,bref ! allons y,fit t'elle entrant dans le gymnase immense du centre omnisport,ouvrant les portes du terrain sentant à plein poumon l'odeur du parquet et de la bombe de froid. La jeune Lewis laissant passer l'équipe de son ami,la volleyeuse posant son sac,l'équipe commençant à s'entraîner.

Yamato et son équipe s'échauffèrent, prêts à passer aux choses sérieuses. D'autres filles rejoignirent Av, et chaque personne commença à s'entraîner.

La brune souriant heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec d'autres joueuse,expliquant au plus jeunes le fonctionnement du volley leurs montrant quelques gestes. Le noiraud allant trouver cette dernière après un moment voulant jouer avec elle.

-Oui Kirshima j'arrive,sourit la brune ayant remarquée que des joueuses regardaient le jeune homme arriver derrière le dos de la volleyeuse

-C'est kirishima-kun n'est ce pas ? fit une des jeunes filles s'amusant avec un ballon de volley

-Canon ! mais il paraît que ses méthodes de jeux ne sont pas super…

-Yamato on y va mon grand ? sourit la brunette les deux joueurs se mettant en place prêts à jouer

-C'est toi qui est trop lente ! blagua t'il avec une lueur de défis dans son regard émeraude,partant sur le terrain tout en s'étirant,la jeune Lewis se laissant aller à rire rejoignant l'ébène sur le terrain ayant mis par sécurité sa genouillère.

Le coup de sifflet retentissant tandis que yamato regardait avec inquiétude le genoux de sa coéquipière,mais connaissant la brunette,il savait qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Cette dernière lui souriant,la brune s'étant mise au poste du passeur pour ne pas forcer sur son genoux. Le match commençant,le 1er set pour le mieux le duo de l'attaquant et de la passeuse laissant pantois les autres joueurs malgré ces années séparés,leurs complicités étaient toujours aussi présente.

-Encore une passe ! réclama le noiraud le sourire aux lèvres

-Tous se que tu voudras jeune homme,répondit la volleyeuse avec sourire donnant à l'attaquant sa passe favorite. Kirishima sauta alors aussitôt frappant dans le ballon,heureux de ressentir le contact du ballon contre la paume de sa main.

Le second set se terminant part la victoire de l'équipe avec un score de 25-20.

-Yamato le match était géniale !fit Av joyeusement. Elle était épuisée mais très heureuse

-Yep ! lui répondit t'il levant soudainement les bras sous le regard surpris de la brunette,le jeune garçon riant à cette réaction,c'est un high five banane,tape ! sourit t'il

Cette dernière pouffant frappant dans les mains du noiraud qu'elle prit ensuite dans ses bras.

-C'est toi la banane,ria t'elle

-J'ai pas la banane aux lèvres moi,répliqua t'il

-Hey !en plus tu as raison,je t'entend enfin rire fit t'elle plus doucement

-J'ai toujours ris grommela Yamato, néanmoins gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Av lui fasse une telle remarque.

-C'est tellement vraie,pouffa t'elle doucement en souriant,je suis heureuse yamato

-Je suis heureux aussi" fit ce dernier en s'étirant. Le match a été pas mal rude, les filles sont plutôt balèzes,constata t'il en regardant le terrain de l'autre côté. Il leur manque juste un peu de technique, mais je suis certain qu'elles peuvent avoir un bon niveau

-Oui elles sont bonne et je suis assez impressionnée pour être honnêtes,elles sont fortes

-Héhé, devine grâce à qui ?s'exclama Yamato, regardant Av avec un sourire à la fois provoquant et taquin.

-Me dit pas que? c'est toi? hey! mais je suis fière de toi!

-Evidemment que c'est moi ! Les pauvres ont passés 2 ans à subir mes entraînements de sadique, pas moyen qu'elles soient aussi faibles !" répliqua Yamato.

-Espèce de malade soupira t'elle,même moi je suis pas aussi fourbe,les pauvres filles,mais bon le travail à payée

-Hé oui. L'entraînement porte ses fruits, mais elles sont loin d'avoir le niveau pour aller jusqu'au national. Elles se feraient écraser comme des mouches.

-Et tu veux mon avis j'imagine,elles ont du potentiel ça c'est certain,les réceptions son bonnes les déplacements aussi,mais il leurs faut des entraînements avec d'autres équipes de leurs niveaux et du niveaux au dessus pour apprendre plus,et aussi un bon coach que tu pourrais évidemment faire à merveille l'année prochaine,vu que le volley se termine pour nous a moins qu'ont se fasse repérés part les journalistes sportif et les sponsors

-C'est vrai que c'est notre dernière année,soupira Yamato. J'ai décidé d'être coach, mais je ne serais peut-être pas sur Tokyo. On m'a proposé un truc en Amérique pour le volley dans le même genre. Je me dis que c'est une occasion en or à prendre, mais de l'autre... J'ai envie de jouer avec ces personnes. Tu vas sûrement me dire de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, mais sérieusement... Si je le pouvais, j'emmènerai toute la team avec moi dans un avion pour l'Amérique. Et je ne blague même pas, poursuivit il en soupirant de nouveau.

-Tu t'est attaché à ton équipe,je le comprends très bien d'un côtés c'est la chance de ta vie,si tu choisit d'aller au USA tu y seras 2ans pour apprendre,puis tu commenceras ta carrière avec une vraie que tu auras choisit,sinon tu restes ici avec eux à l'entraîner mon grand,tout en prenant ton temps pour arriver au sommets,quoi que tu fasses,tu seras fières de se que tu as fais dans les 2 cas

L'ébène la regarda, surpris, avant de pouffer de rire. -Toi alors... Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour éclairer ma lanterne. Je suppose que dans les 2 cas, je serais fier de ce que j'ai mené. Mais... autant être reconnu, je préfère largement prendre mon temps pour atteindre le sommet. Que ça prenne 10, 15 ou 20 , j'ai beau dire ça, j'y réfléchirais encore après tout.

-Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour réussir yamato sourit t'elle

-Ça, je n'en doute pas. J'ai une équipe formidable, Av Lewis, et je sais que j'ai les capacités pour le faire.

-Arrête de m'appeler Lewis! ronchonna t'elle pour la forme,mais c'est bien je suis fière de toi vraiment et me regarde pas comme ça,mon genoux va bien

-Je sais que tu vas bien, banane. Sinon, on serait pas là tous les deux, idiote fit Yamato en lui tirant la langue.

-Espèce de gosses! viens ici!fit Av en souriant courant après le noiraud comme au bon vieux temps, les deux amis courant sous les regard étonnés des tous les joueurs du gymnases

Av était toujours devant la porte des toilettes des garçons, quand un homme arriva derrière elle et gronda. Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain que tu te pousses ? J'ai envie de chier, moi !

-Dit ça à Yamato mon vieux j'y suis pour rien si il s'est enfermé

-Vire de là, t'as rien à faire ici" fit-il avant que Yamato n'ouvre la porte, intervenant.

-Hey, d'où tu te permets de parler aux autres comme ça ? Suicidaire va,répliqua t'il, fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est bon calme toi fit t'il se calmant ne voulant pas subir les foudres du noiraud

-Je vais bien Yamato le rassura la brune

-Poussez vous maintenant,insista le nouveau venue forçant le passage.

Krishima tourna la tête pour le voir et soupira

-C'est un de nos adversaire prévu pour les tournoi qui va venir,il s'appelle Akiyama Tsuchyia il est en 1er avec presque 1m95 pour 80 kg,plutôt balèze je devrais dire conclut le jeune homme.

-Tous dans les muscles et rien dans la tête,soupira la brunette constatant une forte rougeur sur son épaule

-Merde l'enfoiré ! siffla t'il en fronçant les sourcils,ça va aller ?demanda t'il

-Oui ça va aller ne t'en fais pas,je vais mettre de l'eau fraîche dessus,ça ira mieux après,merci de t'inquiéter pour moi yamato,sourit t'elle

-Idiote,fit t'il avant de lui prendre le poignet,l'attirant dans la salle de l'infirmerie. Je te dis ça par ce que c'est ton petit amis qui va s'inquiéter

-Je garderais mon t-shirt avant de soupirer de soulagement Hummmm c'est froid

-Ton petit ami n'en à pas l'air,mais il est beaucoup plus perspicace que tu ne le penses .

Au moindre faux pas il se doutera d'une truc,tôt pu tard,dit le joueur soignant la jeune brunette.

C'est bientôt fini alors supporte le encore un peu

-J'aime le froid au contraire yamato,ça soulage,l'informa la jeune Lewis

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais esquissant un sourire résigné.

-Tu as vraiment changée,mais bon en bien. Si tu avais changée en mal,je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être aussi salaud que maintenant,avoua t'il

-Oui j'ai changée,mais on s'entend toujours aussi bien si ça se trouve c'est toi qui m'aurait remise sur le droit chemin. Pour tout t'avouer j'ai vraiment changée lors de notre match l'un contre l'autre,plus exactement quand j'ai sentis la douleur et saisis la situation quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus marcher,mon cœur me criait que j'avais besoin de jouer avec toi et non contre toi.

L'expression du visage du joueur se fit plus

douce,mais la culpabilité l'envahit petit à petit.

-Av…murmura t'il effleurant son genoux du bouts des doigts,a cette époque reprit t'il,je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler,je me sentais tellement fort que personne ne pouvait m'arrêter.

-Je ne t'en veux pas je te l'ai,dis le rassura t'elle,j'ai fais des erreurs moi aussi part le passé,mon genoux à eu le temps de se reconstruire depuis le temps.

-Et en combien de temps ? depuis quand attends tu de jouer au volley ? pendant combien de temps as-tu sentit la frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouer ? et même après tu m'en veux pas ?

-Depuis 6mois il s'est consolider après mon opération il y à 1an l'ors d'un match 1mois après l'accident,j'ai fais ma rééducation pendant 6mois,depuis 2 semaines j'ai eu mal,je suis bien sûr aller consulter,il s'était avéré que j'avais une légère inflammation des ligaments,mon médecin m'avais conseillée de faire attention,et de mettre un bandage de maintient pendant mes entraînements de volley et de la crème anti-inflammatoire si je ne tenais pas la douleur, expliqua t'elle,mais j'ai peux reprendre le volley,certes doucement mais je peux jouer après 6longs mois entiers,et puis même après tous ça je ne t'en veux pas.

Yamato surpris,tira finalement une grimace.

-T'est trop gentille idiote,fit t'il en se redressant. Tu devrais appeler ton petit ami,il commence a se faire tard,je dois ranger le gymnase avec l'équipe.

-Tu es trop mignon au fond pour que je puisse t'en vouloir,puis ça ne servirait à rien d'être en colère.

Oui tu as raison,sourit t'elle sortant avec le noiraud l'infirmerie. Av appelant koushi,prenant son portable de son sac.

-Av ? répondit suga à l'autre bout du fil,comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ecoute c'était super,je me suis bien amusée koushi,sourit t'elle

-Tant mieux alors,Hinata à amélioré ses réceptions grâce à toi. Bon c'est pas encore au point mais on peut arriver à quelques chose,pouffa l'argenté.

-Je suis contente alors,shoyo à fait beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps

-En effet,fit il notre prochain match d'entraînement est programmé dans deux jours. On jouera donc contre l'équipe de Kirishima

-Je serais là pour voir ça,je manquerais ça pour rien au monde

-Haha,rigola l'argenté. Il faut que je te laisse, je vais aider Daichi à ranger le matos. Je viens te chercher après ?

-D'accord koushi,oh merci rougit t'elle je t'attend dans les escaliers devant le gymnase

-Pas de souci. Je devrais arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. Jusque là, attend-moi s'il te plaît. je vais essayer de faire vite

-Prend ton temps je suis patiente,je t'attend suga dit t'elle avec douceur

-A toute à l'heure,sourit le concerné avant de raccrocher. Le jeune feinteur devant lui esquissa un sourire.

-Comment va Av-senpai ?

-Elle va bien,elle s'est bien amusée,elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était fière de toi par ce que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès.

-Je vois sourit t'il,j'ai vraiment envie de jouer contre yamato-san !

-Moi aussi Hinata j'en ai très envie,sourit le passeur argenté

-J'ai envie de voir à quel point il peut être fort,ajouta kageyama

-Ta cousine ne t'as pas parlé de lui ? demanda Nishynoya

-Si surtout qu'Ukai nous à précisé qu'il faisait partit d'un des lycées avec un très bon niveau,mais notre courte doit être invincible.

-Il va être surpris en la voyant,fit tanaka,elle est imparable depuis que vous vous êtes entraînés comme des malades.

-J'ai vraiment envie de jouer maintenant ! soupira le rouquin frustré

-Attend un peu crétin ! on jouera contre eux dans 2 jours,demain on joue contre Nekoma,on doit encore s'entraîner ensemble,dit Tobio en ronchonnant de savoir toute l'attention de son petit amis placés sur autres choses que lui.

-Yeah ! j'ai aussi hâte de revoir Kenma et Kuroo-san s'écria le feinteur. Mais Kageyama tira une grimace agacée jaloux.

-Arrête de t'agiter sur chaque nom idiot !

-Mais ils sont super,Kuroo-san m'a appris des trucs par ce que je voulais t'impressionner,avoua le petit aux cheveux de feux. Le noiraud s'enflammant de rouge passant une main gêné derrière sa nuque

-Vrai…vraiment ?

-Ben oui,rougit également le petit attaquant,on s'est faites une promesse non ?alors je veux faire tous mon possible pour être le meilleur pour toi !

-Evidemment qu'ont sera les meilleurs,dit l'ébène néanmoins touché par les dires de son petit ami

-Je te fais confiance alors,sourit Hinata avec sincérité comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Je te fais confiance aussi idiot,fit le passeur en posant sa main dans les cheveux de soleil de son amant d'attaquant. Ce dernier lui souriant le laissant faire,nos deux amoureux rentrant ensemble chez Tobio mains dans la mains. Suga ramenant la jeune Lewis chez elle celle-ci gardant son argenté de petit ami contre elle.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda t'il en souriant

-C'était géniale,sourit la brunette tous contre lui.

Ce dernier la regardait tendrement lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de son épaule meurtrie,ce si laissant échapper à la joueuse un gémissement de douleur,Av grimaçant,Koushi fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai rien ,j'ai rien ! je me suis cognée contre une porte ! paniqua t'elle,j'ai rien du tous,Yamato m'a soignée j'ai rien du tous. L'argenté la regardant un instant songeur et suspicieux.

-Si tu le dis,soupira t'il se doutant bien sur de quelques chose,il allait le découvrir tôt ou tard lais il faisait confiance en sa petite amie.

-Koushi je vais bien,le rassura t'elle,je n'ai simplement pas fais attention,je ne veux pas t'inquiéter.

-Tu m'inquiètes encore plus en me disant ça t'est au courant ? soupira t'il en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne

-Pardon..murmura t'elle il y à une chose que je déteste,c'est faire du soucis aux autres,mais je vais bien hein ! je suis solide.

\- Ça j'en doute pas,fit t'il en volant un baiser furtif à la jeune femme,cette dernière se teignant d'un rouge pourpre des plus adorable venant enfouir son visage contre le torse du plus grand.

Suga esquissa un sourire, resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

De son côté, Hinata et Kageyama ressortaient d'un konbini, les bras pleins de nourriture,avant de tomber sur Yamato. La réaction d'Hinata ne se fit pas attendre, il pointa du doigt le nouvel arrivant et cria : YAMATO !

-Tient? salut chibi salua le noiraud,a se que je vois on arrête pas de se voir

Kageyama fronça des sourcils. Comment ça, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se voir ? A quand exactement devait remonter leur dernière rencontre ?

-Eh, tu es bien Kirishima Yamato ?demanda Kageyama, voulant confirmer ses doutes.

-Ouais,et toi le cousin d'Av j'imagine,elle m'a parlé de toi,on s'est réconciliés monte pas sur tes grands chevaux

Kageyama lâcha un "tsk" plus bruyant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -Evidemment que je suis au courant...ajouta t'il

-Je sais que j'ai pas était cool avec elle,c'est une amie précieuse qui à su me pardonner.

-C'est un peu tard pour t'en rendre compte,lâcha Kageyama en traçant son chemin, Hinata partant à sa suite. Ce dernier se retourna finalement vers Yamato et déclara :dans deux jours, on ne perdra pas !

-C'est nous gagnerons! fit le noiraud avant de sourire

Hinata lui répondit par un sourire avant de se retourner, de nouveau aux côtés de Kageyama. Pendant ce temps là, à la gare, l'équipe de Nekoma arrivait. Kenma suivit de Kuroo ainsi que leurs équipe descendait du train se dirigeant vers le centre d'entraînement de Karasuno en bus ayant hâte de voir son équipe au l'en demain.

Le trajet était assez animé, notamment grâce aux interventions de Taketora. L'équipe des chats arrivant enfin,puis s'installant et se restaurant comme il le fallait, une longue journée pleine de match s'annonçait. Kenma pensant déjà au incessante demande de son ami roux pour faire de multiples match,le feinteur jamais rassasié

-J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Shouyo,fit il tout en regardant son téléphone. Nous jouerons demain contre lui, après tout.

-Il n'y à qu'Hinata qui produit cet effet sur toi remarqua Tetsuro. Kenma rougit légèrement.

-Il est juste insistant...

-Et surtout très énergique,sourit t'il repensant à leurs derniers matchs ensemble,je me demande se que ça aurait donné avec lui dans notre équipe.

-Trop de fatigue,songea Kenma en soupirant. Hinata était énergétique, peut-être même un peu trop pour eux.

-Pour toi peu être,pouffa le noiraud moi je le trouve lumineux enfin bon vu qu'il est feinteur c'est normal

Kenma haussa des épaules.

-On verra bien. J'ai envie de voir comment leur courte a évolué

-Oui moi aussi,a mon avis ils ont du la bosser les connaissants,mais on est toujours plus forts

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 mes petits loups j'espère qu'ils vous plait dites moi tous ça dans les review ça fait plaisir ;) si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas x) je vous répondrais dans la mesure du possible **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 d'une Histoire volley x) *w* aujourd'hui au programme heuuu xD lisez le chapitre en tous cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi et encore merci à toi Splashy ** sur ce bonne lecture mes petits loups**

* * *

-Nos réceptions se sont améliorés. Mais Karasuno progresse vite. Ils n'ont pas dû chômer pendant ce temps.

-On verra tous ça demain,ils nous faut du repos,te couche pas trop tard par contre Kenma,le prévint le capitaine. Mais Kenma avait l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Il était à la fois excité de revoir Hinata, et totalement impatient de jouer contre Karasuno.

Se mesurer une nouvelle fois à eux serait intéressant,et le jeune passeur avait entendu dire que Karasuno s'était fait aider par un très bon joueur,mais qui était t'il? ça il n'en savait rien

-Je sors un moment,annonça Kenma, voulant prendre l'air.

-Ok lui dit Kuroo le regardant partir

Lorsqu'il sortit, un air frais le rafraîchit. Kenma poussa un soupir d'aise et partit dans le parc, s'asseyant tranquillement sur un banc, avant de sentir quelqu'un devant lui. Un homme plutôt grand, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Qui es-tu ?demanda t'il,Yamato esquissa un sourire.

-Et toi, tu es Kenma Kozume, n'est-ce pas ? fit il, curieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici, chaton ?

-On viens s'entraîner ici quelques jours

-Je vois. Demain, vous êtes donc contre Karasuno ?

-Oui,Shoyo va encore demander plein de matchs soupira le passeur

-Oh ? Tu connais le petit feinteur de Karasuno alors ?

-Oui,il est insistant soupira t'il

-Moi et mon équipe, on joue contre eux dans deux jours. J'aimerais bien voir votre match, Nekoma VS Karasuno, ça a l'air pas mal.

-On joue demain à 14h00 contre eux

-14h00 ? Hé, mais c'est parfait ! Par contre, j'ai une autre question : où est le grand brun qui est tout le temps avec toi ?

-Il est au centre pourquoi? qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

-Kuroo, c'est ça ? Il a l'air vachement balèze !S'extasia Yamato avec un sourire de défi.

-Oui Kuroo est fort,tu verras ça demain

-Eh bien... Notre match est dans deux jours aussi, juste celui après de Karasuno. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à vous, Nekoma.

-On verra fit Kenma le regardant de son regard de chat

-Enfin, Karasuno a aussi eu un bon entraîneur, paraît t'il.

-Alors c'était vraie,fit le blond songeur

-Son nom est Av Lewis. Tu n'as pas du entendre son nom pendant un bon moment, vu qu'elle était hors service à cause de son genou.

-Lewis..lewis..réfléchit Kenma une fille? intéressant,j'en ai pas entendu parler avant mais j'ai toujours crus que c'était un garçon avoua le blond,alors elle aurait entraîner Karasuno,fit t'il ne se souvenant pas la jeune fille

-Pfft !rigola Yamato lorsqu'il entendit Kenma. Av, un garçon ? Manquerait plus que ça !C'est bel et bien une fille. Elle a eu son moment de gloire au collège, mais sa blessure au genou l'a empêchée de continuer le volley pendant 6 mois.

-Dur compatie le jeune passeur,j'espère pouvoir jouer contre elle un jour histoire de voir son niveau,un genoux c'est trop précieux pour un joueur

Yamato s'assit aux côtés de Kenma, soupirant.

-Dire que c'est moi qui lui ait fait ça...

-Tu as l'air de t'en vouloir en tous cas..

-Evidemment. Moi-même je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de jouer au volley pendant 6 mois. C'est de la torture. Mais à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas…

-Maintenant tu as compris et c'est une bonne chose,tu te rends aussi compte de la patiente qu'elle à du déployer pour ne pas craquer et se blesser encore plus en reprenant le volley trop tôt,elle t'as pardonné?

-...Elle est trop gentille...,grogna Yamato, regardant par le sol avec culpabilité comme un enfant qui se ferait gronder.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors,c'est une amie précieuse alors tâche d'y faire attention,pour elle tu es assez important pour qu'elle te pardonne.

-Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur,déclara Yamato en regardant Kenma. Je veux encore jouer au volley avec les autres, je ne veux plus leur faire de mal.

-Je suis content que tu ais décidé ça

-Mh, tu ne me connais même pas,se rappela t'il j'ai l'impression que ça fait genre 10 ans qu'on se connaît,on s'est peut être croisé un jour mais aucun de nous deux ne l'a remarqué

-Qui sait

-HA !fit Yamato se relevant brusquement. Tu jouerais pas à BRAVE par hasard ?!

-Si pourquoi ? demanda Kenma

-N-naaan... pas possible... T'es le gars que j'arrive jamais à battre ! Le chevalier super puissant qui a atteint le nombre de EXP max !

-Je suis un gros gamer,avoua le jeune passeur,quand je joue pas au volley je joue à Brave

-Je vois ça ! Gros geek va !blagua Yamato. Comment tu fais pour débloquer toutes les améliorations, hein ? Parce qu'à moins de passer 80 ans sur ce jeu minimum ou de payer 500 dollar, c'est carrément impossible !

-J'ai des astuces,j'ai eu des codes par les développeurs du jeu par ce que je me suis fais remarqué à une convention à cause de Kuroo qui disait sur tous les toits au combien j'étais bon,ronchonna t'il je déteste me faire remarquer

-Mouais, tu m'étonnes, tricheur ! fit il en tirant la langue au blond. Je t'aurai déjà battu si j'avais les codes !

-Je suis pas un tricheur,je suis bon joueur par ce que je veux tout faire moi même je ne veux pas t'aide,seulement quand le soucis persiste plus de quelques heures,tu te souviens du boss de fin du chapitre 15? j'ai mis 2heures à le faire tellement c'était dur

-Deux heures ? Tu te fiches de moi ? J'y ai passé la journée dessus !

-Ha? pourtant j'ai analysé les déplacements du boss de fin en faite,il avait un schéma d'attaques prévu selon nos agissements,après suffisait d'utiliser la bonne techniques pour l'avoir

-Et puis, j'analyse pas moi, je fonce dans le tas !

-Et tu réfléchis après,pourtant au volley tu réfléchis à des stratégie non? les jeux c'est pareils

-Je me sens beaucoup plus à fond dans le volley que dans les jeux. Peut-être parce que tu es vraiment là au moment présent...

-Ouais, y'a de ça. Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire assez tard.

-A plus tard alors,le jeune blond se levant de son banc revenant au centre retrouvant son équipe,le passeur se couchant aux côtés de Kuroo

-Kenma ? T'étais passé où ?fit Kuroo en se tournant vers le passeur. Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard... soupira t'il, agacé. Il passa son bras autour du blond avant de sursauter. Hé, mais t'es gelé ! Tu t'es baladé où ?

-Je suis resté au parc prendre l'air,j'ai pas vu le temps passer désoler..

-Imbécile...grogna Kuroo, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Dors maintenant. Demain, on va avoir une sale journée crevante.

-Bonne nuit Tetsuro murmura le blond

-Bonne nuit, Kozume,ajouta le noiraud en embrassant le front du plus jeune blond trouvant le sommeil en un rien de temps tout contre son capitaine aux chaud où il se sentait en sécurité. La nuit se passa avec calme, les joueurs de Nekoma se reposant avec sérénité. Demain allait être une longue journée pour eux.

Le soleil se levant sur la ville de Sendai dans la maison des kageyama,la cousine du noiraud s'était levée plus tôt qu'a son habitude afin de se préparer attendant des coups se faire à la porte de la salle de bain

-Oui j'ai bientôt fini Tobio je m'habille vite fais,l'informa t'elle

Au salon, Kageyama avait déjà fini de préparer un déjeuner simple mais au moins comestible. Hinata n'était pas venu dormir ce soir à la maison, mais c'était toujours lui qui le réveillait les matins.

-Bonjour sourit la brunette arrivant dans la cuisine habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'une jupe,son cousin la regardant surpris,quoi? je suis une fille mon vieux

-Ben... D'habitude, tu te balades en boxer

-C'est quand je me lève ça ria t'elle,j'ai pris une douche avant mon grand,c'est si surprenant que ça?ria t'elle doucement prenant une pomme

Kageyama fronça des sourcils.

-C'est pour Suga-san que tu t'habilles comme ça ?

-Hein? non je vais pas changer uniquement pour lui,c'est juste que j'ai taché mon pantalon hier quand je t'ai aider avec le curry,puis tu sais que je suis plus à l'aise en pantalon,je n'aime pas exposer mon genoux,dit tu peux me prêter un pantalon? je m'en fiche que se soit trop grand

-Non, c'est juste que Suga-san trouverait ça mignon" fit Kageyama,d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être à lui que tu devrais demander un pantalon, les miens seront trop grand pour toi

-Tobio,je..t'est sur de toi? rougit t'elle

bon je lui demanderais,dit t'elle croquant dans sa pomme regardant part la fenêtre,sentant la tête de son cousin se poser sur la sienne,oui jeune homme?

Demanda t'elle souriant

-Dis…tu penses qu'hinata accepterait un rendez vous au parc d'attraction je veux dire,il est stressé et quand il stresse,il passe sa vie au toilette

-Mais bien sur qu'il acceptera tobio,si shoyo stresse à s'en donner des crampes d'estomac,y à pas mieux pour lui changer les idées

-Justement c'est se qui VA lui donner des crampes d'estomac,répliqua le noiraud

-Comment un rendez vous peu stresser ? vous êtes toujours ensemble,qu'est ce que tu attend de moi alors ? explique moi tobio fit la brunette.

-Un endroit qui ne le ferait pas stresser ? qui l'apaiserait ? je ne sais pas,hinata est toujours imprévisible…je ne vois pas quoi faire…

Av réfléchissant un instant qu'est ce qui pouvait donc faire plaisir à Hinata ?

-Là maintenant je te dirais sort avec lui en ville faites se qui vous plait et baladez vous,et emporte un ballon de volley

-Je devrais l'entraîner sur un terrain de volley ?

-Pas forcément on peut jouer n'importe où qu'il y à de l'espace,bref baladez vous,demande lui se qu'il veut faire,allez en haut de la colline à 17h il y à un truc spéciale en haut.

-Ah ? un feux d'artifice ?

-Oui,il va y en avoir un. Mais honnêtement être simplement avec toi le rend heureux.

-Je verrais...moi aussi j'ai juste envie d'être avec lui…

-C'est tous Shoyo,c'est un adorable soleil Tobio

-C'est vraie,il est adorable,confirma l'ébène.

-Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble sourit Av,allez allons y je veux te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à ton chéri.

-Ha ? ok fit Kageyama curieux de la proposition de sa cousine

-Géniale,il fait encore nuit,on y sera à temps ,di t'elle emmenant son cousin en haut de la colline où le soleil se leva doucement,des tourterelles s'envolant un peu plus loin,les rayons du soleil brillant à travers la rosé du matin qui tombait doucement à la brise du vent d'un cerisier donnant spectacle magnifique,l'ébène écarquilla les yeux devant cette vue.

-C'est super dit t'il surprit de ne pas avoir aperçut cet endroit plus tôt. Comment connais tu cet endroit ? demanda t'il se retournant vers la jeune brune.

-C'est comme ça tous les matins à 7h30 en hiver et à 6h en été sourit la jeune Lewis,je voulais me vider la tête un matin en courant et en faisant ma pause je suis tombée sur ça.

-Je vois…en tous cas,je suis sûr qu'Hinata ne refuserait pas de m'accompagner ici.

-Il va adoré j'en suis certaine sourit t'elle. Aller allons chercher ton amoureux,tu dois avoir très envie de voir Shoyo

-Osu !fit Kageyama impatient de revoir son petit amis,de son côté le jeune soleil avait reçu un message de Kenma lui disant qu'il était arrivé à Miyagi

-Yeah ! s'écria t'il joyeusement,soudainement son téléphone sonna indiquant que c'était Kageyama qui l'appelait

-Kageyama dit joyeusement le rouquin

-Ouais salut Hinata,je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi samedi ?

-Samedi ?! ce samedi ? le feinteur était inquiet,il espérait que son petit amis n'avait rien prévu pour **ce**

Samedi car lui et Kenma avait justement déjà prévu quelque chose

-Samedi prochain,on sera tranquille,là cet semaine on sera fatigués

-S-Samedi prochain ? Ok !,accepta Hinata, soulagé. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment que Kageyama ne lui propose ce samedi, il lui faisait confiance et Hinata aussi, mais il ne voulait pas que Kageyama ne s'inquiète pour rien, ou ne se fasse du soucis. Surtout s'il refusait son invitation parce qu'il allait passer une journée avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-On arrive te chercher Av et moi prépare toi ok?

-Ok ! fit Hinata

-Hinata ? je…je t'aime beaucoup…

-K-Kageyama ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?fit Hinata, haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'aime aussi, mais..Mais... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es surprenant ! Tout à coup, comme ça, tu... tu me dis que... I-Idiot !

-Je voulais te le dire crétin ! c'est important nan ?! rougissait le noiraud gêné sa cousine pouffant de rire devant la situation

-O-Oui, je suppose...bégaya Hinata, rouge de gêne lorsqu'il entendit les rires étouffés de Av. Je t'aime a…aussi, Kageya... Tobio ?

-Je…moi aussi Shoyo

Hinata ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Tu arrives bientôt, Bakageyama ?demanda t'il impatient de le voir

-Ouais on est là dit t'il avant qu'Av ne sonne à la porte du jeune rouquin

-Shoyo se sont tes amis qui t'attendent! lui indiqua sa mère en bas des escaliers

-J'arrive ! A ce soir maman !,annonça Hinata avant de quitter sa maison, traversant la porte d'entrée.

Hey, salut !salua t'il en sautant dans les bras de Kageyama.

-Salut Hinata,sourit t'il caressant les cheveux de feu de son petit respirant son doux parfum de clémentine,ce geste étant devenue une habitude chez le passeur ne pouvant plus se passer de parfum

-Tu as bien dormi ?demanda Hinata, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Kageyama.

-Ouais toi aussi j'imagine,murmura t'il continuant le baiser gardant contre lui son adonis à la chevelure de soleil

-Haha, la nuit a été un peu longue pour moi, mais ça peut aller. Natsu a regardé un film d'horreur, je lui avais pourtant dit non, mais elle a insisté et au final, elle ne pouvait plus dormir seule,soupira Hinata.

-Les enfants,sourit Av,bonjour Shoyo

-Oh, Av-senpai !s'exclama Hinata. Bonjour !

-Je crois que je vais passer devant,histoire de vous laissez entre amoureux dit t'elle avec un clin d'œil

-Argh !,Hinata relâcha aussitôt Kageyama, comprenant aussitôt qu'Av avait était témoin de toute la scène. Je suis désolé, allons-y !

-Ne t'excuse pas,va je suis amoureuse moi aussi

-C'est vrai...fit Hinata, gêné. Eh bien, allons retrouver Suga-senpai et les autres, ils doivent nous attendre !

-Prenez le vélo je part devant,dit t'elle en enfilant des rollers qu'elle avait sortit de son sac,la belle brunette partant devant les deux amants profitant de la fraîcheur du matin et du vent sur sa peau. Tous le monde se retrouvant devant le gymnase de Karasuno chacun saluant les autres

-Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir accueillir Nekoma comme il se doit. Ils arrivent dans une demie heure, échauffez vous et préparez le gymnase d'ici-là !déclara Daichi.

-Osu!firent toutes l'équipe se préparant comme il le fallait tous le monde se mettant au travail

-Il sont énergique se matin sourit Koushi

-Je suppose qu'un adversaire comme Nekoma ne peut que les motiver,ajouta Ukai, quelques notes entre les mains. Ils se sont pas mal améliorés, mais Nekoma a dû faire de même.

-C'est évident,on s'en souviendra de ses matchs contre eux

-Ouais. Surtout que maintenant, ils ont la possibilité de contrer notre courte. On ne peut plus compter sur l'effet de surprise pour une contre-attaque.

-Et Hinata à su s'adapter à cette situation en se battant de lui même dans les airs,l'équipe possède un très bon feinteur mais aussi une équipe de choc,avec chacun sa spécialité,sourit Takeda,se qui fait de Karasuno une équipe unique qui continue d'évoluer

-En effet. Ces gamins vont aller loin, j'espère qu'ils ne baisseront pas les bras. Enfin, connaissant Tanaka et Nishinoya, c'est pas grâce à eux qu'ils abandonneront,déclara Ukai avec un sourire confiant. C'était vrai, il avait confiance en l'équipe de Karasuno après tout. Ils n'allaient pas abandonner aussi facilement, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient rien tenté.

-Les dernières années son motivés,on fera quelques chose pour eux en plus de les emmenés au national

-Kyoko je peux demander un service s'il te plaie?demanda doucement la jeune Lewis à la belle noiraude

-Oui Av Qu'y a t'il ?fit Kyoko

-Est ce que tu aurais un pantalon à me prêter s'il te plaie? j'ose pas demander de à Suga de peur de le déranger

-Eh ?Kyoko cligna des yeux, puis regarda Suga avant de revenir une nouvelle fois sur Av. Je dois en avoir, accompagne-moi.

-Merci!tu me sauve la vie je suis pas dans mon éléments en jupe

-Je ne sais pas s'il sera à ta taille... Enfin, j'espère,fit t'elle en souriant, donnant un de ses jogging à Av.

-Ce n'est pas grave,merci quand même,fit t'elle en l'enfilant,le vêtements lui allant comme un gants,la brunette quittant sa jupe,plus à l'aise à présent

Kyoko esquissa un sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent au gymnase, Suga constatant qu'Av s'était désormais vêtue d'un pantalon. Il fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Tu t'es changée ?demanda t'il, curieux à la fois et sentant la jalousie piquer son esprit.

-Av.. ronchonna Suga, une moue boudeuse adorable se formant sur son visage. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de te prêter quoi que ce soit, si c'est pour toi.

-D'accord je te demanderais la prochaine fois,sourit la brunette embrassant la joue de son argenté.

-Mais... Tu étais mignonne en jupe,fit Suga.

-Ha? je moi? ben..ben...rougit t'elle au plus au point je..merci suga,ça me fait plaisir de le savoir

-Tu devrais te mettre plus souvent en jupe. J'aime beaucoup te voir comme ça,déclara t'il avant d'embrasser le front de sa petite amie. Enfin, je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Je ferais en sorte de l'être plus souvent,rougit t'elle avec sourire,là j'ai préféré le pantalon pour mon genoux

-Je vois,dit la passeur entendant du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Nekoma doit être arrivé.

* * *

**Yo ** c'était le chapitre 7 x) j'espère qu'il vous à plus mes petit amis c'était Crazy Av en direct de la toile pour vous servir x) pour ceux qui reconnaisse x) vous êtes des bons **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey yo ** me revoilà mes petits loups voici le chapitre 8 *w* j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi x) et petit blabla j'ai une semaine de malade je suis toujours aussi insomniaque x) mais bon je m'occupe en vous écrivant tous ça avec Señorita que je remercie encore ** aujourd'hui au programme Yamato le retour x) des matchs de l'action des sentiments et...vous verrez xD on se retrouve en bas x) **

* * *

-Aller je te laisse jouer,je te soutient Koushi

-Merci ! J'y vais !annonça Suga, allant accueillir l'équipe de Nekoma. Av aperçut une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnu, celle de Yamato.

-Yo, Av !cria ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

-Hey! sourit t'elle tu vas mon grand?

-Ça peut aller, et toi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le match Nekoma contre Karasuno, hein ? je suis venu le voir, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant

-Tu vas être surprit sourit t'elle

-Héhé,ce Kenma m'a parlé de beaucoup de trucs à propos de Shoyo. J'ai hâte de voir ça,fit ce dernier, partant s'installer dans les gradins.

-Oui,il est un des meilleurs feinteur que j'ai jamais vu,dit t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amis,portant son attention sur le match

Hinata se dirigea vers la passeur des chats

-Kenma !cria t'il joyeusement,ça va ?

-Bien merci Shoyo,je vois que tu as hâte de jouer contre nous

-Evidemment ! Et on ne perdra pas, cette fois !s'exclama Hinata, confiant

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Le match commençant Hinata accaparant toute l'attention sur lui comme l'excellent feinteur qu'il était,ce si laissant le champs libre à Asahi et Tanaka pour marquer des points

-Leurs tactiques ont pas changés, mais ils ont monté en progression,songeait Kenma, observant Hinata avec prudence. Il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes le jeune blond fit alors la passe à Kuroo, ce dernier smashant et reprenant le premier point qu'il leur avait été volé.

-C'est pas grave! on va reprendre le point! fit Daichi,belle action Nishinoya! Karasuno utilisant à la fois les signes et les appels d'Hinata pour ses attaques Nekoma ne comprenant absolument plus rien.

Nekoma fut obligé d'appeler un temps mort, histoire de mettre une pause dans les actions de Karasuno, réfrénant leur rythme acharné.

-Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas chômé...,constata Kuroo, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mais on ne se laissera pas faire. Suivez bien le nain des yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse avoir. Les bloqueurs,sautez après avoir bien analysé la situation. Si vous ne le sentez pas, ne sautez pas. Allez, on y retourne !

-Compris! l'équipe de Nekoma continuant de se battre contre Karasuno,les corbeau montrant leurs forces et leurs intelligences le score maintenant des plus serré à 22/23

Finalement, Nekoma remportèrent le premier set, toujours supérieurs en réception. Malgré tout, ils constataient les progrès de Karasuno.

-Aaah ! Le deuxième set sera à nous !s'exclama Hinata, frustré.

-On l'aura t'en fais pas,on les à mené en début de match,et souvient toi de leurs tête quand on à alterner les signes et tes appels? c'était cool hein? sourit kageyama

-Kageyama...,Hinata se remémora les gestes ainsi que les signes, et un sourire confiant illumina son visage.

-Oui. Allons-y !

-On va leurs montrer sourit le noiraud,ce dernier montrant toute la puissance de son petit amis le tirant vers le haut,les corbeau croisant le fers avec les chats un long moments

Le set commençait avait de plus en plus de pression, le score ne cessant de monter. Désormais, ils étaient à 25-26 points, Nekoma en tête, mais un autre smash leur reprit leur point. Ils étaient désormais à égalité.

Yamato lui complètement bouche bée devant le match Av lui souriant l'air de dire

-Je te l'avais dit

-Tu rigoles ? Ce gamin a une détente de malade !s'écria Yamato.

-Il est très surprenant oui,je lui envie son endurance

-Et il saute super haut... Bordel, je peux pas attendre de me mesurer à lui !fit Yamato, un rictus prenant place sur ses lèvres.

-Clame toi tu joues demain contre lui

-Argh, je suis trop impatient !le noiraud ébouriffa ses cheveux. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ressens ça !

-Hinata produit cet effet à tout le monde,pouffa la brune.

-Faut croire que c'est contagieux...soupira Yamato, frustré. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans les gradins et simplement être spectateur ! Il avait envie de se mesurer à Hinata Shouyo. Contrer ces smash et cette courte rapide.

-Et si tu veux on jouera ensemble à la pause d'accord?

-A la pause ? Mais c'est dans trente minutes !"s'exclama Yamato, boudeur. C'est pas juste, je veux aussi jouer, c'est frustrant !

-A moins qu'on aille dehors maintenant et qu"on loupe le gagnant c'est toi qui vois

Yamato eût du mal à se décider.

-Urgh... Je sais pas... Je veux voir le gagnant au moins...

-Alors restons encore un peu et on ira jouer ensemble

-Mais Nekoma semble beaucoup plus agile pour ce qui est des réceptions. Karasuno a beau s'être amélioré, il reste quand même des lacunes. Surtout que Nekoma semble bien mieux synchronisé que Karasuno.

-Karasuno à encore du boulot oui,mais ils ont un potentiel fous et ils évoluent encore et encore

-Oui. Pour ce qui est des réceptions en revanche, le petit libéro a l'air sacrément balèze. J'aurai aimé l'avoir dans mon équipe celui-là,fit Yamato, souriant.

-Nishinoya est un libéro exceptionnel

-Je vois ça. Le grand blond aussi a l'air d'avoir un certain sens du jeu. Par contre, celui qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est bien Kageyama.

-Je te l'accorde Tobio est un passeur de génie,il à su se caler sur les autres joueur,mais le joueur avec lequel il à le plus de complicité c'est Hinata,il n'y à que lui qui peu suivre se petit soleil

-En effet. Kageyama sans Hinata, ils ne sont rien sans l'autre, c'est le cas de le dire.

-Aussi longtemps qu'ils seront là,ils seront invincible

-Hé, on verra ça demain,fit l'émeraude. Je vaincrai leur courte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Attend toi à des surprises alors

-J'y compte bien. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

-T'as pas tous vu sourit t'elle,Yamato souriant

Tandis que plus bas, sur le terrain, le match battait son plein. Karasuno n'avait plus qu'un point à marquer pour égaliser le score, mais Nekoma usa une stratégie qui leur fit remporter un nouveau point. Encore une fois, ils avaient remporté le second set et par conséquent, leur second match. Hinata parut frustré.

-On a perdu !cria t'il avec rage. Je veux un autre match !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...,soupira Kenma, fatigué après ce ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes, moi...

-Hinata calmos! vous avez fais 2match à la suite! il est midi vous avez besoin de force disait Ukai,mangés pas comme des goinfres votre prochain match commence à 13h30

-OSU !cria l'équipe, malgré le fait qu'Hinata suppliait un autre match.

-Aller allons manger Kirshima puis on jouera un peu à moins que tu veuilles jouer maintenant vu que le terrain est libre?

Les yeux de Yamato semblèrent s'illuminer.

-Pour de vrai ?!

-Ben oui sourit t'elle,je suis pas en jupe ria t'elle,on à des ballons de volley à notre disposition

-Allons y alors ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant vers le terrain de volley.

Av à sa suite enfilant sa genouillère les deux amis s'échauffant puis commençant à jouer ensemble

-Av, Yamato !fit Suga en s'approchant du terrain. Vous ne mangez pas ?s'étonna t'il.

-Hein? heuuu on va manger après,on voulait jouer un peu avant en faite,j'ai un bento et des sandwich sourit la brunette a son argenté,tu en veux ? proposa t'elle

-J'aimerai bien jouer avec vous d'abord, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et je crois qu'Hinata est aussi partant,fit Suga regardant derrière lui pour constater la présence d'Hinata.

-Avec joie!viens Shoyo sourit Av venant vers se dernier l'entraînant avec elle revenant sur le terrain. Koushi je peux avoir une passe s'il te plaie? je veux sauter fit t'elle très impatiente,même si la jeune brune n'avait pas complètement repris le volley elle avait hâte de retrouver son équipe et le terrain

-Avec plaisir fit Suga avec un sourire confiant. Il lui envoya une passe, tentant de l'approprier le plus possible au saut de la jeune femme qui frappa dans le ballon et smasha.

La brunette soupirant de bien être souriant comme jamais regardant ses mains,offrant un sourire des plus magnifique à son petit amis

-YES! c'est trop bon!

Suga rougit, mais réussit néanmoins à lui rendre son sourire.

-C'était génial. Encore une ?

-Alors je vais pas le dire deux fois sourit t'elle,Yamato l'observant retrouvant la joueuse de volley qu'il avait vu la première fois. La jeune Lewis semblant renaître. Av courant une fois de plus frappant la balle que lui lançait son petit amis,Hinata sautant également en même temps la brune le noiraud lui ayant fait une passe

Hinata faillit rater son smash, frappant la balle du bout des doigts qui atterrit contre la paume d'Av. Il regarda Yamato. -Désolé... La passe était trop haute ? fit Yamato. Hinata hocha de la tête.

-Peut-être un peu plus bas, s'il te plaît, Yamato-san !

Le noiraud donnant une nouvelle passe au jeune rouquin qui smasha sa passe avec facilité souriant. Les deux attaquant changeant de passeur,Yamato heureux de pouvoir jouer encore une fois avec son amie

Le match était un set en 15 points, vu qu'ils n'étaient que quatre à jouer. L'équipe de Yamato et Av marquait des points, cependant bien vite reprit par Suga et Hinata. Arriva un moment om ces derniers eurent l'avantage, et ils n'y eut qu'un point de d'écart entre les deux équipes, 13 pour Yamato et Av et 14 pour Suga et Hinata.

-Je vais pas les laisser faire,fit Yamato.

-On les aura ria la brune,se déplaçant de façon agile un sourire et un regard de défit s'étant affiché sur son visage.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser avoir,répliqua Suga, lui aussi le regard plein de défi.

-Tu m'as jamais vu jouer mon ange,sourit t'elle,Yamato maintenant! fit t'elle faisant une passe au noiraud

Ce dernier smasha la passe avec énergie et dynamisme, marquant un énième point. Le prochain qui marquerait le point serait le vainqueur du match, leur score désormais à égalité 14-14.

-On peut pas dire que vous ne soyez pas à fond,déclara l'argenté,essoufflé.

-On est sérieux Koushi,sourit la jeune fille en sueur également,s'étirant faisant un clin d'oeil droit à Yamato,lui montrant le chiffre 3 dans son dos comme étant une courte rapide. Je te garantit qu'on va gagner, mais je te donnerais un cadeau pour te consoler après.

-Haha ! amusant. J'ai envie de perdre maintenant,plaisanta suga,mais je ne me laisserais pas faire,fit t'il le regardant brûlant de défi. Derrière son dos il fit lui aussi signe à Hinata lui indiquant quel attaque faire.

-Tient toi prêt Yamato,Suga est très fort

-J'en doute pas,. Je t'attend mon ange !dit Yamato imitant la voie de la brunette. Suga rougissant ratant sa passe qu'il lança du bout des doigts,Hinata ne pouvant donner qu'une petite pression dessus. La balle tomba néanmoins à terre par un coup de chance,le rouquin et l'argenté remportant le set. Je lui fais de l'effet tu crois ? blagua le noiraud.

-J'en ai aucune idée,mais tu lui as fais de l'effet,éclata t'elle de rire

-Hey Yamato,je te conseillerais de ne pas me faire du rentre dedans,Av risque d'être fâchée,dit le passeur avec un petit sourire en coin. La brunette regardant son amis. Non c'était impossible Yamato aimait les filles à poitrine généreuse,il n'y avait aucun risque

Le noiraud remarquant qu'Av le regardait intensément haussant un sourcil il lui demanda

-Quoi ?

-Rien,sourit t'elle je suis juste heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Yamato haussant un sourcil douteux

-Si ce n'est que ça,soupira t'il néanmoins lui aussi heureux.

-Je meurt de faim !je vais prendre mon sac vous voulez des sandwich ? j'en ai fais plein proposa la jeune femme

-Pourquoi pas sourit le passeur argenté en s'approchant de la brune,je meurt de faim aussi,n'est ce pas Hinata ?

-Oh ça oui !

La jeune Lewis souriant avec douceur sortant son bento ainsi qu'un autre et une bouteille de thé glacé revenant avec et posant le tous.

-Whoa !ça à l'air délicieux ! s'exclama le jeune rouquin l'eau à la bouche

-J'ai tellement faim déclara son petit amis

-Bonne appétit alors,servez vous,sourit t'elle

-Yeah !merci Av !s'exclamèrent les 3 garçons se jetant sur la nourriture scindant en même temps un Itadakimasu

Tous les quatre mangeant,la brunette buvant son thé glacé,un goutte glissant sur sa peau arrivant à la vallée de sa poitrine frissonnant,la volleyeuse ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait.

Son petit amis suivit du regard la goutte,à la fois coupable et avec intérêt curieux. Il s'avait que c'était mal,mais il avait envie de voir jusqu'ou irait cette goutte,cette dernière disparaissant sous le débardeur de la jeune femme qui sourit à Koushi.

Suga sursautant avant de se reprendre que c'était t'il dont passé ?que venait t'il de faire ? autant de question qui s'entrechoqué dans son esprit,à ses côtés Yamato pouffa de rire le passeur comprenant alors qu'il avait était espionné.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe vous deux ? demanda la brunette intriguée se rapprochant d'eux curieuse.

Suga secouant la tête frénétiquement bafouillant

-R-Rien ! Ce n'est rien, Av !paniquait t'il

-J'avais cru sourit t'elle

Yamato ayant un sourire en coin.

-Et ton intuition ne s'est pas trompée.

-Yamato ! jura Suga, gêné.

-Je te suis pas là fit la brune perdue

-Demande donc à Suga ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête de pervers,fit Yamato en lui tirant la langue.

-Yamato! fit la brune plaquant ses bras sur sa poitrine,t'aurais pu me le dire! rougit t'elle s'étant rendu compte que son débardeur laisser voir son soutien gorge le tissus étant assez léger

-Quoi ? Mais personne ne s'y intéresse à part lui,blagua t'il, pointant Suga du doigt.

-Ben t'aurais pu le dire quand même fit t'elle en se levant prenant un t-shirt de son sac,allant enlever son débardeur dans le locale du gymnase pour se changer

Mais Av se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait pris le mauvais sac et portait désormais le t-shirt de Suga.

-Av s'est trompée de sac,constata Suga.

La brunette restant un moment dans le locale humant le parfum de son petit ami se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle se soit trompée de sac

Quand soudain, deux petites frappes a la porte se firent entendre.

-Av ?fit la voix de Suga.

-Hein ? fit t'elle rougissant,j'ai pris le mauvais sac,mais c'est pas si mal en faite j'adore ton odeur

-A-Av !,s'exclama Suga, rougissant. Ce que tu peux être embarrassante...

Le passeur la serrant dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur entre eux lui murmurant

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime koushi,rougit la jeune femme comparable à une pivoine

L'argenté souriant tendrement en admirant sa petite amie

-Allons y,Yamato doit faire un tas de bêtises avec Hinata en se moment même

-Oui ! fit t'elle revenant sur le terrain pleine d'énergie donnant un câlin à Hinata et Yamato par pure gentillesse,la jeune Lewis embrassant suga en dernier

-Les gars !cria Nishinoya,on reprend les matchs,alors échauffez vous !Yamato apercevant Yamaguchi

Ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler

-Hey Tada-chuu !

-Bonjour Kirshima-kun ! le salua t'il

Derrière lui Tsukishima grimaçant lorsqu'il vit yamato s'approcher de SON yamaguchi

-Alors se super service ? tu me le montre ou bien ?

-Tu pourras le voir,soit patient ria le brun

-Yamaguchi,fit Tsukishima coupant court à la conversation,le match commence allons y

-Oui Tsuki,sourit le plus petit allant sur le terrain,le match commençant

Cette fois ils jouaient contre une école qui leur était inconnue

-Yo !moi c'est Hanazawa aillier ! enchanté les gugusses de Karasuno !

-On est pas des gugusses ! cria Hinata

-Laisse les on va les massacrer sourit Tobio de façon diabolique

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de pleurer devant nous ? fit Hanazawa d'un rictus machiavélique

-Oh mais on est très fort

-On va voir ça !déclara Hanazawa les gars,en piste !

L'équipe d'Hanazawa faisant les frais de leurs arrogances Karasuno gagnant leurs match

A la fin du la journée tout le monde était exténués,Hinata et Kageyama les premiers.

-Je suis mort,haletait le rouquin

-Tient petit soleil,sourit Av lui tendant sa bouteille ainsi que donnant sa bouteille à son cousin,j'ai aussi vos bouteilles les garçons.

-Merci,sourirent Tobio et Shoyo lorsqu'ils prirent leurs bouteilles

Le noiraud buvant une grande gorgée assoiffé comme il était cette fin de journée épuisante.

-De rien,fit la brunette les laissant se rafraîchirent,la jeune volleyeuse allant s'asseoir regarder son genoux intriguée ce dernier lui faisant encore mal à son grand étonnement,Coach Ukai ? demanda t'elle

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez jeter un œil à mon genoux s'il vous plait il me faite encore des siennes,expliqua t'elle

Ukai acceptant,il se pencha vers le genoux de celle-ci et fronça les sourcils.

-Ton genou n'est pas en bon état. Tu devrais arrêter de jouer pendant quelques temps,ça lui permettrait de reprendre des forces. N'insiste pas trop sur les sauts,sa condition n'est pas la plus mauvaise,mais elle n'est pas la meilleure non plus. Si tu veux mon avis,tu devrais t'abstenir de jouer pendant un temps,c'est ça ou tu y perdras ton genoux

-Je comprends…merci coach,mon équipe va devoir se passer de son capitaine encore un moment,dit t'elle tristement. Mais le volley est le plus important,je vais faire attention.

-Je te comprends,mais c'est soit ça,soit ton genoux y passera. Courage,fit le blond en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vais tenir le coup,j'ai bien attendu 6 mois,quelques semaines en plus ne seront rien. Yamato je ne jouerais pas avec toi avant un moment mon grand,le prévint t'elle

L'émeraude se sentant alors coupable un voile de noirceur se faisant sur son visage.

-Av..murmura t'il en colère contre lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais du ça,elle ne le méritait pas.

* * *

**Alors ? *w* ça vous plait x) dites moi tous ça dans le review ça me motive ****


	9. Chapter 9

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 mes enfants x) je vous ai pas trop manqués ?m'ouais x)**

**Petit racontage de vie x) je bosse comme vous tous et croyez moi j'ai hâte d'être au vacances *o* x) et ça n'a rien à voir mais Splashy et moi avons fais un Os Ereri que je vous invite à aller voir x) Aujourd'hui au programme des matchs et des souvenirs x) on se retrouve en bas sur ce bonne lecture **

* * *

-Kirishima Yamato je t'interdis de te blâmer ! tu étais jeune et perdu par ma faute,mes agissements n'était pas un exemples,ce qui est arrivé était du à ma non vigilance,j'en paye les frais c'est uniquement ma faute .

-Mais ce qui est arrivé est aussi de ma faute !si je n'avais pas agît comme ça,si je ne t'avais pas suivit…si seulement tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré !

-Comment tu peux dire ça mon grand…ta rencontre je ne la regrette pas,elle m'a permit de rencontrer mon rival,mon égal et mon meilleur ami.

Entendant le mot « meilleur ami »venant de la jeune femme yamato se mit alors à rougir heureux de savoir cela,il se sentait étrangement bien.

-A…Av je ne mérite pas de l'être,pas après tout le mal que je t'ai fais.

-Oh et pourtant si,fit t'elle lui souriant quelques perles d'eau salé dévalant les joues de la brunette

-Av…murmura t'il

-Av ? s'exclama Sugawara,hey pourquoi pleure tu ?

Fit t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je..je pleure par ce que Yamato dit que j'aurais jamais du le connaître à cause de se qu'il m'a fait,alors que je le pardonne,tu es un sacré idiot Kirishima! pleura la brune

-Quand est ce que ça va te rentrer dans la tête que tu es un pur tsunderer,ronchonna l'argenté à l'adresse du noiraud

-Koushi,yamato est comme ça lui en veux pas,toi par contre compte sur moi pour revenir en force quand j'irais mieux ! fit t'elle essuyant ses larmes venant prendre l'ébène contre elle

-Imbécile rogna t'il,celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi Av se comportait comme cela avec lui,il savait qu'elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami et son rival. Mais rien ne pouvait changer le passé le volleyeur se sentait terriblement désolé pour ses actes passé.

-Je te pardonne mon grand,enregistre bien ça

-Tu auras beau me le dire autant de fois que tu le voudras,je sus pas sûr que ça rentre aussi facilement,soupira t'il

-Pas de soucis tu me connais je suis têtu,sourit t'elle

-Aussi têtu qu'une mule idiote,ronchonna t'il

-Je suis une véritable verseau jeune homme.

-D'ailleurs,ça fait un moment que ton petit ami me lance des regards noir,tu devrais peu être me lâcher la tête de mule.

-Désolée,s'excusa t'elle mais qu'est ce tu veux je suis spontanée,fit t'elle croisant les bras.

-Ça ne fait rien,la rassura le jeune argenté. Et puis tu comptes m'offrir plus q'un câlin n'est pas,je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

-Mais évidemment Koushi,ne t'en fais pas,sourit t'elle jouant la carte de la séduction avec le vice capitaine.

Les joues de Suga rougir légèrement. Il ne pensait pas découvrir une telle facette, surtout pas sur Av.

-Tu es trop mignonne, idiote,dit Suga en rougissant.

-Je suis une femme après tout

-Bonjour la modestie blagua Yamato, qui n'en pensait tout de même pas moins.

-Hey! je dis la vérité j'ai une poitrine je ne suis pas un mec que je sache

Yamato lui tirant la langue tel un enfant

-Heureusement,sourit il.

-Espèce de gosses va,sourit t'elle ébouriffant les cheveux d'ébène de son ami

Tandis que les deux amis rigolaient' Suga regardait la scène en silence, avec un sourire qu'il ne sut pas s'il était vrai ou faux. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il était à la fois heureux pour Av de s'être réconciliée avec Yamato. Mais d'un autre... il était jaloux de cette proximité.

-Koushi samedi prochain je suis libre toute la journée tu es libre toi aussi?lui demanda sa petite amie

Suga, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta.

-Je pense que je serais libre

-Géniale! alors je te donne rendez vous heuu ben chez moi à 14h on ira se balader

-Ok, 14 heures donc ?

-Oui sourit t'elle

-Très bien. Je devrais être libre je pense.

-Ouiiiiii se réjouit la jeune femme

La journée se terminant, Suga' après avoir raccompagné Av se rendit chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit aussitôt rentré et soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il aimait Av, mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas être possessif avec elle. En fait, s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait attachée pour qu'elle ne s'en aille plus jamais, que personne ne la voit et qu'elle soit pour lui seul.

(Nda :Oui ça fait environs 1semaine voir 2 à tous casser xD )

Le jeune argenté laissant divaguer son esprit ce dernier se souvenant du repas de midi quand il avait observé la jeune femme,dire que cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient,mais il l'avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des lustres,ils avaient des points communs et ils aimaient la même chose le volleyball

Suga fronçant les sourcils que devait t'il faire ? en parler à a Av serait une bonne idée,mais d'un côté il trouvait cette jalouse à la fois puérile et ridicule,la jeune Lewis l'aimait et il le savait. Koushi sachant que si il décidait d'en parler à sa petite amie,elle lui donnerait une réponse honnête sans le juger.

L'argenté soupira,décidant alors de ne pas lui en parler,voyant d'abord si les choses s'arrangeaient d'ici là. Après tout,rien ne pressait.

Le l'en demain,son réveil sonna en retard le jeune homme du se préparer en vitesse oubliant son téléphone en enfilant ses vêtements à la vite.

Sa brunette de petite amie ne venant pas se jour là,Tobio informant les autres que sa cousine devait se rendre à une visite de contrôle pour son genoux.

Yamato tirant évidemment la grimace agacé lorsqu'il

Lut le message sur son portable lisant qu'Av ne pouvait pas venir. Celle-ci lui disant qu'elle était désolée,mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement,car sinon elle serait venue comme les autres jours. L'émeraude boudant à cette situation. Après tout Av lui avait promis qu'ils joueraient ensemble.

-Hey Yamato !cria Sugawara,où est passé Av ? demanda t'il au jeune noiraud

-Elle doit passer une visite de routine pour son genoux,son médecin l'a appelé,elle peut pas faire autrement,ronchonna t'il

-Je vois,soupira le passeur soulagé de savoir que sa petite amie n'était pas restée chez Kageyama en l'attendant. Dire qu'il avait oublié son portable chez lui.

Aujourd'hui notre match est contre vous ? demanda l'argenté en direction de l'attaquant aux cheveux d'ébène.

-Ouais c'est cet après midi,je suis impatient de jouer,mais d'un autre je veux repousser,je veux qu'Av vous vois jouer,enfin je sais pas si tu vois se que je veux dire

-Eh bien…si on peut faire ce match aujourd'hui,ça me convient,mais demain c'est impossible déclara Daichi.

-Oui je comprends,le match se fera aujourd'hui c'est certain

-A qu'elle heure se termine son rendez vous ? questionna le passeur de karasuno

-Aucune idée,avoua l'attaquant,les rendez vous chez le kiné peuvent prendre 1h30 voir 2heure

-Je suppose qu'on peu compter encore deux heures devant nous,fit Daichi

-Merci d'attendre vraiment,remercia le noiraud

-Pas de quoi Yamato,mais je crois qu'en échange,Hinata nous avait demandé quelques matchs en plus,n'est ce pas ? demanda Daichi en tournant la tête vers ce dernier

-Oui !je veux des matchs !Yamato-san à l'air super fort ! sourit le rouquin.

Tandis que pendant se temps la jeune brunette s'entretenait avec son médecin de l'état de son genoux

-Alors doc ?

-Eh bien ton genoux n'a pas meilleur forme…ça doit faire deux ou trois jours qu'il est dans cet état. Est-ce tu as repris le sport ?

-Seulement quelques jours,mais on m'a conseillé d'arrêter un moment

-Et il n'avait pas tord,déclara le médecin en grattant son menton,Tu as demandés un effort considérable à ton genoux pendant une longue période,si tu continues,il ne supporteras pas cet effort,repose toi

-D'accord doc,soupira la brune,je suppose que le volley sera pas pour de suite

-Non mais peut être quelques mois. En tous cas si tu continues tes efforts sur ton genoux,la guérison risque non seulement d'être plus de ralentir,mais en plus de devenir impossible expliqua t'il

-Yamato aura de mes nouvelles,soupira la brune,merci doc,donc si je comprends bien,plus de sport ?

-Exact jeune fille,plus de sport jusqu'à se que je t'en donne l'autorisation,déclara le médecin lui donnant une dispense

-Je vais devoir penser à mon remplacement…enfin bon merci doc,je veux garder mon genoux et reprendre le volley quand j'en serais capable.

-Pas de soucis,revient quand je te rappellerais,fit le médecin regardant sa patiente partir de son bureau.

Av sortant du bureau et de la clinique,la brune s'asseyant sur les marches de cette dernière soupirant tristement,son regard sur son genoux.

-Désolée,murmura t'elle doucement

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? fit une voix que la jeune Lewis reconnaissait très bien

-Je ne peux pas reprendre le volley comme avant,du moins pas maintenant. Le verdict est tombé plus de sport pendant quelques mois.

Yamato soupirant ronchonnant par la même occasion

-Idiote..je t'attendrais

-Yamato…espèce d'idiot ! pleura t'elle trop émue par les mots de son ami,cette dernière essuyant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en vain ses perles d'eau salé

coulant d'elle-même

-Pleurnicheuse va pouffa l'émeraude. Allons y,Suga est les autres nous attende ok ?

-Je pleurniche pas d'abord !et bien sur que j'arrive

Le noiraud esquissant un sourire,les deux amis se rendirent au gymnase de Karasuno,prenant le 1er bus qui était passé. Suga prenant sa volleyeuse dans ses bras une fois que celle-ci était arrivé,le jeune argenté lui murmurant doucement à son oreille

-Tu m'as manqué

-A moi aussi Koushi,lui avait t'elle répondue tendrement,le passeur la serrant dans ses bras un peu plus.

-Comment va ton genoux lui demanda t'il doucement

-Mal..je dois arrêter le sport pendant quelques mois,avoua t'elle

-N….non…pour de vrai ?..ça va être dur

-Vraie sourit t'elle tristement,je vais y arriver…j'aime trop le volley et puis on m'attend

-Je te connais,murmura son petit ami,tu seras forte

-Comme toujours Suga

-J'en doute pas,fit ce dernier en souriant

-Je peux pas abandonner sans avoir essayer sourit t'elle

-C'est toi tout craché ça,fit Suga,après tout il avait toujours connu Av aussi forte qu'elle l'avait toujours était,même si la brunette avait sa part de doute elle ne se laissait pas abattre.

-On commence le match ? s'impatienta Hinata,les yeux pétillant d'impatience,l'argenté soupira posant une main dans les cheveux de soleil du jeune rouquin

-Oui allons y Hinata,dit t'il en esquissant un sourire

Le match contre l'équipe de Kirishima commençant se rendant compte à quel point Karasuno pouvait être fort

-Tss !on peu dire qu'il donne du fil à retordre,grimaçait le noiraud,Gen,une passe par là !

Ce dernier la faisant à Yamato échappant de justesse au contre,Nishinoya sauvant la balle

-Bien joué Nishinoya !le félicita Daichi Allez encore une !

-Osu ! cria toute l'équipe,Karasuno gagnant de justesse 25-23

-Le second set sera à nous !cria Yamato,bougez vous les feignasses !cria t'il à son équipe

-Aller les garçons !allez Suga !encouragea la brunette

L'argenté adressant un sourire à sa petite amie. Tandis que le match continuait,le lycée de Yamato gagnant le second set. Il ne restait plus que le 3ème set. L'attaquant plus que motivé était étrangement calme,mais cela signifiait qu'il se donnait à 100% pour ce match,tout le monde pouvant voir sa concentration.

Il analysa rapidement la position des joueurs essayant de prédire les prochains mouvements de ses adversaires

-Tu m'auras pas une deuxième fois chibi,songea t'il une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa joue.

Hinata utilisant tous ses talents de feinteur,feintant ainsi Yamato ainsi que son équipe elle-même tellement Shoyo était un feinteur exceptionnel. Le jeune rouquin permettant à son équipe de gagner grâce à ses feintes mais aussi grâce à leurs entraînements et aux nouvelles techniques qu'ils avaient appris avec Nekoma.

L'attaquant esquissant un sourire de pure joie. Bon sang ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait joué autant à fond ? Le volley était tellement amusant.

Hinata lui souriait comme jamais sautant de joie,le jeune soleil produisait toujours de bonne émotions chez ses adversaires et c'était aussi valable pour Yamato.

Le match se terminant sur la défaite du lycée visiteur, l'équipe essoufflée comme si elle avait courut un marathon,ce qui était sûrement le cas.

-Bon match sourit le noiraud,félicitant Hinata pour sa ténacité,lui serrant la main heureux d'avoir était son opposant. Je sais que je t'avais promis un tas de match et je suis toujours partant,sourit t'il

-Bien joué Yamato-san,sourit le rouquin,oui plein de match ! mais on va vous laissez vous reposer,sourit t'il le match était pas simple

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?toi le rayon de soleil débordant d'énergie !blagua t'il. T'en fais pas pour moi va,j'ai bien plus d'endurance que tu le crois,ça vaut aussi pour mon équipe

-Yeah ! sauta de joie le jeune attaquant,je suis content qu'on soit ami tu sais,souriait t'il

-A….ami ?dit t'il piquant un fard monumental,quoi ? sérieusement?ami ?pour de vraie ?

-Ben oui !bien sur qu'on est ami,sourit Shoyo

Yamato, surpris,esquissa finalement un sourire.

-Idiot,murmura t'il. On en voit pas tout le temps des gars comme toi sauter de partout, tu sais.

-Héhéhé ria le jeune soleil,je suis comme ça

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un imbécile pouffa t' -y pour le deuxième match ! Cette fois, je ne perdrais pas !

-Compte sur moi pour ne pas perdre! sourit le jeune roux

-Je n'ai jamais compté sur toi pour perdre,blagua Yamato. Même si je dois avouer que ça m'aurait bien arrangé, niveau fierté.

-J'ai goûté à la victoire et j'adore ça

-Rassure-toi, t'es pas le seul. L'attaquant et son équipe se rendirent sur le terrain une fois de plus,le match commençant cette si ce dernier se terminant par un match nul

Finalement, la fin de la journée arriva. Yamato et son équipe partirent du gymnase de Karasuno, sous la promesse de faire d'autres matchs,en particulier Hinata et Yamato, qui se jurèrent de se battre à nouveau. De son côté, si Tadashi n'avait pas pu lui montrer son service flottant, il lui promit de le lui montrer en match officiel, lorsqu'ils atteindront les nationales.

Yamato rentra bien vite chez lui, exténué par les matchs et l'énergie d'Hinata. Comment ce gars pouvait-il courir aussi vite ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça, même en 7 ans de volley dans toute sa vie... Enfin, il n'avait que 18 ans. Il aurait bien le temps de découvrir d'autres choses tout aussi extraordinaires.

-T'en fais pas, chibi,murmura Yamato serrant les poings. Je vais bien te battre un jour où l'autre et te mettre une sacrée raclée !

-Yamato?demanda la mère de se dernier toquant à la porte de son fils

-M'man ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,fit ce dernier, se redressant de son lit.

-Av-chan m'a donnée ça pour toi sourit,sourit t'elle,entrant dans la chambre de son fils,lui donnant une enveloppe avec écrit sur son dessus "Free",elle m'a dit que tu comprendrais,fit t'elle en souriant la lui donnant

Yamato prit l'enveloppe, remerciant sa mère qui referma la porte. A la fois pris d'impatience et de curiosité de savoir ce qui se trouvait dedans, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et l'ouvrit néanmoins avec précaution. Si c'était Av qui lui avait laissé ceci, ce devait être vraiment important...!la lettre étant accompagné d'une petite note **"Je suis certaine que tu as oublié quel jour on était,mais je te le souhaites chaque année mon grand joyeux anniversaire des 7ans Yamato ^^ "**

Le noiraud d'abord surprit esquissa un finalement un sourire

-Pfft !Idiote,murmura t'il en prenant le pendentif qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. Ce dernier représentant une moitié de Yang Av possédant évidement le Yin,l'émeraude l'admirant quelques secondes avant de le passer autour de son cou.

Il est superbe murmura t'il doucement,le jeune attaquant n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car dans l'enveloppe se trouvait quelques photos,celle-ci lui rappelant des souvenirs de collèges lorsque lui et la brunette jouaient ensemble dans la même club. Une photo en particulier attirant son regard,la photo le montrant avec la jeune Lewis qui lui souriait comme jamais.

L'ébène ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de nostalgie se souvenant de la jeune fille froide mais souriante lorsqu'il s'agissait de volley et de ses passes.

Ah ! en parlant de passes,dit Yamato à voix haute

Sugawara de son côtés se tourna vers son portable l'entendant vibrer sur sa table de chevet,l'argenté lui indiquant un message de Yamato,ce dernier lui donnant rendez vous dans le parc,curieux Suga se rendant néanmoins sur place où il retrouva l'attaquant.

-Qu'est ce tu me veux ? demanda t'il méfiant

-Rien de méchant rassure toi,dit t'il en sortant quelques chose de sa poche le tendant au passeur de Karasuno.

Tient cadeau !déclara t'il. Koushi prenant la photo que lui donnait le noiraud,voyant sa petite amie y figurer plus souriante que jamais.

-Où est ce que tu as ça ? demanda t'il surprit

-C'est un secret !sourit Yamato en lui tirant la langue tel un enfant,remercie moi plutôt

-Oui désolé,merci,mais je suis très surpris en vérité

-Je rigolais,murmura t'il,tu m'étonnes d'être surpris,pouffa t'il,j'étais pris au dépourvut moi aussi

-Nous sommes deux alors,mais elle est magnifique,elle date du collège je suppose ?

-Exact,c'était il y à assez longtemps. Av n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle est maintenant.

-Comment ça ? demanda Suga intrigué,elle m'a effectivement dit qu'elle avait changée,mais en quoi je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Elle était bien plus froide et distante que tu ne le penses.

-Je crois avoir une idée de comment elle pouvait être,pouffa t'il doucement claquant l'ancien comportement de Kageyama sur la brune au collège.

-Je ne dirais pas Reine solitaire,mais Av aimait bien jouer au volley avec les autres,c'est juste qu'avant il n'y avait que la puissance qui la préoccupait,elle voulait être forte à tout prix.

-Je vois,avec toi elle à su s'ouvrir je dirais,elle et Tobio font la paire,lui ancien Roi du terrain,elle ancienne Reine solitaire,ils ont trouvés leurs lumière,sourit t'il

-Moi ?fit t'il faisant un vague geste de la main en guise de pas du tout !

-Ha bon ? j'aurais jurer pourtant,vous m'avez l'air très complices à mes yeux.

-Certes, elle me faisait des passes et je smashais, mais rien de plus. Après tout, on ne s'est plus vu depuis pendant plus d'1 an avant que je ne la retrouve ici.

-Mais elle tient à toi à se que je vois

* * *

**Et voilà c'était le chapitre 9 mes petis loups x) j'espère qu'il vous à plus autant qu'a moi et encore merci à toi Splashy ** dites moi se que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ à la semaine prochaine ** **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 mes petits choux x) comme toutes les semaines je vous poste votre petit chapitre x) enfin petit il fait quand même 15pages sur word faut pas déconner x) bref aujourd'hui *w* du KuroxKen plein les yeux et du Drama OH MON DIEU x) sur ce bonne lecture mes petits loups **

* * *

-Je tiens aussi à elle. Mais bon, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne ressens pas de sentiments amoureux envers elle.  
-Je l'ai compris,ne te fais pas de soucis. Vous êtes des amis proches de longues dates

-Effectivement,ditYamato se retournant,dos à lui. Bon, je vais te laisser, cher Sugawara Koushi. A plus tard dans une prochaine vie, ou dans votre prochaine défaite à notre prochaine rencontre. A plus !sourit t'il,Koushi pouffant de rire à la fois soulagé et heureux.  
Hinata, rentré chez lui, regarda avec attention son portable avant de sursauter lorsqu'il vibra. Tout en souriant.  
-Kenma ! s'écria t'il, lisant son message. "Salut Shoyo,j'ai hâte d'être à demain,j'ai pris quelque jeux et mangas avec moi si tu veux. Tu pourras les lires Kuroo m'a dit que passer le week-end avec toi était une bonne idée"ajouta le jeune blond

-"Je vois. Demain à 14heures devant le parc, donc ?"lui répondit le petit attaquant  
-"Comme convenue demain à 14h,j'ai hâte d'y être"dit a son tour le passeur de Nekoma

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte" répondit Hinata, impatient. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le passeur ! Il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir ! Le jeune blond de son côté se faisait assaillir de léger baiser de son petit ami qui le tenait dans ses bras respirant son parfum  
-Kenma... T'as pas bientôt fini ?se languit Kuroo.J'ai envie de "jouer" moi !

-J'ai fini,Shoyo est content et moi aussi,ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu,je croyais que tu étais content de me voir comme ça.  
-Je suis content,assura Kuroo,une de ses mains glissant sous le t-shirt de Kenma tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Mais pas quand nous sommes occupés, tu vois.

-On avait même pas commencés,ronchonna t'il  
-Moi j'avais commencé,pouffa le noiraud. Allez tourne-toi, j'ai envie de te voir face à moi. Le jeune blond se retournant maintenant à la califourchon sur son amant prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser avec douceur.  
Le noiraud,passa une main sur son postérieur, le massant sans gêne. Le baiser,devenant de plus en plus passionné,devînt aussi plus langoureux, laissant une trace de salive glisser le long de sa peau laiteuse. Lorsque Kenma se sépara de lui, l'attaquant en profitant pour essuyer la trace humide sur sa joue et retira son t-shirt d'une façon beaucoup plus sexy que le jeune passeur ne l'aurait voulu,parce que QUI ne craquerait pas pour les tablettes de chocolat de Kuroo ? il était juste sexy, et ses abdos rendait son petit ami encore plus canon qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. (Nda :Ah mon avis nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à pouvoir résister à Kuroo xD )

-Alors ? Je te l'effet, mon petit chaton ?le provoqua l'ébène en lui tirant la langue. Le jeune joueur poussant un soupir, mais Kuroo remarqua avec facilité que ses joues blanches avaient légèrement tournées à une très jolie couleur rosée. Son amant était beaucoup trop attirant, c'était ça le problème !  
-Tetsuro…murmura le blond  
Le concerné nichant alors sa tête dans la nuque de Kenma,humant doucement l'odeur de pomme qui se dégageait de lui  
-Tu sens bon,sourit le noiraud à son petit ami  
-Toi aussi tu sens bon Kuroo,murmura le blond passant délicatement ses doigts fin dans les cheveux de jais de son amant. Ce dernier pouffant de rire

-Mes cheveux sont toujours autant en pétard  
-Je les aimes bien moi tu sais.

-Je sais imbécile,dit t'il en l'embrassant,d'ailleurs tu veux recolorer tes cheveux en blond ? la couleur commence un peu à s'enlever  
-Je vais la refaire oui,je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi. L'attaquant lui souriant avec douceur

-Tant mieux,personne ne saura que tu es à moi,dit t'il appuyant ses dires marquant sa peau d'un suçon. On la refera quand lorsque tu rentreras ok ?  
-D'accord,puis je suis rien qu'a toi tu sais.  
Tetsuro lui baissant son pantalon sans aucun avertissement une lueur de gourmandise traversant ses yeux,ses doigts faisant aussi glisser son boxer rouge et blanc le long de ses jambes,révélant la virilité de son amant déjà à moitié excités.

-D'accord avec toi,propriété de Kuroo Tetsuro,déclara t'il en passant délicatement un coup de langue sur le gland de Kenma.  
-Han !Tetsuro,gémissait le blond en rougissant ne s'attendant à pas cela. Se rendant compte que son capitaine était certainement plus entreprenant que lui sur le sexe.

-Ça te plaie ?demanda alors le noiraud avec un air malicieux. Evidemment il connaissait la réponse,mais c'était toujours excitant de savoir que c'était son blondinet qui le disait de lui-même.  
-Idiot je…oui soupira t'il de bien être,je..Tetsuro…han !  
gémit le passeur tendrement d'une façon terriblement sexy,son petit ami prenant sa verge en bouche,y appliquant de long mouvement de va et viens,sous lui le corps de Kenma se cambrait ses mains se serrait dans sa chevelure,le plus petit était désireux d'en avoir plus,il en voulait plus,plus de plaisir,de contact il ne désirait que cela.

-Kuroo…kuroo…kuroo !répétait sans cesse le jeune blond sous les charnelles caresses de son amant aux cheveux de jais.  
-Tu vas venir petit chaton ?

-Si tu continues se que tu me fais oui,haletait le concerné  
-Alors je vais arrêter,le taquina t'il l'air espiègle

-Tetsuro…ronchonna le blondinet,bon d'accord à mon tour alors de te faire perdre la tête,dit t'il retournant la situation,à présent au dessus de son entreprenant de le déshabiller et de lui faire subir divers sensuel traitement tous aussi charnel les uns que les autres.  
-Kenma... Si t'as le temps de t'attarder par là, tu peux descendre plus bas tu sais ? Quelque chose a besoin d'affection, petit chaton,fit il avec un sourire provocateur poussant un grognement de plaisir.  
Le blond ne répondant pas trop concentré sur se qu'il faisait descendant petit à petit au fruit de tous ses désirs,s'appliquant à exciter son petit ami le plus possible

Le plus grand soupirant le nom de son amant sur un ton presque suppliant  
-Oui Tetsuro? demanda ce dernier doucement donnant un doux coup de langue sur le gland du noiraud  
-Hm..! gémissait t'il,Kurro se redressant sur ses coudes et regarda lus bas, vers le blond. Plus vite, Kenma, prends-la en bouche...! haletait t'il les joues enflammées de rouge le plaisir lui montant à la tête petit à petit.  
Le jeune passeur accédant à la demande de son ébène, prenant délicatement en bouche son sexe commençant de long et exquis va et viens,ralentissant et accélérant répétant plusieurs fois l'opération avant d'accélérer d'embler voulant donner le plus de plaisir possible à Kuroo

-K-Kenma...soupirait t'il en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du passeur. C'était à la fois tellement bon et rapide qu'il en perdait la tête. Un frisson le parcourut alors l'excitant toujours un peu continua sa tendre et charnelle activité encore un long moments,ses doigts fin caressant la partie la plus sensible de son amant avec une délicatesse infinie,Kenma poussant de petits gémissements savourant la douceur de la peau de son capitaine  
-Tu serais pas un peu sadique sur le bords ?demanda Kuroo avec un petit rire.

-Je taquine un peu...avoua le plus petit en rougissant  
-Oh, si tu veux mon avis, pas qu'un peu,pouffa le noiraud, inversant leurs positions. Lentement, il approcha un doigt près de son entrée et souffla près de son oreille,je peux ?

-Je..vas y Tetsuro,murmura le jeune blondinet  
-Oublie pas de te détendre,ok ?demanda t'il doucement,entrant un premier doigt dans le corps de son amant qu'il sentit se crisper aussitôt qu'il le pénétra.

-Tu me surprends toujours,haletait t'il arrivant à se détendre quelques secondes plus tard  
-Ah oui ? murmura Kuroo à son oreille. "Pourtant, quand tu as pris le dessus sur moi tout à l'heure, c'était aussi surprenant que ça" et il accentua ses paroles en enfonçant plus profondément son doigt dans le corps de son amant.

-Tetsuro!gémit sensuellement le jeune blond se cambrant  
-Oui ? Quelque chose à dire ?blagua t'il, agaçant son petit ami autant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

-Doucement s'il te plaie,demanda t'il doucement les larmes aux yeux  
-Mh ? Plus doucement ?dit t'il ralentissant la cadence de ses doigts.

-Merci Kuroo,sourit doucement le jeune homme. Leurs joutes amoureuses continuant un long moments avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuse,kenma prononçant le nom de son amants de sa voix terriblement sexy et excitante sous les coups de reins de son ébène  
Le noiraud enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de son amant, respirant son parfum, tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de reins.  
-Kenma...C'est tellement chaud en toi..

-Ne..c'est embarrassant han! Kuroo!gémit t'il fortement  
-Embarrassant ? Tu es vraiment mignon,fit t'il, prêt à le taquiner et à l'embarrasser plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Kuroo...Kuroo...kuroo hannn!toi aussi,gémissait le plus petit les joues rougit par le plaisir,ce dernier continua encore quelques minutes ses va et viens avant qu'il ne sente Kenma se serrer autour de lui, et s'accrocher désespérément aux draps du lit.  
-Tu vas venir?demanda t'il en souriant donnant un autre coup de reins touchant sa prostate

-Oui,Kuroo hann!  
-Vas-y,murmura le capitaine à son oreille,l'embrassant amoureusement sur ses lèvres tentatrice continuant à frapper sa prostate sans arrêt. Le jeune blond gémissant se libérant dans un jouissif coup de rein de son amant  
Kuroo poussant un grognement lorsqu'il arriva en son petit ami à son tour, parcourut par une vague de plaisir.

-Kenma... murmura t'il tendrement près de ses lèvres.  
-Je t'aime Kuroo ce dernier,reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, clignant des yeux avant d'embrasser son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi, idiot.  
-Moi encore plus,dit t'il doucement ses yeux doré tombant de fatigue petit à petit  
Kuroo souriant doucement,caressant les cheveux de son amant.

-Dors bien, petit chaton,murmura t'il. Kenma tombant dans un sommeil paisible dans les bras de sa panthère noir,son capitaine trouvant également le sommeil lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard.  
Tandis que pendant se temps là dans la maison Kageyama,Tobio observait sa cousine endormit sur son lit dans son éternel t-shirt blanc cette ayant attendu le noiraud un moment avant de s'endormit.  
Il ne cessait de se demander comment sa cousine pourrait tenir le coup avec sa blessure au genou, cette dernière qui l'empêchait déjà de pratiquer le volley depuis un long moment. Il avait déjà vu la jeune brune prendre sur elle et s'occuper au mieux pendants ces derniers moi,bien qu'il ne la voyait que pour les vacances il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Une aide que par contre qu'elle ne demandait jamais,cette imbécile gardait toujours tout pour elle et ne partageait ses soucis avec personne. Kageyama ne pouvait pas supporter ce trait de caractère,bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas pour inquiéter les autres, mais Av ne comprenait elle pas que cela susciterait beaucoup plus d'inquiétude si elle ne leur disait rien ? Kageyama avais beau être un imbécile, il avait aussi ses doutes, et c'était après sa propre perspicacité qui se débrouillait pour savoir ce qui se passait...  
-Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, Av...,soupira t'il. Tu me caches beaucoup trop de choses, jusqu'alors je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de Yamato... Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, hein ? Jamais, pas vrai...?  
-Désolée Tobio...je suis une éponge murmura t'elle,j'ai toujours gardée mes soucis à l'intérieur de peur d'inquiéter les autres,mais ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu n'est pas idiot et tu l'as remarqué,si je ne t'ai pas parler de Yamato c'est par ce que je savais parfaitement que tu irais le "voir",et aussi par ce qu'a se moment là j'ai vu que tu avais changés. Et ce grâce Hinata,je ne voulais pas casser ton bonheur à se moment là..alors j'ai laissé les choses venir et j'ai essayée de gérer la situation par moi même,mais au final c'était une mauvaise idée. Et tu m'en veux sûrement de t'avoir cachés tous ça, et ce uniquement pour la simple raison que je voulais te préserver,avoua t'elle

Kageyama serra le poing, grinçant des dents.  
-Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même. Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de tout gérer toute seule, mais à ce moment là,si j'avais pu être un peu plus compréhensif, si j'avais remarqué plus tôt que tu n'étais pas bien... J'aurais peut-être pu éviter cette blessure au genou... I ans, quand tu étais froide, et quand il n'y avait que le volley pour te rendre heureuse, je me rends compte que maintenant, tu ne peux jouer qu'au véritable volley que si tu as des coéquipiers à tes côtés,des amis. Mais ça, nous avions mis du temps à le comprendre, n'est-ce pas...?  
-On avait mal compris certains principes,il vaut mieux tard que jamais Tobio,fit t'elle en se levant prenant doucement son poing dans ses mains,nous étions dans l'erreur et chacun de nous à ouvert les yeux d'une manière ou d'une autre,continua t'elle,tout ça n'est en rien ta faute,tu étais jeunes tu avais tes préoccupations,cette blessure au genoux,c'est ma faute pas la tienne,d'accord.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus...murmura Kageyama, soupirant. Je pense que nous avons besoin chacun de compter un peu plus sur l'autre.  
-Tu as raison,je vais faire en sorte d'agir moins comme une éponge de mon côtés,pouffa t'elle,maintenant tu sais que tu peux me parler de tous se que tu as envie,si tu as des questions j'essayerais d'y répondre ou si tu as besoin d'aide je ferais tous mon possible

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi,grogna Kageyama. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une vraie éponge  
-Compris ria t'elle de bon coeur,Tobio quand je disais agir comme éponge je faisait une comparaison,par ce que l'éponge absorbe tous et je fais de même avec mes émotions,tu as des questions à me poser? ou tu veux me parler de quelque chose en particulier?

-Pas aujourd'hui,fit le jeune corbeau,sachant qu'il n'avait pas de soucis en particulier. Mais à l'avenir, je compterais sur toi.  
-Et je ferais de même,sourit t'elle enlaçant son cousin contre elle avec douceur  
Kageyama la serra dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de réellement connaître sa cousine, et ce sentiment lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui demander à peu près tous dans le domaine du possible,le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle est inversement lui donner un sentiment de fierté qui le faisait sourire. La brunette elle de son cotés profitait de cette étreinte un doux sourire gravés sur ses lèvres,Av se sentait enfin prête à s'ouvrir et à se confier. La jeune Lewis reprenant la parole

-Tu sais je suis souvent seule à Tokyo à la maison,alors je suis contente d'être ici  
-Eh ? Tata et tonton ne sont pas à la maison ?s'étonna Kageyama.

-Oui,ils travaillent pas mal,maman est très prise par son travail et papa voyage beaucoup,alors je suis souvent crois que je passerais Noël et le nouvel an avec toi cette année  
-Av... Si jamais tu te sens trop seule, tu peux venir habiter ici. Je suppose que Papa et Maman seront d'accord, ils seraient même heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous.

-Je sais Tobio,tu es ma famille après tout,j'y réfléchirais sérieusement  
-Viens quand tu veux,déclara Kageyama.

-Promis,et pour te rassurer je vais bien psychologiquement,dit t'elle d'une voie douce avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner indiquant un appelle de son père,attend une seconde je répond dit t'elle répondant à son père. Allo papa?tu va bien? Hein? heu il est dans ta poche avant de ta valise...dit moi j'avais pensée que nous…ho d'accord,je t'aime papa...papa? Il à raccrocher dommage…  
Kageyama fronça des sourcils  
-Ton père ? Est-ce lui qui vient d'appeler ?

-Oui..il ne trouvait plus son bloc note...quel idiot..  
Kageyama remarqua que la voix d'Av tremblait légèrement, bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Encore. Encore une fois...  
Kageyama la prit dans ses bras quand une idée lui traversa l' -ce qu'un voyage chez Av pourrait se faire...?  
-Tobio..je me sens si seule…fit t'elle par pleurer éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son cousin  
La brune faisant son possible pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait,ses perles d'eau salé glissait sur ses joues,ses sanglots bien qu'étouffés,la brunette pleurait serrant Kageyama contre elle,la jeune Lewis avait sentit comme une enclume lui tomber dessus quand son père l'avait coupé plusieurs fois de suite,ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois avait était la goutte de trop qui avait fait déborder le vase qui était à sa limite de sa contenance. Je suis désolée...je suis désolée…pardon… répétait t'elle

-Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas,murmura t'il d'une voix plus tendre que d'habitude. Tu n'es pas seule, Suga et Hinata sont là aussi  
-Merci...murmura t'elle,je viendrais ici à Noël

-Reste ici déclara d'il. Est ce qu'il pourrait rendre visite aux parents de Av ? Délaisser leur fille comme tel... Il n'y avait rien de normal dans ce comportement. Des parents ne devraient-ils pas rester avec leurs enfants ? Manger et rire avec eux ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être bien plus important que leur enfant ?  
-Tobio,tu sais d'un côtés je leurs en veux,mais d'un autre je ne peux pas le faire complètement. Maman me prête encore attention,mais très franchement je pense qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de se qu'ils font...et c'est ça le plus triste

-Je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Il leur faut un électrochoc pour qu'il s'est rendent compte ou quoi...?  
-Je ne sais pas,j'ai tentée bien des choses mais rien de bien probant,je parlerais avec tes parents de la situation actuelle,ça fait trop longtemps que je garde tout pour moi comme une éponge. Je peux pas tout gérer seule je...je dois...je dois me faire aider,admit t'elle,je vais descendre voir tes parents discuter avec eux de la marche à suivre...tu viens avec moi s'il te plaie?

-Mes parents rentreront vers 20h,ça nous laisse 1/2heure,d'ici là on peu les attendre et penser à se qu'on va dire,annonça le passeur  
-Je pense que ça sera vite,dit soupira la brunette tristement.

-Av,tu n'est pas obligée de tout supporter toute seule,on trouvera une solution t'en fais pas. Suga,mes parents,Hinata et même Yamato-san,on veut tous t'aider.  
-Je sais Tobio,je l'ai compris,je suis entourée de mes amis et de ma famille,je ne suis pas vraiment seule..c'est juste que venant de mes parents…enfin tu vois se que je veux dire..

-Oui je comprends  
-Merci pour tout,sourit la jeune brune

-Av..c'est normal,tu es ma cousine,je ne compte pas te laisser dans le pétrin  
-Merci quand même mon grand,dit t'elle en entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir sur la mère de son cousin qui revenait plus tôt.

-Allons y,fit t'il  
-Bonsoir les enfants ! je suis rentrée,sourit la mère du noiraud,j'ai ramené des brioches à la viande et au curry pour vous faire plaisir

-Merci la remercia Tobio,mais…Maman Av et moi avons quelques chose à te dire.  
-Je vous écoutes,dit sa mère toute ouïe

-J'ai proposé à Av de venir habiter ici,mais je suppose qu'il est nécessaire de répondre à tes questions maman,Av si tu ne veux pas lui dire,je le ferais rassure toi,dit t'il en regardant la volleyeuse. Mais je pense que ma mère à le droit de savoir pourquoi tu vivras peu être ici.  
-Voilà…tantine mes parents n'ont pratiquement plus aucune attention envers moi..je le supporte mal et Tobio m'a conseillée de t'en parler à toi et tonton,par ce que je ne peux pas gérer ça seule.

* * *

**x) Et voilà les petits amis c'était le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous à plus autant qu'a moi dites moi tous ça dans les review ça faire plaisir et encore merci à toi Splashy pour me relire et me corriger ** **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey coucou les petits amis x) voici votre chapitre de la semaine la veille de Nöel et oui j'ai fais exprès de pas poster lundi x) même si c'était l'anniversaire de Kageyama uwu je vous le poste volontairement aujourd'hui x) donc j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira sur ce Joyeux Nöel et bonne année en avance x) on se retrouve en bas ****

* * *

D'abord choquée,la mère de son cousin posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce et esquissa un tendre sourire rassurant.

-Comment est ce que cela à pu arriver…je savais que le frère de mon mari était très investit dans son travail,mais pas à se point. Il mériterait une petite leçon,déclara t'elle en soupirant

-Et pas qu'un peu…le plus triste dans tous ça c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte

-Ma chérie,je ne suis pas ta mère,mais en tant que tante,je pense pouvoir faire quelques chose pour toi,le week end prochain nous irons à Tokyo pour leurs parler. Tobio vas-tu à ton rendez vous avec Hinata ? l'interrogea sa mère doucement en souriant

-Je..hésita t'il..le jeune ébène voulait venir avec sa cousine pour la soutenir,mais d'un autre il voulait son petit ami et passer du temps avec lui.

-Tobio vas avec lui,le rassura la jeune brune

-Mais..tenta t'il

-Tobio vas y,tu attends se rendez vous depuis des lustres,Shoyo te changera les idées j'en suis certaine,si j'ai besoin de parler je t'appellerais,lui assura t'elle. Le corbeau se résignant finalement en soupirant.

-Ok,mais promets moi d'appeler au cas ou.

-Tu as ma parole,je le ferais lui,promis t'elle

-Oh,je vois que tu es devenue plus proche de Tobio,constata sa mère avec un doux sourire. Et dire qu'enfant vous ne vous parliez presque pas,on avait du mal à croire que vous étiez cousins.

-Tu as raisons,j'avais tendance à être une éponge avant,admit t'elle,maintenant on peut compter l'un sur l'autre.

-Je suis fière de vous les enfants,sourit la mère de son cousin,vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès,même si vous étiez des genres de génies,j'ai toujours su que vous trouveriez quelqu'un qui vous accepterais tel que vous êtes.

-Mer..merci firent les deux concernés en rougissant,d'une même voix,on est juste un peu au dessus de la moyenne tu sais,dirent t'il toujours en même temps.

-Allez,allons manger un bout de meurs de faim pas vous ? mettons tous ces soucis de côtés les enfants.

-Oui je meurt de faim !dit Tobio allant dans la cuisine suivant sa mère,Av faisant de même.

Le repas se passant assez bien,la mère du jeune passeur appréciant énormément la nouvelle complicité qui était née entre son fils et sa nièce.

La mère de Tobio débarrassa la table,puis vînt rejoindre sa nièce et son fils dans la chambre de ce dernier où ils parlaient bien évidemment de volley,sujet qu'elle ne fût pas surprise d'entendre

-Demain,nous somme samedi,vous avez prévu quelques chose à faire ?demanda t'elle avec un sourire en entrant.

-Non pas vraiment maman,pourquoi ?demanda son fils intrigué

-Eh bien... Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au parc ou quelque chose comme ça,proposa t'elle.

-C'est une bonne idée,sourit la brunette,merci tantine

-Pas de soucis, bonne nuit et ne dormez pas trop tard,fit elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, retenant un bâillement.

-Promis!sourirent les deux cousins

-Tobio ta mère est une perle,et comme j'imagine que nous n'allons pas dormir avant un moment que veux tu faire?

-Je sais pas... De toute façon, je ne suis pas tellement fatigué, et je me demande bien pourquoi, après tous ces matchs...

-C'est ton sentiment de bien être,par ce que tu es amoureux, tu as comment dire..une nouvelle motivation tu veux qu'Hinata soit fière de toi

-Hinata…est une motivation ?

-Je voulais entendre par là que vu que tu es amoureux,tu veux l'impressionner,tu veux lui plaire se qui est normale en soit,lui expliqua t'elle

-Oh...Kageyama fronça des sourcils,ça doit être quelque chose comme ça

-Tobio,c'est simplement l'amour,c'est illogique mais c'est également un sentiment magnifique qu'il faut garder précieusement,dit t'elle avec douceur sous le regard surprit de son cousin

-Je vois... Je devrais donc garder Hinata à mes côtés

-Exactement mon grand,sourit t'elle,mais tu apprendras au fil du temps

-Est-ce que…est ce que c'est la même chose avec toi et Suga-san ?

-Comment ça ? sourit t'elle doucement

-Je veux dire,ce sentiments…de..d'a…d'a..d'amour…de motivation,enfin tous ça…rougissait t'il

-Ho !ça sourit t'elle,oui je veux qu'il soit fière de moi,je veux le rendre heureux

-Suga-san est déjà fière de toi je pense,posa le noiraud,mais peut être que lui-même veut se dépasser pour toi

-Je..c'est tellement mignon,rougit t'elle

Son cousin rougissant aussi légèrement

-Je suppose qu'Hinata doit penser la même chose…

-Sûrement le connaissant,il est spontané et c'est adorable

-Adorablement idiot,soupira le passeur de Karasuno fermant les yeux. Même si il ne l'avouerais jamais,il avait envie voir Shoyo,il voulait le toucher l'embrasser,le prendre dans ses bras…être simplement avec lui.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux,sourit la jeune Lewis

Les joues de Tobio décidant de s'enflammer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà,le jeune ébène ressemblant maintenant à une vraie pivoine.

-M'ouais…on pourrait dire que c'est pour ça que…je..je l'ai…je l'aime...dit t'il butant sur les derniers mots

-Tu acceptes petit à petit tes sentiments,c'est une bonne chose,tu apprends connaître et à identifier tes sentiments Tobio. Tu es un jeune homme amoureux qui découvre l'amour

-Je suppose, ouais...fit Kageyama qui regarda l'écran de son portable, attendant la venue d'un message d'Hinata.

-C'est certain,confirma la brunette. Tobio n'attendant pas longtemps son téléphone vibrant lui indiquant un message de son petit ami ce dernier lui disant qu'il sortait de la douche

Le noiraud rougissant fortement,son cerveau lui donnant l'image d'un Hinata nu, avec des gouttes d'eau coulant lentement sur son corps d'adonis,et c'était peut-être un peu trop pour le passeur qui finalement, se redressa brusquement et s'excusa auprès d'Av avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

-Ha? mais qu'est ce qui lui prends? se demanda la brunette surprise de voir son cousin si rouge

Kageyama,une fois caché dans la salle de bain, posa une main sur sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il saignait du nez ? Il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir une telle réaction digne d'un pervers de manga,merde…

Av intriguée regarda le message qu'avait reçu son cousin comprenant pourquoi ce dernier avait réagit de cette façon. La volleyeuse se levant allant toquer doucement à la porte de la salle de bain rassurer son cousin

-Tobio,ta réaction est tout à fait normale.

-Je sais ça... c'est juste que...que ça a été un peu brusque,grogna t'il

-Je peu comprendre,passe toi de l'eau froide sur le visage,lui conseilla t'elle

-Je saigne du nez, Av,soupira le noiraud,et cette image ne veut pas partir de ma tête.

-Attend je vais t'aider,assit toi,fit t'elle en ouvrant la porte doucement de la salle de bain,j'ai deux solution pour te faire oublier se que tu as en tête,dans les deux cas c'est radicale à toi de choisir.

-Frappe-moi,déclara aussitôt le jeune corbeau. Il n'était pas masochiste, loin de là, mais... rien que pour oublier cette vision, il pouvait faire une exception.

-Va pour ça alors,mais avant laisse moi faire,dit t'elle en prenant un mouchoir l'imbibant d'un peu d'eau se mettant à la hauteur de son cousin essuyant doucement le sang de son nez. Tu es jeune et le fais que tu ais un tas d'idée qui te passes par la tête est normale,après les réactions varie selon les personnes,par exemple chez Hinata,il pète un fusible et devient tout rouge. Pour moi je vais devenir complètement rouge puis je vais me reprendre en prenant une attitude un peu rentre dedans. Maintenant place à ma spéciale,soupira t'elle frappant modérément le sommet du crâne de son cousin

-Aie !gémit l'ébène en voyant que décidément, sa cousine n'avait pas perdu la main.

-Ça fait mal? concentre toi dessus,mais tous ça c'est normal

-Ça fait mal, ouais, mais ça fonctionne,admit t'il

-Tu vois,sourit t'elle maintenant tu as les idées clair,sourit t'elle

-Mais ça ressemble à une séance de sado masochisme

-Non sûrement pas,pouffa t'elle,je n'aime pas vraiment te faire mal et toi non plus d'ailleurs,fit t'elle en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux de jais de son cousin

-J'espère bien,fit Kageyama en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne suis pas sadique,je suis têtue,ria t'elle doucement,aller,ça va mieux maintenant?

-Dis..la question peut paraître hors sujet, mais... Tu n'as pas peur d'être de nouveau confrontée à tes parents ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...je les attends en tous cas,c'est eux qui m'ont laissés petit à petit

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes prêt à t'accueillir. Tes parents sauront qu'ils sont en tort.

-J'espère vraiment qu'ils comprendront,je te remercie encore pour ta proposition,ça fait chaud au coeur

-Mais tu es ma cousine,c'est normal...fit t'il

-Je sais que c'est normal,mais je tient à te remercier

-Pas de quoi,fit Kageyama en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu me surprendras toujours,murmura t'elle doucement répondant à son étreinte,Tobio tu pleures?demanda t'elle doucement sentant une goutte d'eau salé sur son épaule

-Je..Je pleure pas !répliqua t'il avec la voix néanmoins tremblante.

-Tu m'expliqueras après,fit t'elle d'une voie douce caressant la chevelure ébène de son cousin

-...Ouais,murmura t'il.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, Kenma se réveillait dans les bras de Kuroo. Le jeune blond frottant doucement ses yeux venant se blottir un peu plus contre son amant

-Dis Kenma…

-Oui Tetsuro ? demanda le passeur intrigué relevant son visage vers le noiraud

-Tu te souviens de Kirishima ? Le gars de l'année dernière qu'on a battu "à plates coutures" ?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Il parait qu'il est ici pour jouer contre Karasuno

-Il à déjà jouer contre eux,Shoyo m'a dit que sont équipe l'a battu pas mal de fois

-Ah ? Pourtant... Son équipe a l'air d'avoir un bon niveau

-Oui ils sont fort,puis se que l'équipe de Kirishima à aussi battu Karasuno,Hinata n'a pas arrêter de me dire au combien s'était amusant. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui,il m'a parlé d'une certaine Lewis tu t'en souviens toi? il parait qu'elle est à Nekoma aussi,elle me reviens vraiment pas

-Lewis ? Ça me dit quelque chose... Une nana ?

-Oui,à se qu'il m'a dit elle serait forte au volley mais elle joue plus depuis un temps par ce qu'elle est blessée je crois,soupira le blond tout contre son petit amis respirant son parfum. Kuroo fronça des sourcils semblant réfléchir.

-Ça me dit bien quelque chose mais... J'ai pas l'impression de m'en souvenir

-Tu connais peu être son prénom,si je te dis Av?

Kuroo écarquilla alors les yeux, avant de nouveau froncer des sourcils.

-Ouais... Je crois voir qui c'est...

-Tu la connais? demanda le blond sachant bien que c'était possible vu que son petit ami était sociable

-Ouais, mais juste de vue. Un de mes potes était dans le même club de volley qu'elle, paraît qu'elle parlait pas beaucoup

-Je suppose que ça à du changer avec le temps,je demanderais à Shoyo si il la connaît,mais pour l'instant c'est toi et moi, dit le jeune chaton venant embrasser sa panthère noir,l'enlaçant avec douceur,Kenma lui murmurant un doux je t'aime avant de retrouver le sommeil petit à petit

-Je t'aime aussi,murmura t'il,Kuroo s'allongeant au côtés de son adorable passeur,regardant le plafond trouvant également le sommeil après un moments se disant qu'il en saurait plus sur cette Lewis plus tard.

Le week en se passant pour le mieux,Kenma et Shoyo le passant à jouer au jeux vidéo et à discuter de tout et de rien n'oubliant pas de parler de leurs sujet favoris qu'était le volley. Le semaine se passant également tranquillement. Très vite le week-end arriva. La jeune Lewis assurant à son cousin que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait aller voir Hinata sans soucis durant le week-end où elle serait de retour à Tokyo,dans la voiture, la mère de son cousin conduisait, son père se trouvant sur le cote passager.

-Je vous remercie de m'accompagner...enfin...de faire tout ça pour moi

-Pas de soucis. Il faut que mon frère se rende compte de ce qu'il fait,fit sérieusement le père de Tobio

-...Honnêtement je suis pessimiste à cette idée...mais je veux croire que mes parents puissent encore ouvrir les yeux sur la situation actuelle,dit la jeune brunette voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant son immeuble en plein centre ville,après quelques heures de routes. Le petit trio descendant de la voiture,Av prenant son sac sur son épaule soupirant,entrant dans l'immeuble puis prenant l'ascenseur avec les parents de son cousin. La volleyeuse se tendant une foie arrivée devant sa porte tournant la poignet après y avoir mis la clef

-Maman,papa je suis rentrée!informa la jeune Lewis rentrant suivit de sa tante et de son oncle

-Hey, frérot !,cria le père de Kageyama.

-Que se passe t'il encore? je suis occupé ma fille,qu'est ce que tu veux?ho bonjour Shinichi comment va tu?bonjour Sophie,c'est rare que vous veniez nous voir,je suis désoler mais Yué n'est pas encore là,elle est occupée au cabinets d'avocat,je viens juste de rentré d'un voyage d'affaires.

-Je vois,fit le père de Kageyama. Aurais tu de l'eau ?

-Oui bien sur,Av va en chercher s'il te plaie,demanda t'il sans un regard à sa fille. La brunette regardant tristement son père allant dans la cuisine chercher des verres et de l'eau posant le tous sèchement sur la table du salon.

-Dites, Takahiro-san,commença Sophie. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

-Comme toujours merci Sophie,toi aussi à se que je vois

-Haha,sourit elle. J'aimerais bien savoir si Av est en aussi pleine forme que vous,dit elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers elle.

-Hé bien je suppose qu'elle va bien aussi

-Tu supposes ? Je pensais que tu en étais sur

-Je reconnais que je ne suis pas souvent ici,mais elle à l'air d'aller bien, sinon je le verrais sur ses notes voyons qu'est ce qui te fais penser qu'elle va mal,je ne vois pas pourquoi ma fille serait triste.

-C'est exactement ça,fit le père de Kageyama. Tu ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait triste.

-Comment ça? explique moi puis se que tu as à l'air d'en savoir plus que moi

-Av...?fit le père du passeur,un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Oui?demanda la brunette sachant déjà quel question aller lui poser son oncle

-Tu devrais lui dire. C'est le moment,dit t'il doucement

-Papa,je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemin,mais je ne vais pas "bien" comme tu te plais à le croire,je vais même assez mal,toi et maman n'êtes pratiquement plus avec moi,les seuls fois où vous pouvez m'adresser la parole c'est pour me demander quelques chose qui vous concerne. Je sais parfaitement que votre travails vous demande pas mal de votre temps,mais de là à m'ignorer presque,je ne peux pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps,je me sens terriblement seule ici,annonça la brunette de but en blanc.

Le père d'Av fut surpris, tandis que Sophie le regardait. -Alors ? Est-ce qu'elle va toujours aussi bien ?

-Je...tu te sens simplement seule ça va te passer voyons sort avec tes amis,tenta t'il

-Comment ça je me sens simplement seule!? explosa la n'êtes jamais là!mes amis sont même plus attentif que vous!même ton frère et ta belle soeur l'on vu!je..je..je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où tu m'as demandée si j'allais bien!tu ne sais pas se que c'est que d'entendre le silence te répondre,alors que tu espères du plus profond de ton coeur que quelqu'un te répondes et te souris en t'accueillent. Non bien sur que non...tu ne le sais pas..tu es constamment entourés et en déplacement je ne sais où pour ton travail...toujours et encore...mais elle est où ta famille là dedans hein?! je te le demande elle est où dans tous ça! pleurait la brunette de tristesse et de colère.

Le père d'Av écarquilla les yeux. Ce que sa fille, sa propre fille, venait de lui dire... Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, et il avait fallu que ces mots lui soient balancés à la figure. Mais que pouvait il faire d'autre à part écouter et constater avec douleur qu'il n'avait jamais été là ? Qu'il n'avait presque jamais pris un repas avec sa fille, ou qu'il n'y avait jamais personne lorsqu'il rentrait d'un long voyage d'affaires ? C'était vrai, tout était vrai. Cette sensation de solitude, il avait cru qu'il s'en était débarrassé. Il s'était dit qu'il ne ressentirait jamais la solitude. Il aimait sa femme et sa fille, mais... Pourquoi n'avait il pas cherché à les connaître un peu plus ? Lui pensant que le travail était une bonne chose, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait apporter à sa famille. Il avait eu tort.

-J'ai eu tort...répéta t'il d'une voix inaudible. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et renifla,est ce qu'il pleurait ? Lui même ne le savait même pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...! Je pensais que vous seriez heureuses si seulement je travaillais...

-Tu t'est enfermé dans le travail...tu as crus bien faire et tu as foncés tête baissé dedans...j'ai fais la même erreur il y à quelques temps,je mettais voilé la face et j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux,puis je suis devenue quelqu'un de bien. Je veux bien te pardonner mais ne refait plus la même bêtises je ne veux pas à avoir revivre la même situation

-Av, je...dit son père en prenant une grande inspiration. Je vais en parler à ta mère. Nous devrions... Nous devrions avoir une conversation en famille.

-Je crois que c'est plus que nécessaire

-Oui... Sophie, Shinichi, merci d'avoir accompagné Av jusqu'ici. Tu sais... Tu étais ma fille, je pensais bien faire en travaillant toujours plus, pour toi et maman mais... Quand je te vois si seule, je me rends compte que le travail n'est qu'un détail parmi d'autre. Ce qui unit parfaitement une famille est l'amour et l'attention qu'ils se portent l'un et l'autre, mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte et même, je ne pense qu'en avoir conscience au moment où je vous dit ça, Shinichi, Sophie, Av.

-Papa..

-Takahiro murmurèrent le couple,c'est bien que tu t'en rendes comptes même si c'est un peu tard,vaut mieux tard que jamais frangin,et je crois que tu aimerais bien connaître les centre d'intérêt de ta fille?

-Eh bien, je vais dire que tu as le volley dans la peau rigola t'il.

-Oui,j'adore par dessus tout le volley et tu le sais,j'ai une équipe formidable dont je suis capitaine j'ai réussit à la hisser dans le top 8 mais je n'ai aucun mérite. J'aime comme la plupart des jeunes la musiques,la lecture et bien d'autre chose.

* * *

**Et voilà c'était le chapitre 11 ** j'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'a moi x) je te remercie encore señorita pour écrire cette fiction avec moi où on se tape des délire de malade xD et les review font toujours plaisir passez de bonne vacances mes petits loups je vous aimes tous ****


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo les petits amis x) me revoilà comme chaque semaine avec votre chapitre x) qui est si je me trompe pas le 12ème xD je te remercie encore splashy x) donc trêve de blabla je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

-Dans le trop 8 ? tu veux dire niveau régional ?fit Takahiro surprit et fière à la fois

-Oui,niveau régional papa

-C'est..c'est magnifique,et je ne le savais même pas…

-Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre papa

-Je suppose que oui,fit son père en soupirant,mais en attendons ta mère pour en parler en famille si tu le veux bien. Elle rentra assez tard mais le sentiments que quelqu'un nous attend est…comment dire..

-C'est rassurant

-Rassurant oui,rassurant et à la fois plein de bonheur..

-Oui c'est vraie,tantine et tonton vont sûrement rester ici pour la nuit non ? ils n'ont pas fait tous se chemin pour rien quand même.

-Evidemment,répondit t'il,nous avons la chambre d'amis de libre,ce sera avec plaisir qu'ils resteront ici,mais Tobio n'est pas là ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas il est chez un ami le rassura, Sophie avec sourire

-Oui !je vais faire du riz cantonais et des œufs en plus de riz au soja et des nouilles,annonça la jeune fille déjà au fourneau et laissez moi faire ! selon Tobio,Koushi et en plus d'Hinata c'est un régale

-Oh bien,je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents culinaires,sourit Takahiro un peu ému. Et ne brûle pas la cuisine !

-C'est à moi de dire ça,ria t'elle s'occupant du riz et des œufs avec dextérité,le repas étant préparés en un rien de temps ce dernier prêt en 30 minutes.

-Je vois que tu es devenue une vraie cuisinière,félicitation ma fille

-Se sont les avantages d'avoir du temps libre papa,j'espère que c'est bon en tous cas,son père y goûtant avant de déclarer

-C'est délicieux !

-Merci papa sourit t'elle doucement,mangeant à son tour. Le restant du dîner se passant bien Av appelant son cousin l'informant de la bonne nouvelle,la volleyeuse en profitant également pour appeler son petit ami qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre.

-Av ! s'écria l'argenté de joie,tu vas bien ? alors comment ça se passe à Tokyo ?

-Je vais très bien Koushi rassure toi,ça passe bien pour l'instant.

-Je vois,je m'inquiétais un peu,il n'y avait rien finalement,soupira Koushi de soulagement

-Ha ? mais tout va bien suga,désolée de t'avoir inquiété

-Pas de soucis. Tu me manques tu sais..

-A moi aussi tu me manques,je reviendrais le week prochain le vendredi soir.

-Tu restes chez Kageyama ?

-Je pense oui,mais rien n'est encore fait pourquoi ?tu voulais je viennes avec toi ?

-Hahaha,je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça aurait pu être une bonne idée tu ne penses pas ?

-Alors je viendrais avec toi,si ça ne dérange pas tes parents bien sur

-Mais j'ai envie d'être seule à seul avec toi pouffa t'il

-He ?Suga !rougit Av ses joues maintenant enflammées de rouge la brunette ressemblant à une véritable pivoine

Son petit ami riant toujours

-Je blague,je te taquine,même si ça ne me déplairais pas

-Suga,tu dois savoir que si tu me lances sur se terrain là,je vais te manger tous crus tu sais.

-Ho ? ce ne serait pas l'inverse plutôt ?

-Non,mais si tu y tient,oh et il faut que tu saches que je me balade souvent en t-shirt et en boxer je préfère te prévenir

-Je sais,tu me l'avais dit la dernière que je suis venue chez toi n'est ce pas ?

-Si,mais ce n'est pas le t-shirt que je mets habituellement,je ne voulais pas déranger Hinata

-Oh ? Je voudrais bien le voir ce tee-shirt, moi. Kageyama doit avoir de la chance !

-Tu le verras se t-shirt sourit t'elle,Tobio n'y fais même pas attention,il à Hinata en tête,je pense que tu seras ravi

-Héhé, je ne risque pas d'être déçu alors

-Oui,dit moi si je te dis tanga est ce que tu vois de quoi je parle?

-Huuum...? J'en ai entendu parler, mais ça doit être un vêtement non ?

-Tu y es presque,c'est un sous vêtement féminin,l'informa t'elle

-Un sous-vêtement...? rougit t'il légèrement

-Oui comme je viens te le dire Koushi,dit t'elle doucement,si c'est trop pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le dire

-Haha, qui a dit que c'en était trop ?

-Je ne sais pas,peu être le tanga,pouffa t'elle doucement allongée sur son lit

-Tu penses ?blagua Suga.

-Probablement,j'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain pour te voir

-Moi aussi, Av. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais tu me manques.

-A moi aussi,dit t'elle doucement, nous nous sommes trouvés,la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai crus que mon coeur avait raté un battement,j'avais l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours,c'était rassurant et à la fois étrange puis se que c'était la première fois qu'ont se voyait. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu me fais sourire chaque jour

-Haha, tu sais,j'avoue que j'ai eu la même réaction. Enfin, j'appellerais plutôt ça un coup de foudre. Je me souviens que mon coeur battait très vite, mais je ne m'en rendais peut-être pas encore compte. J'avais envie de t'aider et de te connaître encore un pu plus chaque jour qu'on passait ensemble, je voulais te protéger, tu sais, toutes ces choses que tu ne peux faire qu'avec la personne que tu aimes... Celle qui compte plus que toute ta vie.. et pour moi, cette personne-là, c'est toi.

-Koushi...je ressens la même chose,rougit t'elle fortement

-Je crois bien qu'on s'est trouvés,pouffa Koushi, néanmoins heureux.

-Tu as raison,sourit t'elle avant d'entendre la sonnerie retentir chez elle,attend je te rappelle,on viens de sonner chez moi,dit la brunette en se levant allant ouvrir. J'y vais! Fit t'elle Av tombant alors sur Kirishima en ouvrant sa porte,Yamato? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenue à Tokyo par Kageyama,annonça Yamato avec un sourire. Quoi, t'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Tu parles que je suis contente! sourit t'elle je suis tellement heureuse ! dit t'elle en allant dans les bras de son meilleur ami

Yamato la serra dans ses bras, mais la relâcha aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le père d'Av venir près d'eux.

-Papa,je te présente Yamato Kirishima c'est mon meilleur ami depuis le collège,Yamato mon père Takahiro Lewis

-Oh, bonjour monsieur Lewis,fit Yamato. Je suis Yamato Kirishima, enchanté.

-Ravit de te connaître Yamato-kun,tu peux m'appeler Takahiro ça sera plus simple j'espère que tu as de bonne intention envers ma fille

-Papa!s'offusqua la brunette,laisse Yamato tranquille,c'est mon meilleur ami j'ai confiance en lui,désolée si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise Yamato

-QU…Non, certainement pas ! Enfin, elle n'est pas moche, même très jolie si je puis dire, mais elle a déjà un petit-ami vous savez ! Et je suis légèrement plus gay que ce qu'elle ne pense !

-Heuu je vais retrouver ton oncle et ta tante,dit son père surprit.

-Yamato je savais pas que t'étais gay,enfin bon si tu as besoin de conseils.

-Non, je suis pas gay... enfin, si, peut être... Mais c'est la faute à Tadachu...

-Tadachu? ha! Tadashi,comprit t'elle,tu sais je pense que tu es bi,vu que tu aimes à la fois les filles et les garçons,tu as 2 fois de plus de choix,mais ne reste pas là entre,dit t'elle en l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chambre qui à la grande surprise du noiraud était bordeaux et grise avec un simple lit.

-Ouais, je suppose, mais bon, il es déjà en couple, je peux pas faire grand-chose...Hé ? Ta chambre est plutôt vide pour une nana

-Oui c'est surprenant même si j'ai un placard,il n'est pas plein,et je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à tous ses trucs de fille.

-Je vois... Mais c'est surprenant, je m'attendais à trouver pleins de tanga dans ton placard,blagua Yamato.

-Tu n'as pas idée de se qu'il y à dedans

-Et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, sincèrement. Le placard de mon ex-petite amie était juste à gerber.

-Elle était superficielle avec rien dans le citron,maintenant tu trouveras mieux que cette pimbêche

-Haha, t'as part tort,pouffa Yamato. Mais bon, c'était quand même une nana marrante à voir, à s'agiter à gauche à droite pour pas grand-chose

-C'était drôle,je te l'accorde ria t'elle,si tu veux je te présenterais des amis a moi pour que tu trouve quelqu'un de bien,sourit la jeune Lewis s'étant postée devant son meilleurs ami ayant pris doucement ses mains dans les siennes,tu as un coeur en or et tu mérites le meilleur Yamato

-T'en fais pas, je trouverais le bon. D'ailleurs, je t'avais pas dit ! J'ai des vues sur le gars qui s'occupe du stand de yakisoba, tu sais, le gars tout mignon avec ses yeux verts et qui sursaute à chaque fois qu'on vient commander !

-Oh! tu parles de Toya,m'a fois tu n'as pas tort il est beau garçon,en plus de ça il est gay alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire

-Hey, minute papillon, comment tu sais qu'il est gay ? C'est pour ça qu'Erika n'a jamais voulu lui faire sa déclaration ?

-Elle la fait,mais Toya lui a gentiment dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles

-Ah bon ? Désolé pour Erika, mais j'ai donc une chance ?s'exclama Yamato.

-Exactement mon grand,on ira chercher des Yakisoba demain et voir comment réagit Toya devant toi,par ce que quand même t'est beau garçon faut l'avouer

-Ok, demain je le drague, et je le jure devant ton placard qu'il ne résistera pas à mes charmes,blagua l'ébène mais néanmoins très motivé.

-C'est dur te résister en générale,alors Toya tombera sous le charme directement, et j'imagine que tu n'est pas venue ici uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles mon grand

-Ben... pourquoi pas ? Non, je déconne. Mais oui, y'a bien d'autres rasons pour lesquelles je suis venu ici.

-Aller raconte moi tous que je puisse éclairer ta lanterne si tu en as besoin

-Oh, honnêtement il n'y a rien à expliquer. Mon père est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque, son état était déjà pas très bon, mais là, il a carrément lâché prise. Enfin, même si on s'entendait pas super bien, ça me fait quand même un truc, donc j'y suis quand même allé.

-Ho..je suis désolée Yamato,murmura la brunette prenant le noiraud contre elle doucement,tu es un peu secoué il était quand même ton père et tu n'est pas indifférent à sa disparition

-Ouais... Mais bon, je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça tôt ou tard. Et franchement, autant que ça passe vite. C'est peut-être horrible à dire, mais j'avais déjà fait mon deuil avant avec le vieux...

-Ce n'est pas horrible tu y étais préparés

-C'est comme prévoir la mort de quelqu'un à l'avance quand même.

-Non tu savais qu'il était malade et fragile ton subconscient t'y à préparé et vu que votre relation n'était pas au mieux tu l'as accepter un peu mieux

-Si tu le dis, mais je reste quand même sur mon avis,soupira l'émeraude. Enfin, Toya me rendra de meilleure humeur demain.

-Je respecte ton avis mon grand,oui c'est sur il te fera sourire,tu veux boire quelques chose?lui proposa t'elle

-Je veux bien un jus de pêche, frais s'il y en a s'il te plait

-J'en ai toujours pour toi,sourit t'elle en allant en chercher,revenant quelques secondes plus tard deux cannettes dans les mains,après tous c'est notre boisson favorite,j'ai une question pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ?

-Pour confirmer mes sentiments, et je sais que je n'en ai pas pour toi.

-C'est radical et rassurant

-Ouais, au moins, on est fixé, et on risque pas la friend zone,blagua l'attaquant

-Pas faux admit t'elle,si tu avais étais amoureux de moi ça m'aurait gêner puis se que j'étais déjà avec Suga et ça aurait était compliqué mais je suis rassurée

-M'oui, mais j'aimais Tadachuu moi, sauf que son petit ami à pas l'air consentant pour le partager. Enfin, Toya est aussi chasse gardée pour moi.

-Tadashi est gentil je te l'accorde mais Tsukishima est bien trop possessif,Toya reste ta meilleur option on verra ensemble demain se que ça donne

-J'ai vu ça ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Tada-chuu boitait et que sa nuque était presque recouverte de suçons !

-C'est ça l'amour Yamato,tu montres aux autres que la personne que tu aimes est à toi en laissant quelques traces je dirais,enfin c'est une facette de l'amour

-Moi aussi je veux mordre quelqu'un,bouda t'il.

-Tu le feras,mais gentiment mon grand,tu connaîtras se sentiments qui fait battre ton coeur à toute vitesse tu te sentiras léger et bien

-Pfft, on voit la connaisseuse ici ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi romantique ?

-Depuis que j'ai vu quelque chose d'unique Yamato

-M'oui, je te savais moins poétique que ça,blagua t'il

-C'était avant ria t'elle,et puis j'ai déjà était amoureuse,mais ça s'est jamais fait.

-Je vois le truc,murmura l'ébène. Mais... de qui étais-tu amoureuse ?

-J'étais amoureuse de Rin tu te souviens le garçons au cheveux bordeaux? hé bien c'était lui

-Oh ! Le gars du club de piscine !

-Exact,mais depuis il doit certainement avoir quelqu'un,et maintenant j'ai autre chose à penser.

-Je crois qu'il était gay,murmura Yamato. Je l'ai vu avec Yamazaki la dernière fois. Ils s'embrassaient derrière les locaux

-Manquait plus que ça tient ria t'elle

-Haha, vrai,pouffa le jeune noiraud.

-Tu veux rester dormir?lui proposa la brunette

-J'aurai bien aimé, mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour terminer les papiers et tout ça. Ma tante à encore besoin de moi...

-Je comprends,je te raccompagne? je voudrais prendre l'air

-Allons faire un tour dans le parc si tu veux prendre l'air,proposa son meilleur ami

-Je te suis sourit t'elle en suivant le noiraud,enfilant une veste. Les deux amis sortant de son immeuble se dirigeant vers le parc en question.

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue ici,murmura Yamato

-C'est chargé de souvenirs

-Tu as raisons,soupira t'il en s'asseyant sur une balançoire,qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ?

-Regarde en l'air,sourit t'elle,même si on est en ville on peu voir nos étoiles. Le noiraud s'exécutant levant la tête vers le ciel

-Oh !on faisait aussi ça quand on était au collège

-J'ai gardé cette habitude pour me vider la tête

-Ah oui ? tu venais souvent ici ?

-Oui assez souvent,je pensais à toi la plupart du temps,je pouvais rester des heures entière ici,dit t'elle en regardant toujours le ciel

-Je venais souvent aussi,mais je ne t'ai jamais vu

-Tu venais quand ici ? l'interrogea la brunette

-Le soir le plus souvent,je venais au alentour de 2h du mat

-Je venais avant,ria t'elle doucement,je restais ici de 22h à minuit je rentrais après j'étais trop fatiguée

-Je vois...c'est sur qu'on pouvait pas se rencontrer

-On aurait pu se voir,mais je mettais endormit sur un banc,Tobio m'a finalement ramenée,oui c'est pas sérieux je sais. A cette annonce le jeune attaquant se mit à rire rien que d'imaginer son amie endormit sur un beau.

-Toi dormir un banc ?si on m'avait dit ça y à 2ans,je serais mort de rire,riait t'il toujours

-Et pourtant j'ai dormit sur un banc,ria la jeune brune également

-Tobio aurait du te filmer tient.

-Non !rougit t'elle et puis j'étais épuisée

-Au point de dormir de dormir sur un banc tu m'étonnes soupira t'il

-Je dormais mal,Tobio a essayé de me faire tourner en bourrique,mais au final j'ai gagnée,sourit t'elle

-Ce gars est pourtant malin,m'enfin c'est un génie,mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments,c'est une autre histoire,pouffa t'il

-Il commence à comprendre petit à petit se domaine

-Je suppose oui,surtout avec le petit qui court dans tous les sens,dit Yamato faisant référence à Shoyo

-Hinata est un adorable soleil énergique,Tobio découvre de nouvelle chose.

-Il découvre peut être même un peu trop de chose,ria le noiraud

-Ha ? comment ça ?

-Hinata a beaucoup trop d'énergie. Ce gamin pourrait lui faire faire le tour du monde en genre deux minutes, et il n'en aurait jamais assez,expliqua Yamato en se balançant sur la balançoire, un mouvement qui l'apaisait en même temps qu'il regardait le ciel et ses étoiles. Depuis quand est-ce que la nuit le rassurait autant ? Il y avait un calme qui régnait, un calme serein, qui réussissait à le rendre plus apaisé. Une sorte de tranquillisent ?  
Sûrement...pouffa Yamato. Quand j'étais en troisième, j'ai eu mon premier amour. C'était une fille du nom de Misaki. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que les autres bimbos de la classe, mais elle avait ce côté mignon qui me faisait craquer. Cette nana avait trop d'énergie, et la première fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, la discussion a duré genre plus de deux heures sans même que je m'en rende compte. Et étonnement, j'avais encore envie de parler avec elle. Il y avait sans cesse des sujets de conversation sur lesquels ont pouvait discuter sans jamais se stopper. Parfois, on sortait entre ami et on s'amusait, mais la plupart du temps, c'était elle qui organisait le tout, et même quand quelque chose d'imprévu arrivait, elle avait toujours une solution. Elle nous emmenait partout, mais j'étais assez froid à cette époque, alors quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je ne m'imaginais pas lui demander de sortir avec moi. C'est alors que j'ai appris qu'un de mes potes, Satoshi, lui avait fait sa déclaration. Ils sont sortis ensemble, mais je me dis toujours que ç'aurait peut-être pu être moi, et qu'elle m'aurait amené n'importe où, je l'aurai quand même suivi. Mais... C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, et je ne regrette absolument rien,déclara l'ébène

* * *

**Hey hey x) coucou les petits amis c'était le chapitre 12 x) tous les lundi sans fautes ou dans la semaines ^^ j'espère que le chapitre vous au plus autant qu'a moi ** laissez moi une petite review sa vous coûte rien uwu je vous aimes tous mes petits cookies ** et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter la bonne année en avance x) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey x) coucou mes petits amours ** alors en premier lieu uwu BONNE ANNEE *O* vous avez eu se que vous vouliez pour noël? x) personnellement j'ai eu pleinnnnnns de bouquins ** et des mangas *p* x) en tous cas je vous souhaites une chic année 2015 ** je vous aimes tous!**

* * *

-Elle à était ton premier amour mon grand,si tu ne regrettes rien c'est que tu es d'accord avec ç Hinata te fais penser à elle j'imagine

Yamato regarda Av et sourit nostalgique en repensant à ses années de collège. C'était passé si vite, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-En quelques sorte, à sautiller de partout comme des sauterelles. Ce genre de personne n'est pas si ennuyante, finalement. Et puis...dit il se levant de la balançoire et s'étira,en ajoutant,leurs présences sont vraiment rassurantes. Je veux dire par là que quand y'a du bruit, tu sais qu'elles sont là. Quand c'est trop calme, t'angoisses pour elle.

-Je vois se que tu veux dire,c'est comme si du jour au lendemain je jouais plus au volley ça serait trop suspect

En entendant les paroles d'Av, Yamato fronça des sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu ne joueras plus au volley ? C'est une blague j'espère, tu vas quand même pas abandonner à cause de ton genou...?demanda t'il d'une voix légèrement énervée. Il avait toujours connu Av sous ses points les plus forts, et abandonner n'en faisait pas parti. Alors pourquoi ce "jamais" venait se taper l'incruste dans sa tête ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça,jamais je n'abandonnerais le volley,abandonner ne fais pas partit de mon dictionnaire

Yamato soupira de soulagement. Des conclusions trop hâtives...? Peut-être, mais il n'utilisait ses neurones que lorsqu'il était sur le terrain, alors...

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, ma poule,déclara t'il en esquissant un sourire. Mais dis voir, tu sais qu'il est bientôt minuit ? Ton père va peut-être s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.

-Merde!c'est ça de pas voir le temps passer,bon je te dis à demain mon grand,rendez vous demain à 11h devant le stand de Toya! sourit t'elle en commençant à partir

-Yep ! A demain !,fit Yamato en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras.

-A demain mon grand,sourit t'elle en revenant chez elle en silence trouvant le sommeil une fois dans sa chambre

Plus tôt dans la journée, Hinata et Kageyama avaient décidés de s'arrêter à un café avant de repartir pour leur rendez-vous. Si les deux passaient un bon moment, Hinata remarqua cependant que Kageyama avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, et il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, et Kageyama, lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux pétillant de curiosité, soupira en comprenant que son petit-ami souhaitait savoir quelque chose.

-Hinata... Que se passe t'il ?demanda le brun en posant sa joue contre la paume de sa main. Le café devant lui était encore fumant, Kageyama se demanda s'il pouvait passer le temps ainsi.

-Ben t'est préoccupés,quelque chose te tracasse ? s'inquiéta le plus petit

-Ah..tu l'as remarqués,fit t'il contrariés en grimaçant

-Tu fronces les sourcils,tu peux tous me dire tu sais

-Je sais mais…l'histoire est assez longue,mais je vais t'expliquer rapidement,dit t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais. En fait les parents d'Av sont assez…je dirais qu'ils ignorent un peu la vie de leur fille,pas qu'il ne se soucient pas de son existence,mais je dirais qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas assez d'elle si ils savent qu'elle est envie.

-Ho…je vois,compris le rouquin

-Du coup je lui ai proposé de venir habiter à Karasuno

Mais elle est repartie à Tokyo pour en parler avec mes parents et les siens. (Nda :je vous apprend rien en vous disant que la ville s'appelle Karasuno x) la preuve ? dans le manga pardi 1er tom mes petits chéris)

-Et toi tu veux que ta cousine vienne ici j'imagine?demanda le jeune soleil

-Ça serait une bonne idée,mais je ne l'oblige à rien,je veux qu'elle choisisse par elle-même.

-Ta cousine fera le bon choix selon ce qui se passe

-J'espère….enfin je suppose que si il se passe quelques choses elle me le dira

-Elle le fera,sourit Shoyo avec douceur

-Ouais sourit Tobio en esquissant un léger sourire

-Je suis là,et quoi qu'il arrive je serais avec toi

-Je sais,murmura le jeune passeur,ce dernier se penchant pour embrasser Hinata. Je t'aime lui murmura t'il,son adorable feinteur répondant à son baiser tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime,dit t'il avec un merveilleux sourire sincère. L'ébène souriant amoureusement à son amant

-Kageyama,il va être 17h,tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir,sourit le petit roux

-Merci Hinata,il faut que je rentre pour rejoindre Av à Tokyo,mais j'arriverais dans la matinée demain

-J'aimerais t'accompagner à la gare,demanda le petit bloqueur central

-Viens avec moi alors,fit Tobio en lui prenant la main

-Vraie !? se réjouit t'il en sautant dans tous les sens,je peux ? ouais !

-Evidemment,après tout je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire le voyage seul. Hinata lui souriant comme jamais de son grand sourire,pour l'ébène c'était une aubaine,lui qui passait son week-end avec son petit ami qui était venue chez lui.

-Bon,on va d'abord chercher tes affaires chez toi et on ira ensuite chez moi.

-Ok,sourit t'il,de toute façon mes parents savent que je suis avec toi pour le week-end

-Ouais,tu as des affaires de rechanges ? lui demanda t'il

-Evidemment,lui sourit t'il

-Ok,sourit t'il également

Les deux amoureux se rendant chez l'un puis chez l'autres,le noiraud et le jeune rouquin allant en suite à la gare où ils prirent le train pour la capitale.

-Tu as faim ? j'ai pris des Yakisoba lui proposa le passeur de Karasuno.

-Oh !merci Kageyama,ils ont l'air super bon !

-Mange les,le voyage va êtres long

-Je m'en fiche,du moment que je suis avec toi,lui sourit son petit aux cheveux de feu

-Idiot,soupira le plus grand en passant sa main doucement dans ses cheveux de soleil qu'il ébouriffa doucement. Mais intérieurement il se disait lui aussi qu'il aimait Shoyo,et que peu importait l'endroit si il était avec lui c'était parfait.

Le restant du voyage se passant pour le mieux Hinata s'étant endormit contre son passeur. Nos deux amants arrivant à Tokyo à midi où la cousine de l'ébène les accueillirent heureuse

-Hey !la salua le jeune soleil

-Salut !fit Kageyama alors ? comment ça s'est passé ?

-Salut vous deux. Bien,sourit t'elle,j'ai du crier un peu,mais ça va mieux maintenant,bien sur je reviens le week-end prochain

-Je vois…et tu viens habiter à la maison alors ?

-Tobio,dit t'elle d'une voie douce,j'ai dis que ça allait,ça va mieux maintenant,mes parents on comprit,

l'ébène lui était légèrement déçu mais il esquissa néanmoins un sourire

-Oh d'accord,je vois

-Je sais que tu aurais voulue que je sois avec toi,mais je reviens se week-end,le rassura t'elle. Ta mère m'a dit que j'avais un effet apaisant sur toi,et je suis heureuse de le savoir,son cousin rougissant à cette annonce surprit que sa mère l'ai vu si facilement.

-Elle….elle à dit ça ?

-Comme je te le dis,sourit t'elle,allons chez moi,vous dormirez dans ma chambre vu que la chambre d'amis est prise,j'ai assez de place pour vous deux.

-Ok allons y !fit Hinata d'une voix enjouée

Le petit groupe se rendant dans le centre ville de Tokyo,le trio arrivant enfin devant l'appartement de la jeune fille

-Tu habites donc là Av-senpai ?,s'exclama Hinata, tout excité et heureux de faire la connaissance de la famille d'Av.

-Oui Shoyo,lui sourit t'elle doucement,aller allons y,je vous laisserez vous installer nos trois joueurs de volley entrant dans l'immeuble puis arrivant enfin chez la jeune brunette qui s'annonça. Je suis rentrée,je nous ramène nos deux petit génies

-Oh !fit la mère du passeur. Mais ne serait-ce pas Hinata-kun ?

-Si,maman fit Tobio en souriant en direction de son petit ami

-Bonjour!sourit le jeune concerné tout sourire

-Bonjour les enfants ! Alors vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici ? Bien audacieux !

-Ils ont un sacrée culots mais on les aimes pour ça,sourit Av en ébouriffant doucement la chevelure des deux concernés avec douceur,aller venez je vais vous installer

-Ok ! crièrent Hinata et Kageyama à l'unisson. Ils montèrent dans les escaliers. Et découvrirent la chambre d'Av, Hinata avec surprise.

-Av-senpai, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affaires...?

-Je vais te faire voir mon armoire,sourit t'elle en l'ouvrant laissant apparaître une foule de livre et de manga,ainsi que plusieurs magasine de volley et bien évidemment un ballon de volley signé de la main de grand joueur,c'est mon petit paradis

-Woah, super !s'exclama Hinata en se penchant vers les magazines de volley.

-Tu peux les lires si tu veux,je suis abonnées depuis le collèges. Et j'ai quelques chose pour vous deux

-Hé ? Quelque chose ? s'exclama Hinata.

-Oui,sourit t'elle,prenant un paquet doucement en sortant deux écharpes

Hinata prit le paquet tendu par Av et l'ouvrit, sous le regard curieux de Kageyama.

-Hé...Des écharpes ?

-Et j'ai aussi ça pour vous deux,fit t'elle en prenant également deux ballon de volley dédicacé par des joueurs du japon

-Oooh ! La classe, Av-senpai ! Tu les connaissais, ces deux joueurs ?

-Oui,Hinata,c'est cadeaux sourit t'elle,j'espère que ça vous plait

-Tu rigoles ? ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! pas vrai Tobio ?

-Je...je suis sans voix...comment t'as fais!

-Surtout que ces deux joueurs sont très connus,fit Hinata

-Je suis heureuse de savoir ça,sourit t'elle avec douceur et c'est un secret

-Merci Av-senpai !cria Hinata.

-De rien Shoyo,sourit t'elle avant de voir ce dernier sauter sur elle pour la remercier

-Merci Av,la remercia Kageyama. Les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Avec plaisir Tobio,sourit t'elle

-Génial ! J'ai entendu dire aussi que Kenma allait revenir ce week-end

-Shoyo,il habite Tokyo tu sais,sourit t'elle

-Evidemment que je le sais,fit Hinata en esquissant un grand sourire. C'est ici qu'on compte gagner, après tout

-Oui,sur le grand terrain orange je viendrais vous voir si vous arrivez au national

-Pas de "si" qui tiennent, c'est "lorsqu'on" arrivera au national !" fit Hinata avec assurance.

-D'accord,je viendrais vous quand vous y serez,je crois en vous

-Et ton genou va mieux ?demanda Hinata.

-Je ne peux pas encore reprendre le volley mon soleil,il faut que j'y fasse attention pour l'instant, fit t'elle en caressant doucement la chevelure rousse du plus jeune.

Hinata, déçu, murmura

-Oh, je vois...

-Ne t'en fais pas,je ne compte pas abandonner le volley j'aime beaucoup trop ça

-Héhé, j'espère bien !fit Hinata. Tes sauts sont formidables !

-Merci petit soleil,les tiens aussi son magique,sourit t'elle embrassant sa joue doucement,bon je vous laisse vous installer,je vais faire à manger mes parents on déjà mangés,je voulais vous attendre,dit t'elle en partant en bas afin de faire le repas

-Ok, tu veux de l'aide ?fit son cousin en la suivant.

-Oui je veux bien,sort moi les oeufs et une poêle s'il te plaie,je vais faire une omelette au riz,le noiraud se baissa,ouvrant la porte du mini-placard en face de lui, et prit la poêle avant de se redresser pour prendre les oeufs déjà sur la table. Il n'avait jamais été bon en cuisine, et la seule chose d'à peu près comestible qu'il pouvait faire était sûrement des omelettes... Mais qu'on ne compte pas sur lui pour ses talents cuisinier.

-Je te laisse faire le reste, Av ? Je suis plutôt mauvais en ce qui concerne la cuisine...

-Pas de soucis Tobio,je prendrais le temps de te montrer comment on fait,sourit t'elle.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, l'ébène observa néanmoins sa cousine faire la cuisine, tandis que derrière lui, Hinata cherchait des boissons dans le frigo,le jeune rouquin était habitué à faire la cuisine pour lui et sa soeur, ses parents ayant l'habitude de rentrer plutôt tard le soir. L'odeur de l'omelette attirant la curiosité de l'attaquant,qui tourna la tête vers la poêle où grillaient les oeufs. Il renifla et sourit

-Mmh ! ça sent bon ! et ça donne faim...

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles alors Shoyo,j'adore faire la cuisine la brunette faisant le repas,ce dernier étant prêts quelques minutes plus tard.

Hinata s'asseyant à table, lorgnant sur l'omelette avec appétit.

-Ça a l'air super bon !

-Tu me diras ça mon grand,dit la jeune Lewis partageant la l'omelette en trois part

-Merci ! Sur ce, bon appétit !fit Hinata avec un grand sourire.

-Merci !sourirent Tobio et sa cousine commençant à manger également,le restant du repas se passant bien

Après le repas, le portable d'Av vibra contre la table de la salle à manger. Hinata et Kageyama avaient insistés pour s'occuper du reste. L'après midi se passant dans le calme et c'est donc avec calme que la jeune fille put sortir dehors et décrocher son téléphone.

-Oui allos? demanda t'elle doucement

-Hey Av ! C'est Yamato !chuchota ce dernier, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Dis voir, j'ai un petit soucis, t'aurais pas des capotes chez toi ?

-Je vais t'en donner,j'arrive

-Non t'inquiète, j'arrive, je passe devant chez toi de toute façon ! J'attends juste que Toya sorte des toilettes et j'arrive !

-Quoi déjà !? fit t'elle surprise hé ben tu perds pas ton temps dit moi

-Il s'est passé trop de choses, et puis tu verrais sa tête, si t'étais un homme tu résisterais pas ! Il est juste trop mignon, à croquer, c'est horrible de se retenir devant lui ! Oups, il sort des toilettes, je raccroche, je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes !

-Sale gosses soupira t'elle,avant de donner 5minutes plus tard le précieux de Yamato

-Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! Il faut que je repasse au parc, j'ai laissé Toya là-bas en lui disant que j'allais a la supérette, m'enfin, je te raconterai tout ça demain soir. A plus !

-C'est ça file!sourit t'elle fermant la porte pouffant de rire,revenant dans le salon où elle put s'installer dans le canapé

-Yamato-san est passé ? J'ai cru entendre sa voix,fit Hinata avec un sourire, sortant sa tête de la porte de la cuisine.

-Oui il avait besoin d'un service d'urgence je dirais

-Un service d'urgence, hein...soupira Kageyama. Evidemment qu'il savait ce que c'était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu piailler devant la porte d'entrée à propos d'un certain "Toya"...

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard quand vous serez plus grand

-On a 16 ans quand même,soupira est pas des gamins de 12 ans...

-J'en ai 17 jeune homme et j'approche de ma majorités,mais si tu tiens à se que j'explique,dit t'elle avec un grand sourire

Son cousin rougissant alors fortement

-J-Je sais tout ça ! Pas la peine de me refaire le speech !bafouilla t'il

-Héhé,donc pas besoin d'explication si tu comprends

-Evidemment,grogna t'il. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir?

-Non,mais j'imagine que tu vas me proposer quelques chose

-Ben, Hinata voulait voir The Grudge.

-Les garçons vous êtes sérieux? The Grudge?

-Oui !s'écria Hinata. Enfin... Personnellement, j'ai un peu peur, mais Kageyama est à mes côtés alors...

-Vous plaigniez pas si vous avez les chocottes,je vous aurez prévenue

-C'est pas toi qui a les chocottes ?blagua Kageyama.

-Je déteste les films d'horreur et tu le sais,mais j'ai pris du recul face à ça,et ça n'existe pas,ce ne sont que des acteurs et des effets spéciaux très bien fait

-Donc... est-ce que tu regardes la nana aux cheveux longs avec nous ou pas ?

-Je le fait pour Hinata qui aura sûrement peur et toi aussi

-J'ai pas peur !grommela le noiraud. Allez, dans ta chambre Av, allons regarder ce film.

-Je ne ferme pas les volets c'est la pleine lune se soir ça nous mettra dans l'ambiance.

Tobio mettant le film ce dernier commençant,Av ne s'intéressant pas à ce dernier.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la télé, Kageyama manqua un cri horrifié. QUI avait eu l'idée de faire sortir une nana de la télé, sérieusement ?!

-J'ai une irrésistible envie de te dire "Je te l'avais dit"fit la brunette

-L-la ferme...grogna Kageyama en tremblant contre son petit-ami, ce dernier qui se cachait sans arrêt les yeux. La brunette pouffant de rire,laissant le film se finir,Av prenant soin de laisser la lumière allumée un moments.

-Pfiou, enfin fini ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir,soupira Hinata.

-Ce n'est qu'un film d'horreur,sourit la brunette,et puis dès que tu sais que c'est seulement du maquillage et des effets spéciaux tu as tous de suite moins peur

-Ouais mais... L'histoire en elle-même est carrément flippante,j'aimerais pas qu'un esprit vengeur vienne me poursuivre comme ça

-Ça n'existe pas

-J'espère pas...soupira Kageyama. Allons nous coucher, il est déjà une heure du matin. Alors que Kageyama et Hinata se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain, le portable d'Av vibra à nouveau, indiquant la réception d'un message. Av s'en empara, ouvrit l'écran et vit sur la photo que Yamato lui avait envoyé un Toya endormi, suivit d'un "trop mignon" à la suite.

-Il est déjà raide dingue,sourit t'elle lui répondant "Passe une bonne nuit mon grand et je suis d'accord avec toi"

"Av, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain" la prevînt Kageyama;

-Merci Tobio j'y vais,sourit t'elle prenant un t-shirt ainsi qu'un tanga noir allant dans la salle de bain,fermant la porte à clef pour éviter un geste malencontreux, la jeune brunette allant dans la cabine de douche laissant l'eau chaude parcourir sa peau dans un soupire de bien être

De leur côté, Kageyama échangeait un baiser avec Hinata.

-Tu vas pouvoir t'endormir, crétin ?

-Je..je pense oui et toi?

-Evidemment,soupira t'il. Mais...Kageyama ayant du mal à formuler sa demande

-D'accord sourit le rouquin

* * *

**Yo ** coucou les petits amis x) c'était le chapitre 13 en direct de la régie xD j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant qu'a moi ** dans le prochain épisode x) d'une Histoire de volley ben x) vous le verrez au au prochain épisode et je tient encore à remercier Mme Splash boom x) qui me relis et qui me dis si il y à des fautes sur ce dites vous se que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews ** je vous aimes tous **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey coucou mes petits amis ** comment vont mes petits cookies me re voilà avec le chapitre 14 x) que je poste se dimanche en avance x) j'avais simplement envie ** enfin bon x) aujourd'hui au programme? ** ben x) lisez écoutez sur ce bonne lecture je vous aimes tous ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews

* * *

-Tu…t'as vraiment compris ?

-Ben oui tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble sourit Shoyo,en même temps le film m'a filé les chocottes avoua t'il,je serais plus rassurés tout contre toi

-Pfff,pouffa sont petit ami,s'allongeant sur les draps et fit signe à Hinata de venir. Viens.

-Te moque pas,ronchonna t'il venant dans ses bras

-Je ne me moque pas idiot,fit t'il enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami

-Tu es chaud,murmura le rouquin en allant contre son passeur

-Toi aussi

-Merci,sourit Shoyo,venant embrasser son noiraud. Le passeur répondant à son baiser,posant ses lèvres contre ses lèvres. Tobio remerciant sa cousine intérieurement pour prendre son temps,cette dernière sortant de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit,revenant dans sa chambre vêtue de son t-shirt venant fermer ses rideaux. Chacun s'endormant paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin,passant une nuit calme et sereine. Kageyama ne pouvant pas demander mieux avec son petit soleil dans les bras.

Une douce odeur de croissant et de chocolat ainsi que de thé réveillant les deux joueurs.

L'ébène se réveillant en premier papillonnant des yeux.

Il regarda Hinata encore un instant avant de le réveiller doucement.

-Bonjour vous deux,vous êtes réveillés,sourit Av qui arrivait avec deux tasses dans les mains,je vous ai fais un chocolats les garçons.

-Oh merci,murmura le jeune noiraud encore dans les vapes,s'emparant de la tasse encore fumantes

-De rien,tient Hinata,sourit la brunette se mettant à genoux posant la tasse du jeune rouquin à côtés de vous.

-Humm merchi Av-senpai ronchonna t'il contre son coussin

-Tu n'est pas du matin toi,pouffa t'elle doucement,se relevant ouvrant ses rideaux et sa fenêtre l'air agréablement frais entrant faisant danser la chevelure brune de la volleyeuse

-Non il est pas du matin se feignant,ria le noiraud en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat

-Ça ne fait rien,sourit t'elle en regardant toujours dehors,l'air sereine et tranquille

-Hinata,dit t'il caressant les cheveux de son amant

-Oui ?demanda le petit attaquant souriant à se contact

-Debout feignasse,fit t'il continuant à caresser ses cheveux de feux

-D'accord,je me lève,fit t'il arrivant enfin à se lever gardant la main de son petit ami dans ses cheveux d'où se dégageait une douce odeur de clémentine,lui souriant avec tendresse.

-Tiens prends ta tasse t'as de la chance elle est encore chaude.

-T'inquiète pas,ça m'aurait pas posé problème de la faire réchauffer,je suis bonne humeur.

Kageyama buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le front d'Hinata

-Les garçons vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pas d'idées,on pet faire pleins de trucs non ?demanda l'ébène

-Je vais vous faire visiter plein de chose alors,sourit la brunette

-Ok,vers quelle heure pars tu ?

-Vers 14h,là je vais aller en ville me reprendre du thé,je fais vite les amoureux !sourit Av en sortant de sa chambre et de l'appartement ayant enfilée une jupe noir et un débardeur blanc ainsi que ces éternels converse rouge

-A toute à l'heure !cria Hinata

Av de son côté profitait de la fraîcheur de la matinée allant acheter son thé. La brunette faisant retourner quelques garçons sur son passage,la volleyeuse n'y prêtant pas attention trop heureuse ayant son petit en tête s'imaginant ses retrouvaille avec lui

Cette dernière sursautant quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule,cette personne se révélant être Yamato qui avait une sourire radieux sur le visage

-Je savais que je trouverais là,sourit t'il

-Yamato tu m'as fais peur !préviens moi la prochaine fois,fit t'elle allant dans ses bras rassurée

-Hey,mais je t'avais dit que je devais te raconter mes Toya's moments répliqua t'il

-Tes Toya's moments ?bon d'accord sourit t'elle,raconte moi tout.

-Hier,je suis allé au stand et je lui ai proposé de faire une karaoké. Toya à une de ses voix !hier je l'ai entendu, chanter,gémir,crié,soupirer,le bonheur !Ce type c'est un ange,c'est pas possible,je sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler les jours suivant en fait,je crois que j'ai même pas envie de mon contrôler tellement il est mignon,adorable, il est à croquer tout ce que tu veux !

-En tous cas,il te rends heureux,c'est le plus important

-Av sauve moi,mon cœur va exploser,il est partit que ce matin mais il me manque déjà !je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre !

-C'est ce que je vois,sourit t'elle doucement posant sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami embrassant son front le calmant instantanément

-Je me demande quand est ce que je vais le revoir,ronchonna t'il comme un véritable enfant impatient

-Retourne à son stand voyons,où envoie lui un sms,lui proposa la jeune Lewis

-Mais j'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro,je le dérangerai sûrement dans son travail.

-Ha oui ?moi j'ai pas oublié,ria la brunette,je me doutais que tu n'allais pas y penser,alors je m'y suis prise à l'avance avec une excuse toute bête j'ai eu son numéro

-Pour de vraie ?s'exclama Yamato une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

-Tient amoureux transi sourit t'elle en lui envoyant par message

-Merci !la remercia l'ébène en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et je suis pas un amoureux transi

-A ton service mon grand,sourit Av

Le noiraud pianotant sur le clavier de son téléphone rapidement que c'était presque surréaliste.

-Tu disais ?soupira t'elle

-Toya m'a répondu !il me dit que je lui manque aussi énormément ! dit t'il heureux

-Ecoute c'est une affaire qui roule et j'espère que ça te motive lui sourit la jeune brune

-Ça roule ma poule,je te laisse,j'ai encore plein de truc à faire !à plus !

-A plus,sourit la volleyeuse revenant à son appartement échangeant quelques mots avec son voisin. Bonne journée Thomas,sourit la jeune femme rentrant chez elle

Tobio l'appellent

-Oi ! L'appela Tobio en posant une boîte en carton sur la table. Ton voisin nous à donnée ça pour toi

-Hein ? lequel ? Thomas ? lui demanda t'elle intriguée

-Je vois,murmura t'il,ce n'étais pas un nom Japonais en tous cas.

-Alors c'était Thomas,il est Américain

-Un ricain ? sérieux !?

-Un Américain cousin

-Je sais,je sais,ronchonna t'il,je sors avec Hinata,on va se balader un peu

-Attend prend un plan de la ville,je ne veux pas que tu te perde dans Tokyo

-Ha ? merci,la remercia le passeur aux cheveux de jais,c'est sur qu'avec Hinata on risque d'aller loin

-De quoi Bakageyama ?!

-Il veut dire que tu es curieux de tous,il ne veut pas que vous vous perdiez vu q'il ne connaît pas la ville en entier,le rattrapa sa cousine

-Et pourquoi c'est Av-senpai qui le dit ? grogna Shoyo

-Par ce que mon cousin à encore du mal à s'exprimer mon soleil,lui sourit t'elle

-Fais un effort idiot,soupira Hinata en tapant son petit ami doucement dans le dos,ce si faisant rire Av de bon cœur en souriant

-Aller filez vous deux

-Merci Av ! Si on revient pas avant au moins 20h, c'est qu'on est mort ou qu'on a été séquestrés par un malade mental, à plus

-Ok ria t'elle,les laissant partir,la brunette allant ouvrir le carton de son voisin

Av déplia la lettre qui se trouvait dans le carton, ses soupçons redoutés semblant se confirmer de plus en plus.

"Salut, Av.

Bon, je sais que ça doit faire bizarre de t'envoyer une lettre, surtout qu'on est voisins. Enfin, je me demande si tu dois te douter de ce que je vais te dire, sûrement que tu le sais déjà. Voilà 17 ans maintenant que nous sommes voisins depuis notre enfance, et je t'avoue que pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as beaucoup intrigué. La nuit souvent, je te voyais sortir, tu allais peut-être au parc pour admirer les étoiles, car c'est là je pense qu'on les voit les mieux. Ma soeur - maintenant décédée d'un cancer - m'avait présenté cet endroit. Mais je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre pour te parler de ça.

En fait, pendant ces 17 ans, je pense que... A force de te voir, j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi. Je veux dire, pas de l'amitié, et je pense que je suis attiré par toi. Me réveiller tous les matins et te voir, lorsque tu rentres ou que tu sors... Tous ces moments sont brefs, mais ils sont bien assez pour me rendre heureux. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul attiré par toi, il doit y avoir ien d'autres concurents, et je ne suis pas non plus irréaliste... Je garde les pieds sur terre, et je sais que tu as sûrement un petit-ami, un homme dont son amour est réciproque. Je suppose que tu l'aimes et que tu ne romprerais pas avec lui pour un type comme moi, ce que je comprends parfaitement, et je ne veux pas que cela arrive, parce que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ton bonheur, et aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je sais que cela risque de briser quelque chose entre nous, j'en prends les risques... Mais tu devais le savoir, je pense, et à moi, ça peut paraître égoïste, mais ça m'enlèveun énorme poids.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, Av.

A une prochaine, peut-être.

Thomas."

La jeune Lewis surprise,se reprit et souris doucement,Thomas était honnête et il avait pris le risque de changer les choses,mais la brunette le considérait comme un ami et il le resterait sans que sa change grand-chose. Av reposa la lettre dans le carton et vit une petite boîte à côté, où était contenu une petite peluche avec laquelle elle avait beaucoup joué étant enfant.

-Ha? salut toi je pensais t'avoir perdu mon petit père,qu'est ce que je t'ai cherché sourit t'elle doucement,tenant sa vielle peluche représentant un dauphin qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Elle taquina le dauphin en se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu le perdre pendant si longtemps.

-Merci thomas murmura t'elle doucement,la jeune Lewis passant le restant de sa journée chez elle à travailler sur son rôle de capitaine et certaine stratégie à mettre en place en regardant plusieurs match de différentes équipe,mettant au point une nouvelle série de signe de main et de combinaison de mots. La jeune Lewis faisant finalement une pause dans l'après midi s'installant sur sa terrasse au soleil les écouteurs aux oreilles un doux sourire se faisant sur le visage de la brune

-Oh, Av ? Tu es rentrée ?fit son père en rentrant.

-Oui j'ai laissé Tobio et Hinata aller en ville avec un plan pour qu'ils visitent tranquillement,j'en ai profité pour travailler un peu

-Je vois. Ta mère non plus ne va pas tarder à rentrer, ainsi que Sophie et et Shinichi.

-D'accord papa,je ferais le repas je ferais des sushi il me reste du riz du poissons

-Ah non, pas de soucis, ce soir justement ta mère voulait se mettre aux fourneaux,fit son père.

-Vaut mieux que je m'en occupe alors,maman à tendance à avoir la main lourde sur le sel

-Tu ne veux pas faire la cuisine avec ta mère ?

-Ha? si si,désolée pardon j'avais mal compris,je suis restée trop longtemps à travailler je suis fatiguée

-Va te reposer, on s'occuper de tout,c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là,la rassura son père avec un sourire.

-Bon d'accord,je vais prendre une douche en attendant

-Vas-y, prend ton temps

-Merci papa!sourit la jeune femme en montant les escaliers entrant dans la salle de bain,soupirant de bien être sous l'eau chaude,Av massant tous de même son genoux doucement,la brune ayant hâte de reprendre le volley. 1heure passant sans quelle s'en rende compte,la brunette s'étant vêtue d'une serviette autour d'elle revêtant son t-shirt et un short

-Bon retour à la maison,fit son père plus bas dans les escaliers. Sa mère était rentrée.

-Bonsoir maman!fit la volleyeuse descendant les escaliers

-Bonsoir ma chérie, est-ce que ça va? demanda t'elle

-Bien maman merci,je vais bien sourit t'elle

-Tu sens bon.. Aurais-tu utilisé mon shampooing par hasard ?

-Ha? non j'ai simplement pris une douche assura t'elle

-Haha, je rigole jeune fille. Bon, je vais faire à manger, tonton et tata ne vont pas tarder à arriver

-Il reste du poisson et du riz maman

-Moui... mais j'ai envie de faire un vrai plat

-J'ai laissé un livre de cuisine pour toi maman tu trouveras ton bonheur

-Oh, vraiment ?Merci beaucoup,fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-De rien maman,sourit Av se rappellent qu'elle avait laissé ses notes sur la terrasse la brunette venant les récupérés regardant le soleil se coucher

Un ciel orangée, parcouru de nuages, ainsi qu'un doux vent vînt relaxer la jeune fille.

-Hummm bon sang que je me sens bien! s'étira t'elle doucement laissant la légère brise lui caresser la peau,oh bonsoir Thomas sourit t'elle voyant le jeune homme sur sa terrasse également,oh faites merci pour ton carton

Thomas rougissant ne s'étant pas attendue à cela.

-Ah hem, pas de quoi... merci à toi de l'avoir ouvert...

-Si merci,tu as étais honnête et je t'en remercie

Thomas esquissa un sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'espère qu'on pourra toujours être ami en tous cas

-Oui, moi aussi,fit Thomas, bien que l'idée de rester simplement amis avec la jeune fille le déprimait un peu. Mais il préférait ça que rien du tout.

-Je suis contente alors,on se voit au lycée lundi si tu veux

-A lundi" la salua t'il.

La brunette rentrant retrouvant son oncle et sa tante ainsi que son cousin et Hinata,la soirée se passant très bien,Tobio gardant son petit amis contre lui,pendant que sa cousine l'écoutait sur leurs différentes activités de l'après midi ensemble. Le restant du week-end se passant également tranquillement,tous le monde rentrant chez sois au l'en demain. La semaine arrivant et se passant pour le mieux. L'équipe de Karasuno s'entraînant encore et encore,Suga très impatient de revoir sa petite amie.

Suga s'impatientait de plus en plus de revoir Av, elle lui avait tellement manqué !Le vendredi arrivant enfin à son grand bonheur,et quel ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir sa volleyeuse adossée a la porte du gymnase lui souriant tendrement

-Av !cria t'il en la prenant dans ses bras

-Koushi !sourit t'elle le serrant contre elle,tu m'as tellement manqué,murmura la brunette à son oreille

-A moi aussi,fit t'il avec un sourire

-Je suis si contente,je peux pas attendre de faire ça ,dit t'elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse devant toute l'équipe de volley.

Cette dernière souriant,Nishinoya et Tanaka criant les louanges de l'amour

-Moi non plus,murmura contre ses lèvres

-On nous à surprit,mais je m'en fiche je suis avec toi,sourit la jeune femme

-Hahaha,peu importe,fit l'argenté,tu m'as manqué

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaines

-Moi aussi,c'était si long,murmura le blanc

-La semaine est fini maintenant,nous avons se soir et le week end

-Exact. D'ailleurs, mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, tu veux venir à la maison ?demanda Suga en esquissant un sourire.

-Avec joie Koushi,sourit t'elle avec douceur,j'ai déjà prévenue Tobio pour ne pas l'inquiéter

-Hé, tu avais déjà prévu ton coup ?blagua t'il

-Disons que je suis prévoyante

-Evidemment,pouffa l'argenté en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sa petite amie lui souriant avec douceur le passeur remarquant que cette dernière portait son uniforme de Tokyo

-Dis...D'où te vient cet uniforme ?

-C'est mon uniforme de Tokyo sourit t'elle,j'avais pensé que ça te plairais

Suga regarda la tenue de haut en bas avant d'hausser des épaules.

-Il te va bien.

-Merci Koushi

-Mais celui de Karasuno t'irait encore mieux,fit il avec un sourire,la jeune brunette rougissant ses mèches brunes la cachant partiellement

Mais le passeur de Karasuno glissa ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, remarquant ses rougissements.

-Merci K...kou..kou...koushi bafouilla t'elle

Ce dernier rougissant fortement entendant la jeune femme prononcer son prénom de cette façon lui fit rater un battement

-Je..je ne sais pas se que tu as prévu de faire se soir,mais quoi que tu proposes ça me convient

-Hum…rien de spéciale,passer du temps avec toi me suffit sourit t'il

-A moi aussi,dit t'elle doucement

-Heu..je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais l'entraînement vas commencer,intervint Daichi

-Aller vas y,fit t'elle en poussant doucement argenté,ha oh faites,tient Daichi j'ai pensée que ça vous serez utile,fit Av en lui tendant quelques feuilles sortit de son sac

-Oh ? qu'est ce qu c'est ?dit le grand brun prenant les feuilles en question

-Des feuilles technique et de feinte à mettre en place,j'ai ajouté quelques signes de main et des signales,mais c'est facultatif . Le capitaine regardant les feuilles écoutant les explications de la jeune volleyeuse avant de lui sourire

-Merci,ça nous sera d'une grande aide

-Pas de quoi,puis se que je ne peux pas jouer,autant travailler la technique sur papier

-Hahaha,c'est vraie,si physiquement il t'est impossible de jouer,il existe un autre manière de jouer.

-C'est rassurant dans un sens,aller je vous laisse vous entraîner,sourit t'elle

-Merci encore,dit t'il,et reste s'il te plaie,je pense que Suga a besoin de tes encouragements

-Mais !je vais avoir envie de jouer aussi,je whaaaaa !cria t'elle se sentant porter sur l'épaule de Daichi sous le regard amusé du passeur.

* * *

Yo les petits amis ** c'était le chapitre 14 ** x) j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant qu'a moi x) dites moi se que vous en pensez je vous aimes **

dans le prochain épisodes x) de l'amouuuuurrrr


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey ^^ comment ça va les petits amis ? qu'est ce qui disent mes petits lecteurs ? x) aujourd'hui dans votre épisode au programme de l'amouuuuuuur x) sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour les review ** x) petit racontage de vie **

**j'ai une semaine de malade x) votre mama suga à un boulot monstre mais tellement que je vous aime je vous poste votre chapitre ** si ça c'est pas cool x) **

* * *

La volleyeuse capitulant se laissant faire et poser un banc regardant ses amis jouer et s'entraîner

-Kageyama !une passe !cria Hinata comme à son habitude

Tandis que Nishinoya prenait toujours autant de plaisir à réceptionner les balles de ses coéquipiers poussant un cri de joie lorsqu'il sentait leurs forces de frappes à travers le ballon,comme si il sentait leurs motivation. Asahi avait cette force brute malgré son caractère tranquille

-Super réception Nishinoya !sourit le brun

-Merci Asahi !cria le libéro suivante !

Hinata smashant le sourire aux lèvres un passe de son passeur,bientôt suivit par les autres. Yuu complimentant le smash de Shoyo

-Eh mon petit gars t'as une pêche d'enfer !le félicita t'il

-Yeah !je suis super content !je pète la forme !merci Noya senpai !

-Tsukki super block !cria Yamaguchi de l'autre côtés du terrain pendant que Kageyama,Tanaka et le jeune blond faisaient équipe pour contrer les smash d'Asahi. Ce dernier s'autorisant un sourire aux dire de son petit ami

-Tsukishima à beaucoup progressé de même qu'Hinata

Pour les contres de block,fit Daichi fière de son équipe

-L'équipe à beaucoup évolué ,vous êtes devenue plus fort,Hinata sait maintenant se battre dans les airs,il est notre arme principale avec nos deux attaquant disait Ukai

-Mais il faut savoir garder la balle en l'air,c'est notre but principale

-Et Nekoma nous a pas mal aidé sur se point là

-En effet ajouta Takeda,nous pouvons avoir confiance en vos capacités,mais je vous reposez pas sur vos laurier

-Bien dit sourit t'il,après vous êtes des corbeau fort et fière

-Ne vous laissez plus appeler «Les Corbeau Déchus»

-Compris !cria l'équipe d'une même voix

-Sur ce,vous pouvez y aller !cria Ukai

L'équipe rangeant le matériel après quelques heures d'entraînements. Suga retrouvant sa petite amie en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son équipe de Tokyo.

-Oui promis les filles,allez vous laisse je dois y aller,sourit t'elle en raccrochant

-Qui était ce ? demanda t'il intrigué

-Mon équipe de volley,elles se faisaient du soucis.

-Oh…c'est vraie que tu es capitaine

-J'ai l'esprit combatif et abandonner ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire,sourit t'elle

-Je n'en doute pas,dit t'il en l'embrassant

Av répondant à son baiser tendrement,ses prunelles chocolatés se fermant doucement au doux contact

-On est encore dans les vestiaire,murmura le passeur

-Et une idée pas très catholique a traversé ton esprit ?

-Et toi alors ? rougit t'il violemment

-Effectivement,ça m'a traversé l'esprit,je suis à l'aise avec ça tu sais,c'est si surprenant ?

-Petite perverse,plaisanta t'il en lui tirant la langue

-Merci ria t'elle,tu ne sais pas au combien je peux l'être

-Oh ? montre moi alors,fit t'il sur un ton taquin

-Tu es sûr de toi ?sourit t'elle

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça,tu est certaine de ça ?

-Je suis sûr de moi Koushi

Ce dernier allait se pencher pour embrasser sa petite amie à nouveau,quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit subitement sur le reste de l'équipe. Nishinoya et Tanaka en plus d'Hinata,qui criaient divers mots d'admirations.

Le libéro faisant l'éloge de l'amour devant ses compères

-Koushi je t'attend en bas,ria la brunette

-Je te rejoins,dit t'il esquivant habillement une étreinte de Tanaka qui parlait de garçon devenu adulte

Daichi souriant posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami

-Daichi ?fit celui ci en se tournant vers lui.

-Fait pas de bêtises ok? sourit t'il

-Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bêtise ?dit t'il en rougissant

-Si tu sens que ça devient sérieux fais pas de bêtises,elle habite Tokyo ne l'oublie pas,je veux juste te prévenir

-Je le sais,sourit Suga,je te promets de ne pas faire de choix regrettable.

-Si t'as besoin tu peux m'en parler

-Ne t'en fais pas je me confierais à toi si besoin,lui assura t'il

-Ok suga,sourit t'il tu veux sûrement la rejoindre

-Evidemment,fit ce dernier en souriant à son capitaine. Mais je dois encore prendre une douche, je sens pas la rose.

-Je vais lui tenir compagnie en attendant,fit le brun en rassurant son meilleur amis lui faisant sous entendre qu'il surveillait au cas ou les possibles rivaux

-Ok, merci,fit l'argenté d'un sourire complice.

-Pas de quoi,sourit t'il descendant des escaliers du vestiaire

-Salut Daichi sourit la brunette

Daichi lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonsoir.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud. L'hiver commençait à s'approcher de plus en plus, et souvent la nuit, un brouillard assez épais se formait. Mais on arrivait toujours à distinguer la lune, brillante un peu plus haut. Daichi soupira, son souffle formant un nuage de buée. Brrr... C'est vrai qu'il fait froid...songea t'il en frissonnant. Je me demande comment va se débrouiller Suga avec sa tignasse mouillée" pouffa Daichi en nichant son nez dans son écharpe. Je ne suis pas tellement frileux d'habitude, mais là, il caille vraiment, soupira t'il. J'ai hâte qu'ils installent le chauffage dans le gymnase !

-Ha? tu trouves? je n'ai pas si froid,fit la brunette portant juste une veste blanche une écharpe rouge,par contre j'ai les mains gelée,j'espère qu'il ne prendra pas froid

-Je vois ça,dit le capitaine observant sa tenue,Suga te tiendra la main,il est doué pour faire rougir les filles,plaisanta t'il

-Pas faux,mais je sais le rendre rouge aussi,sourit t'elle

-J'en doute pas pas,ria le brun

-Daichi,Koushi à déjà eu des petites amies avant ? demanda la jeune Lewis

-Une ou deux oui,murmura t'il en se souvenant vaguement d'elles,son regard se faisant soudainement plus dur et plus froid,mais elles abusaient de sa gentillesse

-Le pauvre,on devrait pas profiter d'une personne aussi gentille que lui,c'est trop cruel. Mais rassure toi,je ne suis pas se genre de fille,je suis incapable de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime

-J'espère soupira t'il,Suga à beau t'aimer,si tu lui fais du mal sache que je ne te le pardonnerais pas

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Daichi,je te fais confiance,mais jamais je ne lui ferais du mal,plutôt sacrifier mon genoux que lui faire ça.

-Je ne contredis pas tes convictions ,déclara t'il en souriant,et je pense pouvoir te faire confiance

-Merci,au moindre soucis que je juge important je viendrais te voir,je ne veux pas faire souffrir Koushi à cause d'une décision idiote

-Eh bien je me demande si je te serais d'une quelconque utilité,mais quoi qu'il en soit,je te confie Suga

-Je prendrais soin de lui aussi longtemps qu'il me le permettra

-Bien,fit le capitaine,je peux compter sur toi alors sourit t'il

-Oui sourit t'elle,et pour être honnête je préfère qu'on me quitte,que de faire du mal aux gens ,ça m'est insupportable,avoua t'elle en regardant les étoiles

-Tu es du genre à faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les tient n'est ce pas ?

-Tout juste,sourit t'elle

-C'est rassurant de savoir qu'une personne comme toi est aux cotés de Suga

-Merci sourit t'elle,il pourra se reposer sur moi si il le souhaite,dit t'elle avant de voir ce dernier arriver les cheveux encore humides en sortant du vestiaires,Av boudant à cette vue,Koushi !tu vas être malade fais attention !

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on rentre vite à la maison,fit le passeur attrapant le poignet de sa volleyeuse

-Whaaa !a Lundi Daichi !le salua t'elle,déjà loin avec son petit ami

-A Lundi !dit ce dernier en esquissant un sourire,levant la main pour les saluer. Les deux amoureux marchant maintenant main dans la main ensemble.

-Tu viens toujours dormir chez moi se soir ? demanda t'il

-Bien sur Koushi,sourit t'elle avec douceur.

-D'accord,fit t'il se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il y à quelques chose que tu veux manger en particulier ?

-Je ne suis pas difficile,mais j'aime le curry épicés

-Je préparerais ça alors

-Suga,sourit la brunette,merci,dit moi tes parents son comment ? demanda t'elle

-Je dirais plutôt gentil,même si ma mère est plutôt strict par rapport aux notes.

-C'est normale,elle s'inquiète pour toi,et ton père ?

-Elle s'inquiète …c'est surtout qu'elle veut que son fils soit le meilleur,ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon père lui est plus zen,mais il n'hésite pas à m'interpeller quand il voit que quelque chose ne va pas

-Tu sais au fond je crois qu'elle veut le meilleur pour toi,elle à simplement peur,alors est strict,ton père agît de la bonne manière il te laisse plus libre,désolée je tombe dans la psychologie,ria t'elle

-Un peu trop même,plaisanta t'il avant de l'embrasser

-C'est plus fort que moi,sourit t'elle en répondant à son baiser.

Nos deux amoureux étant à présent arrivés chez le passeur.

-Installe toi,fais comme chez toi,je vais vite me sécher,je reviens.

-D'accord,je t'attend koushi,dit t'elle en s'asseyant,mais pas moyens que je fasse comme chez moi pensa t'elle,prenant ses écouteurs mettant sa musique en route pour se détendre attendant son argenté. Ce dernier entrant dans la salle de bain ,prenant une serviette au hasard avant de commencer à sécher sa chevelure

,puis il se rendit après quelques minutes dans le salon retrouvant sa petite amie

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?du thé de l'eau proposa t'il

-Un simple verre d'eau,lui sourit t'elle tranquillement l'air sereine. Suga tes cheveux me font rire,pouffa t'elle doucement se levant remettre en place sa chevelure blanche.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça après une douche,soupira t'il

-Moi j'aime bien,sourit telle tendrement caressant sa joue avant d'entendre la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir,une voix masculine annonçant sa présence

-C'est sûrement mon père,il ne devait pas être là,ronchonna t'il

-Ce n'est rien,ne t'en fais pas,sourit t'elle

-Papa je te présente Av,Av je te présente mon père

-Enchanté fit se dernier

-Ravis de vous connaître monsieur,sourit t'elle

-Av est aussi ma petite ami,alors je te demanderas de ne pas l'assaillir de questions,soupira t'il

-Compris,sourit son père,content de te connaître Av-chan

-D'ailleurs,elle peut rester dormir ici se soir ?demanda t'il

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient,sourit t'il

-Bien,donc tu peux rester ici ne t'en fais pas,sourit le jeune argenté

-Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis,sourit la belle volleyeuse

-Tu allais partir il y à quelques minutes,pouffa t'il

-Ha ?mais c'est pas vraie !rougit t'elle

Suga s'approchant de la jeune fille s'apprêtant à l'embrasser,mais la présence de son père l'en empêchant,ce dernier soupirant d'agacement

-Maman et toi rentreraient se soir ?

-Non,nous restons en ville pour fêter son anniversaire

-Je vois,fit t'il,tu devrais aller la rejoindre,ça doit faire 10 minutes qu'elle est sortit du boulots

-Oui,je vous laisse en amoureux,ria t'il en partant

-A demain le salua t'il,puis le jeune poussa un soupir de soulagement et revient aux côtés de la jeune brunette. Où est ce qu'on en était dit moi ?

-Ici je crois,sourit t'elle l'embrassant,son argenté répondant à son baiser passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amante,celle-ci se laissant aller doucement contre lui,Koushi rougissant fortement en sentant la poitrine de sa belle contre son torse.

-Faut que je fasse à manger,dit t'il précipitamment

-Je t'aide ? demanda t'elle en lui souriant se voulant utile

-Si tu veux,fit t'il esquissant un sourire

-Merci,dit t'elle avec un magnifique sourire

-La cuisine est un peu petite,mais on trouve tout,lui expliqua t'il

-Elle est accueillante

-Haha tu le penses ?

-Evidemment,lui sourit t'elle

-Bon normalement je devrais trouver le riz part là,dit t'il cherchant dans un placard. Les deux amoureux préparant le repas ensemble,mangeant en tête à tête,le passeur de Karasuno ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa volleyeuse.

-Tu as un grain de riz ici,ria t'il,Av sentant les doigts chaud de son petit amie sur sa joue lui enlever le riz.

La jeune femme rougissant comme jamais,la brunette ressemblant à une vraie pivoine.

-Voilà,sourit t'il,ça va ? tu es toute rouge,s'inquiéta t'il voyant la jeune Lewis rougir

-Hein ?ben je..oui tranquille nickel !rougit t'elle encore plus

-Tu es sûr ? si ça ne va pas dit le moi

-Certaine promis je te le dirais,c'est juste que je suis sensible à certains gestes,avoua t'elle

-A certains geste ?comme celui là ? demanda t'il réitérant sa caresses sur sa joue,un doux sourire naissant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille quoi rougissait encore.

-C'est mignon,tu est toute rouge,dit le bel argenté en caressant sa joue souriant d'un air taquin

-Comment tu veux que je fasse avec toi ?

-Je dois avoir un talent pour te faire rougir ?pouffa t'il

-Qui sait rougit t'elle

-Toi tu le sais,murmura t'il en s'approchant de son visage

-Et ça restera un secret,sourit t'elle

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?sourit t'il en effleurant ses lèvres.

-En faite,tu me fais perdre la tête par moment et je ne sais plus quoi faire,jusqu'à que je me reprenne et me fasse joueuse aussi

-Ah vraiment ?la questionna t'il taquin

-Vraiment,ça fait partit de moi

-J'espère bien,dit t'il en l'embrassant,j'aime tout se qui fait partit de toi

-Merci Koushi,sourit t'elle avec tendresse

-Merci à toi d'être là,sourit ce dernier

-Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras

-J'espère bien,sinon je t'attacherais

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ria t'elle,ça serait intéressant

-Oh ? ma Av serait légèrement maso ?

-Non,sourit t'elle,par contre j'aime donner,fit t'elle sérieuse

-Je vois,plus dans le genre sadique ? pouffa t'il

-Pas du tous,se qui est important pour moi,c'est que mon partenaire ai le plus de plaisir,mais j'aime aussi recevoir,sourit la jeune Lewis

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi,sourit t'il

-Evidemment en 3 semaines tu as apprit à me connaître

-Vrai,dit t'il en l'embrassant,mais il doit y avoir d'autres choses que je dois connaître n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que oui,j'ai encore plein de mystères à te faire découvrir

-Je veux tout savoir de toi

-Alors je prendrais mon temps pour tout te faire connaître

-Nous avons encore le temps de nous découvrir l'un l'autre après tout

-Tu as raison,sourit t'elle

-Bon,je vais débarrasser la table,tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? dit t'il se levant de sa chaise débarrassant

-Je pourrais prendre une douche s'il te plaie ? sourit t'elle j'en ai pas pour longtemps

-Bien sur,dit t'il montant les escaliers lui montrant la salle de bain,et ainsi lui préparer une serviette. Non au contraire prend ton temps ma belle

Av lui souriant avec douceur entrant à sa suite enlevant son pull et déboutonnant sa chemise

Suga rougissant fortement à cette vue bafouillant

-Je..je vais…je vais te laisser,je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle en bas,à plus tard,dit t'il en sortant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

La jeune Lewis pouffant de rire en fermant la porte,puis entrant dans la douche laissant l'eau chaude parcourir son corps. La brunette soupirant de bien être avant de ressortir de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard,se séchant et revêtant ses sous vêtements ainsi que son t-shirt

-Av tu as fini ? lui demanda son petit ami

-Oui,oui,j'en file mon t-shirt et c'est bon

Ce dernier souriant entrant dans la salle de bain l'enlaçant de ses bras.

-Tu veux que je te sèche les cheveux ?

-S'il te plaie sourit t'elle,ils sont à toi

L'argenté souriant prenant le sèche cheveux emmenant sa petite amie dans le salon,le passeur installant sa brunette dans le canapé cette dernière renversant sa tête souriant à se dernier,celui si mettant en marche le sèche cheveux. La jeune Lewis laissant faire son amant qui put constater de la douceur de la chevelure d'Av.

-Tu as les cheveux doux,constata t'il avec sourire,appréciant la douceur de la chevelure qui glissait entre ses doigts

-Merci Koushi,sourit t'elle en rougissant

-Et puis..ça à l'odeur de mon shampoing

-Ça te plaie ?sourit t'elle

-M'oui,c'est comme si tu avais mon odeur

-C'est vraie,et je l'aime beaucoup

-Ah ? vraiment sourit t'il

-Oui Koushi,sourit t'elle venant tout contre lui pour l'embrasser,celui-ci répondant à son baiser éteignant le sèche cheveux par la même occasion,sa petite amie perdant son équilibre se sentit tomber sur le canapé son argenté au dessus d'elle

-Wow !désolé !ça va ?s'excusa t'il

-Je vais bien ne t'excuse pas,sourit t'elle,et puis je suis bien comme ça,fit t'elle se rendant compte de leur proximités. Le plus grand rougissant en souriant

* * *

**Yo mes petits cookies ^^ c'était le chapitre 15 ** j'espère qu'il à vous plus autant qu'a moi,laissez moi vos avis ça motive ^^ on se dit à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 16 ** x) et prochainement il y aura quelque chose de spéciale x) je vous aurais prévenue je vous aimes tous x)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 16 mes petits anges ;) comme tous les lundi vous avez votre chapitre ^^ en tous cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mes cookies ** aujourd'hui au programme un problème technique xD et du Iwaoi ** du bonheur xD quand je dis que je vais faire passer tous les couple dans cette fiction xD je vous ments pas et je te remercie encore Splashy *o* sans toi cette fiction ne serait pas x) **

* * *

-T'as pas tort

-Tu vois,sourit t'elle,la jeune femme s'étirant faisant remonter son t-shirt

-Dis…fit t'il en rougissant en fronçant les sourcils,cet étirement c'est fait exprès ou bien ?

-Hein ?fit t'elle feignant l'innocence à la perfection

Suga soupirant sentant qu'il allait céder à la tentation,décidant de se redresser il se fit retenir par sa petite amie.

-Koushi tu peux rester,ce dernier secouant la tête

-Je ne me sens pas très bien

-Ho,je vois,problème technique

-C….comment ça un soucis technique ?dit t'il plus rouge qu'une tomate

-Un soucis technique tout à fait normale,sourit t'elle

-Evidemment…mais…dit t'il semblant hésiter

-Mais ? dit moi je t'écoute,sourit t'elle

-C'est embarrassant termina t'il

-Ho ça,mais c'est normale tu sais,comprit t'elle

-Je sais,je sais ça…mais c'est embarrassant quand même

-Et tu as besoin de mon aide ?demanda t'elle consciente de sa demande

L'argenté jugeant les conséquences de sa réponses avant de parler

-Je me demande si je devrais pas aller dans la salle de bain ou te laisser faire

-Tu choisis,lui indiqua la brunette ne voulant pas forcer son petit ami

Le passeur se penchant vers les lèvres d'Av lui donnant sa réponse

-Prend soin de moi s'il te plait,murmura t'il

-Compte sur moi jeune homme,dit t'elle en l'asseyant doucement lui souriant tendrement commençant à caresser son sexe au travers de son pantalon. La jeune femme s'occupant avec douceur de son amant lui retirant doucement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer prenant en main avec délicatesse son sexe qu'elle se mit à caresser,y imprimant des geste de va et viens observant les réactions de son argenté. Suga fermant les yeux se délectant des vas et viens de sa partenaire,la sensation chaude sa main entourant sa verge le faisait frémir de plaisir,sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus grâce à plaisir

-Av..soupira t'il en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Pas plus…je vais...

-Tu disais ?sourit t'elle sa main partiellement couverte de la semence son amant

-J'allais te prévenir,haleta t'il

-Ce n'est pas grave Koushi,sourit t'elle allant laver ses mains.

Suga poussant un soupir voyant la jeune volleyeuse montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Exténué et embarrassé voulant mourir sur place. La concernée chantonnant une chanson afin de vider son esprit,la jeune femme ayant était également excité par son argenté. Ce dernier l'entendant chantonner,il renfila son boxer et son pantalon avant de venir rejoindre la jeune Lewis,mais encore gêné de se qu'ils s'était passé il n'osa pas agir,Av faisant le premier pas prenant les mains de son passeur dans les siennes lui souriant

-Désolé pour…pour tout à l'heure murmura t'il

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? c'est normale et ça ne me gêne pas

-Je m'excuse par ce que je suis embarrassé,dit t'il les joues enflammée lui donnant un air adorable. Et ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais l'habitude de ça..

-Je comprend,c'est tous nouveaux pour nous,sourit t'elle,je ferais attention a être plus couverte,plaisanta la jeune femme. Sugawara l'attirant près de lui l'embrassant tendrement

Tu veux faire quelque chose ? lui proposa t'il doucement

-Je te propose un film,sourit t'elle

Son petit amie lui souriant acceptant sa proposition

-Si tu le souhaites j'ai des films d'actions,de la romance,et bien évidemment du thriller,par contre pas de film d'horreur je n'aime pas vraiment ça

-On à un point commun,je ne suis pas fan des films d'horreur

-Oh toi aussi ? certaines histoire sont pas mal,mais la réalisation laisse parfois à désirer

-Je suis d'accord,et petite anecdote Hinata et Tobio sont pas fan non plus,pouffa t'elle en se souvenant que le jeune rouquin l'avait réveillée dans la nuit.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Hinata,ria t'il

-Et encore c'était Grudge,ils ont dormit avec moi,mais ça m'a fait plaisir,j'avais le rôle de la grande sœur

-Je vois,sourit l'argenté,c'est vraie que tu es fille unique

-J'aurais aimer savoir se que c'est mais bon,Tobio et comme un frère

-Je comprends,je suis aussi fils unique,mais avant il y avait une fille qui habitait près de chez moi. Je la considérait comme ma sœur,mais elle à déménagée depuis.

-Et à mon avis l'équipe est comme ta famille,Daichi le père,toi la mère,Asahi l'oncle est le restant les enfants ria t'elle

-Hahaha,on peut voir ça comme ça,pouffa t'il,c'est vraie que l'équipe est un peu comme ma seconde famille pour moi

-Je ne compte pas les laisser de si tôt sourit t'il

-Je te fais confiance sourit t'elle avec douceur

Les deux amoureux allant en suite regarder leurs film l'un contre l'autre,la soirée regarder leurs film l'un contre l'autre,la soirée se passant tranquillement,le film se finissant au bout d'1heure,lorsque le film se termina

Koushi et Av s'étaient endormis ensemble sur le canapé oubliant d'éteindre la télévision. La jeune fille endormit tous contre son argenté sa tête posée sur son torse un doux sourire aux lèvres,ce dernier disparaissant ,la brunette se réveillant subitement dans la nuit une main posé sur ses lèvres relevant sans réveiller son petit ami.

-Stupide cauchemar,murmura t'elle

Le passeur fronçant les sourcils se réveillant quelques minutes plus tard entendant du bruit dans la cuisine Sugawara se rendant dans la cuisine se rendant compte que sa volleyeuse n'était plus à ses côtés cette dernière prenant un vers d'eau se rafraîchissant.

Désolée,je t'ai réveillé,excuse moi,fit la jeune brunette doucement

-Ce n'est rien,tu as fais un cauchemar ? s'enquit t'il

-Oui,c'est juste un mauvais rêve,fit t'elle allant dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans la cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'enlaçant contre lui,Suga lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille

-Restons comme ça un moment s'il te plaie

La jeune femme acquiescant serrant le t-shirt du jeune argenté,les deux amants restant ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

Le passeur de Karasuno caressant de façon tendre la chevelure brune d'Av

-Merci,murmura t'elle tendrement

-Pas de soucis,j'attendrais jusqu'à se que tu retrouves le sommeil

-Mais..Sugawara pas question que tu attendes !allons dans ta chambre,je vais mieux maintenant,mon rêve m'a juste un peu déstabilisée dit t'elle montant les escaliers

-Oui tu as raison. On sera mieux installés dans ma chambre,sourit t'il en allant éteindre la télé suivant ensuite la jeune femme

Nos deux amoureux se couchant l'un contre l'autre.

Le demain le vice capitaine fut agréablement réveillé par une douce odeur de pancake,se levant il se dirigea à la source de se délicieux parfum qui emplissait l'air.

-Coucou,fit t'il en souriant avec douceur

-Bonjour,Koushi,bien dormit ? lui demanda t'elle doucement

L'argenté se penchant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse

-Ça à l'air bon dit moi

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles alors,d'après Tobio mes pancakes sont super

-J'ai jamais douté de tes talents culinaire,pouffa t'il avant de quitter la cuisine,je reviens je vais dans la salle de bain

-Vas y ria t'elle doucement recevant un appelle de Tobio ,Oui allos ?

-Dit, il y à tes parents devant chez moi,qu'est je dois leurs dire ? lui demanda t'il

-Dit leur qu'ils ont oubliés que je devais passer le wee-end chez Sugawara,lui répondit t'elle

-Ok,je vais leurs dire ça,tout se passe bien avec Sugawara-san ?

-Oui mon grand le rassura t'elle,et toi avec Hinata ? lui demanda t'elle curieuse

-Hinata n'est pas encore là,il doit venir vers 16h

-Profite bien alors,montre lui les endroits que je t'ai montré,ça lui plaira certainement

-Oui,d'ailleurs il à beaucoup aimé la colline que tu m'avais montré…oh désolé tes parents me harcèlent,j'arrive !à plus tard Av ! la salua t'il avant de raccrocher

-A plus tard,ria t'elle doucement

Le jeune passeur redescendant à se moment là avec une serviette autour du coup avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Pourquoi ris tu ?fit t'il la prenant dans ses bras,qu'est ce qui t'amuses ?

-Tobio m'amuse,sourit t'elle,il m'a appelé et on à peu parlés et il a du raccrocher un peu vite ,je l'ai trouvés adorable

-Haha !il doit être un nerveux avec Hinata

-Sûrement,mais il saura le calmer,Shoyo est un adorable soleil

-C'est son sourire qui doit troubler Kageyama,pouffa t'il

-Ne te moque pas,l'amour est un sentiment très spéciale

-Je sais,dit t'il s'approchant de la brunette la prenant dans ses bras. Je le sais car je suis avec toi maintenant

-Tu es adorable,et je voulais te dire,la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas venir,un recruteur de volley veut me parler

-Un recruteur ? qui ça ? dit t'il haussant un sourcil intrigué

-Oui,tu sais le recruteur Shidorima Ryuji,l'argenté fronçant les sourcils réfléchissant

-Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelques par

-Evidemment il était là à l'époque de l'ancien entraîneur Ukai

-Oh oui !c'était le vieux qui venait nous voir de temps en temps,il sait que tu es à Karasuno en se moment ?

-Evidemment,sourit t'elle pourquoi ?

-Il venait souvent nous noir répondit t'il

-Je comprends sourit t'elle,se sont de bon souvenir pour toi,en tous cas il veut me parler

-De bon souvenir…tu parles des entraînements du coach Ukai ? dit t'il en grimaçant

-Non,du recruteur Shidorima

-Ah oui,il donnait souvent des conseils pour ne pas subir la colère de coach Ukai

-Je vois,c'est vraie qu'il est gentil

-Oui,il sait comment parler aux plus jeune sans les frapper et rester cool,c'est vraiment un gars super

-Shidorima à su voir en moi je dirais

-Tu as un talent inné pour le volley

-Je n'ai aucun mérite,je comprends juste un peu plus vite les choses

-Tu auras beau dire,mais la force de tes smash est spéciale .Tu sais exactement comment frapper la balle,et la force que tu dois y mettre dedans tout en gardant le contrôle de la balle

-Merci sourit t'elle en rougissant. Nos deux amants déjeunant ensemble se souriant. Les deux concernés allant en ville durant l'après midi. Av se faisant draguer lourdement,la brunette hésitait franchement à utiliser son coté diabolique

-Allez viens,je te paye la chambre si tu veux,insista le jeune homme avec une main baladeuse sur sa taille

-Ecoute moi bien abrutit,j'ai dit NON ! tu sais se mots signifie la négation et le refus, à moins que tu sois trop stupide pour comprendre un truc aussi simple,dégage de là et ne me touche pas !fit t'elle en explosant

-Allez quoi,ça va calme toi !je demandais juste t'as pas à porter des jupe aussi courte si tu veux pas te faire draguer,répliqua un autre d'un ton désagréable

-Oui c'est vraie dépenser de l'énergie pour des idiots n'est pas intéressant du tous. Et je ne pense pas que ma jupe soit trop courte,c'est juste une jupe de lycéenne ,n'est ce pas Oikawa ? dit la jeune Lewis,qui voyait se dernier passer non loin d'elle

Ce dernier sursautant,il ne pensait pas que la brune l'aurait remarqué,même de dos. Ses fans ne le reconnaissaient même pas !

-Evidemment,les gars dans ton genre ne méritent même pas l'attention d'aussi belle créature qu'Av,fit t'il sournoisement,passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille,si la dame ne veut pas,c'est que tu es trop brute avec elle

-Allons y,ils me tapent sur le système,dit t'elle snobant les 3 jeunes hommes entraînant Tooru avec elle.

Le jeune brun suivant la brunette,jetant une dernier regard aux trois hommes derrière lui leur tirant la langue,puis continua son sa route,lorsque Koushi revint avec deux boissons dans les mains,il fut alors surprit de ne pas trouver sa petite amie. Sa première initiative fut d'appeler celle-ci

-Mais où diable avait t'elle passer ? se demanda t'il

-Oui Suga ?je suis désolée je suis devant la boutique de volley avec Oikawa,je me suis faites aborder et il m'a aider à partir

-Je vois,répondit le vice capitaine intrigué par cette situation,je vous rejoint alors,faites en sorte ne pas vous baladez un peu partout,histoire que je puisse vous retrouvez,pouffa t'il en disant cela car connaissait parfaitement le caractère de ces deux là ils étaient capable d'aller partout.

-Héhé,compris sourit t'elle en raccrochant,oh faite merci Oikawa sourit la jeune femme

-Tu me dois une boissons jeune fille ! fit t'il en soupirant,je buvais tranquillement sans mes fans autour de moi,et il à fallut que ces trois zigotto viennent te tourner autour. Et d'abord t'est encore ci ?t'est pas retourné à Tokyo ?

-Je viens ici chaque semaine pour Tobio et aussi pour voir mon petit ami,et toi tu attends quelqu'un ?

-J'attendais Iwa-chan,mais il est en retard,sourit t'il alors comme ça tu viens voir Tobio ?

-Oui bien sur,après tous il est mon cousin,sourit t'elle,le volleyeur écarquillant les yeux surprit

-Cousins ?sérieux ?vous en avez pas l'air

-Sérieusement oui,sourit t'elle,oui on se ressemble pas mais on est proche tous les deux

-Ouais c'est pas le genre de Tobio de se faire accoster dans la rue comme ça,il est tellement flippant,pouffa le jeune brun

-Il est pas habitué contrairement à moi,ria t'elle

-J'en doute pas,d'ailleurs tout se passe bien avec le chibi ?j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient devenue encore plus proche qu'avant,dit t'il en esquissant un sourire tout en disant cela

-Oui,ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment,dit t'elle tranquillement

Oikawa faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive

-Nannnnn ! sérieusement ?

-C'est la vérité

-Si un jour on m'aurait dit que Tobio sortirait avec quelqu'un !pouffa t'il

-Ne te moque pas Trashikawa

-Hé !je te permets pas de déformer mon nom comme ça,Av no baka

-Si tu veux,sourit t'elle

-Peu importe ce que je veux,mais je suis toujours aussi choqué que Tobio soit impliqué dans une relation…et surtout avec le chibi

-C'est si extraordinaire que ça? ils s'entendent à merveille et on une complicité du tonnerre ça me semble normale

-Je voyais Tobio avec une personne plus calme et silencieuse,c'est tout,pouffa t'il

-Hinata est arrivés et Tobio à toute de suite accroché,

Ben quoi,j'ai dis quelques chose d'étrange ? sourit t'elle

Le jeune châtain détournant le regard

-N…non pas spécialement…

-Ha oui ?tu mens et ça se voit,quelque chose te perturbe ?tu peux m'en parler si tu veux

-Je vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais,le seul que j'aime c'est Iwa-chan !déclara t'il avec un beau sourire,mais le ton dans sa voix était plus que sincère

-Je suis contente pour toi,sourit t'elle tu lui à dis ?

-J'avais prévue de lui dire aujourd'hui mais il est retard, bouda le brun

-Il a certainement une bonne raison,tiens en parlant d'Iwazumi,bonjour Iwazumi-kun !

-Kusokawa ! je te cherchais enfoiré !grogna le brun

-Désolée Iwazumi-kun,Oikawa m'a sortit d'un mauvais pas,c'est ma faute,s'excusa t'elle

-Pas de soucis,soupira t'il,mais même Oikawa,t'aurais pu me prévenir,je t'ai cherché pendant des heures !

-Trashikawa je savais bien que tu mentais !Iwazumi je te le laisse,il a quelques chose d'important à te dire à ce qu'il m'a dit,sourit t'elle en partant en ayant poussé Tooru devant le jeune brun

-Que…mais je…fit Oikawa qui n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la brune le poussait déjà contre Iwa-chan et partait vers déjà

-Bonne chance Trashikawa,sourit t'elle

-Cette fille est diabolique,soupira Hajime

-He je l'ai quand même sortit d'une sacré pétrain,elle avait bien une dette envers moi

-Ouais si tu le dis,bon qu'est ce que tu veux tu voulais me dire de si important ?

Ce dernier rougissant à la demande du jeune brun devant lui

-C…c'est pas si important,enfin si,mais c'est pas si important que ça

-Calme toi Oikawa !

-Ok,ok,dit t'il en inspirant profondément avant de reprendre,je…je crois que mon cœur va exploser…j'ai extrêmement chaud

-Kusokawa,t'est pas normal t'est sur que ça va ?

-Non tu as raison,je ne suis pas dans mon état normale,mais…..est ce qu'aimer son meilleur ami est normale d'après toi ?

-He ?bien sur que c'est normale,on se connaît depuis toujours,on a toujours était ensemble c'est évident Trashikawa

-Non,je veux dire, « aimer »pas simplement en amitié

Plus…rougit t'il

-Tooru je vais dans ton sens,c'est une évidence pour moi,les filles ne m'intéresse pas crétin

Le volleyeur écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre se qu'il avait entendu ?

-Je..Oikawa je…et merde je t'aime Trashikawa

-Eh…Eh ?Iwa-chan ?bafouilla t'il en rougissant fortement

-Je t'aime crétin !

-P…pour de vraie ?!

-Puis se que je te le dis !rougit Hajime comme jamais

Le passeur le prenant dans ses bras brusquement

-Iwa-chan je t'aime aussi

* * *

**Yo les petits amis ** c'était le chapitre 16 x) j'espère qu'il vous plait dites moi tout ça dans les reviews ** je vous aimes tous et petites news du jour x) avec Splhy on vous prépare un petit quelques chose qui devrait vous plaire ** x) donc sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà le chapitre 17 après quelques semaines de retard uwu je suis m'en excuse encore mais que voulez vous faire avec un pc vieux de 7ans qui rend l'âme et une connexion qui pêche tous les deux minutes? pas grand chose je vous le dit x) enfin bref trêve de blabla voici la suite pour votre plus grand bonheur ^^ on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aime bonne lecture mes petits anges ^^ **

* * *

-Moi…moi encore plus

Oikawa resserrant son étreinte autour de lui se retenant de pleurer de joie

-Je veux t'embrasser Iwa-chan !

-O….o….ok ,rougit t'il en l'embrassant doucement

Le contact entre leurs lèvres dut d'abord très doux presque chaste,puis il devint plus franc lorsqu'Oikawa se rapprocha pour mieux approfondir le baisé. Hajime y répondant également,nos deux amoureux continuant de s'embrasser avec passion et tendresse,Tooru passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Les deux joueurs s'embrassant toujours pendant un long moment avant de se séparer se souriant avec douceur.

Tandis que pendant temps là Kageyama et Hinata se tenaient la main ensemble sur le haut de la colline de Karasuno (Nda : La ville c'est Karasuno x) si vous me croyez pas allez voir dans le tom 1 )

Le petit attaquant avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule du noiraud profitant de la brise légère du vent sur sa peau tout en fermant les yeux.

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit Tobio,sourit le jeune rouquin

-Moi aussi,c'est Av qui me l'a montré

-Elle est quelqu'un de bien,si elle ne m'avait pas dit que étiez cousin je l'aurais pas cru

-Quoi ?on à l'air si différent que ça ?

-Votre nom de famille n'est pas le même,elle a les cheveux brun contrairement à toi et a pas les yeux bleu,puis elle sourit tous le temps

-Le père d'Av et d'origine Anglaise vu qu'il à était adoptés par mes grands parents,c'est pour ça qu'ont à pas la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux. Mais…c'est quoi cette histoire de sourire ? grogna t'il

-Ben elle sourit tout le temps pour tous le monde,mais toi tu ne souris que pour moi,et j'adore ça.

Kageyama rougit alors tel une vraie pivoine mais qu'est ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ? Je t'aime Tobio, sourit amoureusement sont petit soleil et en guise de réponse le jeune passeur de pencha pour embrasser Hinata lui murmurant

-M…moi aussi

Le jeune soleil répondant à son baiser,venant à califourchon sur lui,tout en lui souriant avec sincérité

-Hinata…murmura le jeune corbeau contre ses lèvres en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami

-Oui c'est moi,sourit t'il caressant sa joue doucement

Le jeune passeur passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit fermant ses beau yeux bleu pour mieux profiter de cette proximité entre eux

-Tobio,vu que Noël approche,je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir chez moi pendant les vacances pour qu'ont soit ensemble

-P…pendant les vacances…tu veux dire,celles qui vont venir ?

-Evidemment Kageyama,sourit Hinata

-Je suis d'accord,mais…ça ne va pas gêner ta famille ?demanda t'il inquiet

-Bien sur que non,souri t'il de façon radieuse,maman et Natsu t'adore et mon père t'apprécie,alors n'y à pas de problème

-Je…ça ne me pose pas de problème,répondit t'il en rougissant

-Yeah !merci Tobio,ça me fait énormément plaisir

Hinata déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de Tobio. Passer des vacances avec son petit-ami allait lui permettre de se reposer et de s'amuser. Il avait aussi eu peur de manquer à Kageyama, mais s'il passait une partie des vacances ensemble, alors il était rassuré.

Le noiraud était trop attachant comme petit-ami pour qu'il ne se lasse pas de le voir. Et d'un côtés cela le rassurait énormément,un sentiment de bien être l'envahissant un doux et tendre sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Surtout qu'Hinata pensait que l'anniversaire de son passeur de génie était proche. Il adorerait lui faire une surprise,bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui offrir,le jeune soleil pensant qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à la jeune Lewis.

Shoyo et Tobio passant en ville avant de revenir chez eux,croisant par un bref hasard Oikawa et Iwazumi qui passaient part là. Les deux amants restant fidèle à eux même,Hajime râlant pour la forme après Tooru.

Tandis que le restant du week-end se passa à merveille.

Et au début de la semaine,l'ébène était légèrement contrarié.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à ? demanda le jeune rouquin en voyant son petit ami les sourcils froncés,ça ne va pas ? demanda t'il soucieux

-C'est rien de grave,Av à juste chopée la grippe,elle est clouée au lit soupira t'il

-Av-senpai est tombée malade ?!s'exclama le petit attaquant horrifié,quand ça ?!

-Ce mercredi après être rentré du lycée,il à plue et elle est rentrée trempée. Le l'en demain elle s'est effondrée avec les filles en sport alors qu'elle les aidait dans la stratégie

-Hé ? mais Suga-san n'était pas avec elle ?

-Non,elle à du rentrer à la fin du Week-end pour voir son médecin,il devait faire un bilan pour son genoux. Et comme je te l'ai dit elle est tombée malade. Yamato à eu la peur de sa vie,et me demande pas pourquoi il devait sûrement l'attendre pour rentrer vu qu'il habite pas loin. Alors il là ramenée.

-J'espère qu'elle ira mieux,soupira t'il,le jeune roux n'aimait pas savoir les gens de son entourage souffrant. Il s'inquiétait facilement pour eux.

-T'en fais pas va,essaya Tobio en souriant doucement pour tenter de rassurer son petit ami

Hinata se rapprochant alors un peu plus de Tobio,scellant ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de murmurer

-Je sais tous ça…

-Ça ta tracasse tant que ça ? demanda t'il doucement répondant à son baiser

-Un peu,avoua le jeune attaquant aux cheveux de feux soupirant. Mais si tu me dis de ne pas me faire de soucis,alors ce n'est pas la peine que me fasse un sang d'encre.

-Voilà,sourit l'ébène,et puis j'ai fais promettre à Av de m'appele fois dans la semaine pour avoir de ses nouvelles

Shoyo hochant la tête et esquissant un sourire à son tour. Son sentiments d'inquiétude était encore là,mais Kageyama savait comment le rassurer. Dès lors le jeune rouquin arrêta donc de se poser un tas de questions.

Le restant de l'entraînement de passant le mieux.

Nos deux amoureux perfectionnant encore plus leurs technique,resserrant ainsi encore plus liens.

Takeda avait alors programmé un nouveau match d'entraînement contre une équipe de la région afin de pouvoir constater les progrès de l'équipe.

Hinata avait bien sur sauté de joie en entendant la nouvelle,il était plus qu'impatient de jouer ce match. L'équipe adverse étant connue pour avoir une très bonne défense,ce qui augmentait d'autant plus la pression que l'excitation chez Karasuno.

Le match leurs prouvant à quel point leurs entraînement avait payé.

Ce pendant le jeune soleil avait toujours devenir de plus en plus fort. Ce désir de puissance ne le quittait pas.

Il avait cette envie de gagner et cette persévérance qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'unique.

Son petit ami l'observant,ce dernier ayant constaté qu'Hinata devenait plus fort chaque jour,et il était heureux pour lui,mais d'un cotés,il avait peur.

Peur que son amant aux cheveux roux ne devienne comme lui auparavant « un roi solitaire » mais si jamais le jeune feinteur menaçait de devenir comme tel,tous le monde serait là pour le reprendre.

Kageyama soupira avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Décidant que pour qu'Hinata ne devienne pas comme lui,il se jura d'être toujours à ses cotés,ou qu'il soit.

Depuis que Tobio avait rencontré le jeune rouquin sa vie avait complètement changé,et le noiraud ne l'aurait jamais crus si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait changés de cette manière,et le jeune passeur avait maintenant l'appuie de sa cousine en cas de besoin et le jeune homme se sentait particulièrement bien.

Il se sentait mieux qu'avant. Plus libre,plus fort,meilleur qu'un foutu roi solitaire. Devant lui Hinata continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens,difficile de rester en place quand on était face de Nishinoya et Tanaka,et surtout si on s'appelait Hinata Shoyo. Le noiraud poussant un soupir,mais n'alla pas rejoindre son imbécile de petit ami. Il était encore trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire quoi que soit,car si il en était arrivé là aujourd'hui c'était bien grâce à Hinata. Il devait le remercier cet imbécile malgré lui. Le jeune rouquin était son soleil,oui il était son précieux astre qui illuminait sa vie. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire,pour que le noiraud réalise à quel point le petit roux avait toujours était là pour smasher ses passes. C'était là seule chose qu'il pouvait lui demander.

-Hinata !l'appela t'il

-Oui Kageyama ? sourit le plus petit comme à son habitude. Et si l'ébène ne dit pas un mots,il l'attira cependant contre lui,le serrant dans ses bras.

-Se que tu peux être mignon,sourit doucement son petit ami,feignant d'avoir trébuchés.

-N'utilise pas « mignon » en me désignant,ça me file l'urticaire,grogna t'il les joues enflammées d'un rouge adorable

-Mais je dis que la vérité,sourit t'il,et puis c'est ce que je pense

-Tu…fit t'il avant de se faire couper

-Eh vous deux,vous avez fini de flirter,fit soudain Tsukishima. Shoyo et Tobio sursautant

-Allons Tsukishima,laisse les voyons,soupira Suga tranquillement

Le jeune blond tirant une grimace de mécontentement

-Dis leurs juste de ne pas flirter sous notre nez,c'est affreux

-Tu ne le penses pas,sourit t'il l'argenté

Kei claquant sa langue contre son palet laissant sortir un Tsk de ses lèvres

-C'est juste que Yamaguchi est enrhumé et ne peux pas venir,grogna t'il en fronçant les sourcils contrarié

-Je peux tout à fait comprendre,Av est coulée au lit aussi

Le jeune bloquer haussant un sourcil surprit,avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent un sourire narquois

-Eh ? frustration sexuelle senpai ?

-Non du tous,mais je ne te savais pas comme ça Tsukishima

Le plus grand levant les yeux au ciel

-Ben voyons

-Ce sont ceux qui en parle le moins qui en font le plus

-Je suppose,fit t'il haussant les épaules et allant poser ses affaires dans les vestiaire,croisant Daichi et Ennoshita qui discutaient à propos du poste capitaine.

Ces derniers réfléchissant sérieusement à la question à la question même si il restait encore du temps pour ça.

Néanmoins Tsukishima entendit furtivement la vois de son capitaine résonner dans le vestiaire,déclarant que Chikara devait être le plus apte à reprendre le poste. Le blond haussant les épaules quelques peu indifférent

-Hey Tsukishima !cria bruyamment Tanaka en entrant dans le vestiaire

-Que ce passe t'il ? demanda nonchalamment le bloqueur central

-Je sais que tu es en manque,mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gueuler sur tout le monde !continua l'attaquant

-Moi ?je pense que tu te trompes Tanaka-san,je ne suis pas impulsif,dit t'il en sortant du vestiaire tranquillement

L'attaquant fronçant les sourcils s'apprêtant à répliquer,mais au même moment Ukai intervint leurs annonçant que l'entraînement allait commencer. Ce dernier de passant relativement bien,Hinata améliorant ses feintes et ses réceptions.

-Wow,Hinata à fait de sacrés progrès,déclara le coach Ukai,les bras croisés sur son torse

-Oui c'est encourageant,sourit Takeda,c'est un peu grâce à l'interventions de la jeune Lewis et au encouragement de Kageyama-kun n'est ce pas

-Je suppose ouais,fit Ukai un sourire confiant aux lèvres,elle nous à bien aidés sur le plan pratique

-Elle est capitaine de son équipe à se que m'a dit Kageyama-kun

-Pas étonnant,vu tout ce qu'elle nous a montré

-Je me demande bien dans que lycée est t'elle,se demanda le professeur le professeur de littérature (Nda :car je le rappelle Takeda est prof de littérature x) )

-Nekoma je crois ?fit le coach Ukai incertain fronçant les sourcils

-Ha ?! Nekoma ?! mais ça explique bien des choses

-Effectivement,confirma t'il surtout quand on voit les techniques de réceptions

-Vous pensez que nous devrions lui redemander conseille ?

-On lui demande déjà conseil,pouffa le grand blond en croisant ses bras sur son torse

-Je comprend maintenant,sourit t'il,c'est une chance pour nous

-Exactement,fit t'il passant un bras autour des épaules de Takeda en esquissant un sourire. Content que tu comprennes petit homme

-Ukai-kun voyons,je ne suis pas petit,dit t'il en relevant son visage,le noiraud étant surpris par la proximité presque quasi inexistante entre eux. Le jeune professeur rougissant fortement tournant la tête pour poser son regard sur sa montre qui indiquait 17h30 zut ! sa réunion allait commencer

Désolé Ukai-kun une réunion m'attend,je reviendrais tout à l'heure

Le grand blond relâchent sa prise,poussant un soupir d'exaspération pendant que sa proie filait

-Vous lui parlerais plus tard,sourit Suga,Mr Takeda va nous aider pour le camp d'entrainement afin d'arranger plus de match avec Nekoma

Le coach sursautant surpris par l'arrivé du jeune passeur de l'équipe de corbeau

-Woh !Sugawara évite de me faire des peurs comme ça tu veux

-Désolé,mais je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois,vous deviez être dans vos pensées,mais j'avais une question,et ça me travaille depuis un moment…je crois que je désire un peu trop ma petite amie

-Ça aurait été encore plus étrange que tu le sois pas non ?

-Oui,mais ça aurait été une autre histoire,je sais très bien que c'est normale,mais c'est très fort et je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire peur

Ukai le regarda alors longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blond

-Ecoute,c'est une réaction tout à fait normale,elle te manque et tu as envie de passer du temps avec elle. Tu est frustré,mais par « très fort »tu veux dire que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir de te contrôler ?

-Je me sens juste très frustré,non je n'irais pas jusque là,j'ai trop de respect pour elle

-Ben y'a pas de soucis alors,fit Ukai en haussant des épaules. Si t'es frustré, fais avec les moyens du bord pour le moment.

-J'en parlerais avec elle quand je la verrais,dit t'il doucement

Tandis que de l'autre cotés de la préfecture à Tokyo,Av soupirait de bien être dans sa douche d'eau froide,bon dieu qu'elle avait chaud,et dieu que l'eau froide lui faisait du bien. En profitant encore quelque instant elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette se séchant petit à petit

-Av ? fit son père en bas du salon. Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone, c'est pour toi.

-J'arrive papa,fit t'elle en enfilant un débardeur ainsi qu'un gilet et un pantalon,venant prendre le téléphone remerciant son père,oui allos?

-Allo? Av, c'est Suga, fit ce dernier avec une voix douce.

Tu vas bien ?

-Suga,fit la jeune brune le sourire aux lèvres,oui ça peut aller,ne t'en fais pas,et toi alors ?

Suga sembla hésiter pendant un moment, avant de lui répondre.

\- Ça peut aller. Ukai-san a dit qu'on s'était améliorés grâce à toi, mais on a encore des trucs à améliorer.

-Je reviendrais avec plaisir vous aider,tu es certain que ça va?

lui demanda t'elle soucieuse

Le jeune argenté semblant indécis un instant

\- Ça va,bredouilla t'il,tu veux te reposer ? demanda t'il tentant d'échapper à la question de la jeune femme

-C'est bon,je sort de la douche,sourit t'elle,tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Désolé,soupira le jeune passeur,c'est juste qu'en se moment…

-Je t'écoute,dit t'elle d'une voie douce

-Voilà,ces derniers temps,je pense beaucoup à toi. Ce n'est pas incontrôlable,mais….frustrant en quelques sorte

-Je comprends,tu as besoin de moi,c'est normale,et pour tout t'avouer moi aussi,ce week end passé avec toi m'a fait plaisir

-Av je…je ne sais pas ce que devrais faire…

-Fais comme tu le sens Koushi,si tu en as envie,hé bien vas y,c'est normale,si à la fin de la semaine je vais mieux je serais chez Tobio

-J'ai envie de te voir…Av j'ai envie de te toucher et de te sentir contre moi,avoua le jeune homme les joues enflammées d'un somptueux rouge et heureusement qu'il était de l'autre côtés du combiné sinon il n'aurait pas su quoi faire dans sa situation

-Je serais avec toi,promis,dit t'elle avec tendresse

-Je t'aime Av,dit t'il avec un fin sourire

-Moi aussi,dit t'elle d'une voie douce et pleine de tendresse,un doux sourire se faisant sur le visage de la jeune Lewis

-Je vais voir si je peux passer à Tokyo à la fin de la semaine ma belle

-Vraie ?! dit t'elle plus heureuse que jamais,je viendrais te chercher à la gare alors

-Evidemment ma puce. Surtout que la situation est de plus en plus insupportable

-Désolée,c'est ma faute,je suis tombée malade et je n'ai pas pu venir la semaine dernière

Le passeur surprit de cette annonce s'exclama

-Non !non,ce n'est pas ta faute,ne t'excuse pas

-Mais…ria t'elle,d'accord suga,ria t'elle s'asseyant sur son lit,la brunette ayant monté les escaliers,la jeune Lewis souriant de plus belle

-Désolé,je vais devoir te laisser,j'ai un gros coup de barre,déclara le jeune homme en baillant

-Fais de beau rêve mon ange,dit t'elle sensuelle

-Av stop,pouffa l'argenté,même si il avait de plus en plus envie de céder à la tentation

-Passe une bonne nuit alors,sourit t'elle

-Haha,merci toi aussi,fit t'il avant de raccrocher,le jeune passeur baissant son regard sur son pantalon et…bon sang qu'il était tendu !c'était une vraie toile de tente.

Le jeune homme se laissant glisser contre son lit,glissant une main sous son pantalon,murmurant un « désolé »plein de culpabilité,l'argenté haletant les joues rougies,ce dernier rependant à la fois ou la jeune brune lui avait faite plaisir. Il se souvenait de chaque détails,de ses doigts fins enroulés autour de sa verge,son regard brûlant et ses joues rougies,ou encore son visage quand elle mordillait sa lèvre inferieur,ses mèches qui encadraient son visage et glissaient sur ses épaules…Suga se souvenait de tous. Il était de plus en plus excité. Alors qu'il continuait son activité,il laissa échapper un léger gémissement imaginant cette fois sa belle dans sa douche.

-Merde,soupira t'il entre deux halètement,il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Et finalement ce qui acheva le jeune homme fut quand il repensa au soir ou il avaient dormis ensemble l'un contre l'autre,la brunette lui avait donné une vue magnifique sur sa poitrine. Il se libéra alors dans un cri étouffé par sa main libre,tandis qu'il venait dans l'autre. Essouflé,il avait les joues rouges de gè avait vraiment besoin d'Av,pensa t'il sur le moments il s'était sentit mieux mais rien ne valait sa petite amie.

Le l'en demain,le jeune passeur aux cheveux d'argent se rendit à l'entraînement,plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler,ce que constata assez vite Daichi

-Suga est ce que ça va ?tu m'inquiètes tu sais,il y à un soucis ? lui demanda le capitaine

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 17 après un énorme retard xox que je vous prie de m'excuser mon pc m'a fait la misère et j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de vous poster quelque chose avec une connexion en carton uwu et comme ma période d'examen et bientôt finit j'en profite pour vous poster un petit quelque chose x) en espérant que le chapitre vous à plu autant qu'a moi et n'oubliez pas une review ça coûte rien ;) je vous aimes tous c'était Crazy Av alias mama suga en direct de la toile pour vous servir ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 18 mes amours x) oui je sais la fictions était en pause car Splashy et moi étions lancés dans L'ange d'Hinata qui continue toujours rassurez vous uxu on vous abandonne pas x) et comme vous le constatez le chapitre plus court mouhahahha x) car oui les chapitre de 15 page habituel passe à 6 pages oui je sais c'est horrible et cruel x) mais pas pour moi ça me fait plus de contenue et donc plus de chapitre pour vos petites mirettes *o* x) donc sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews *o***

* * *

Ce dernier d'abord surpris se calma

-Non,c'est rien,désolé…j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit,on va dire

-D'accord,je n'insiste pas,mais si je vois que ça continue,compte sur moi pour prendre les choses en main

Le passeur rougissant en songeant à ce qu'il avait la nuit dernière,puis secouant vivement la tête et esquissa un sourire

-Pas de soucis Daichi,je te le dirais

-Ok,sourit t'il,on en parlera après

L'entraînement commença,Hinata étant toujours aussi énergique que d'habitude,mais Yamaguchi ne s'était pas toujours pas remis de son rhume. Tsukishima était donc encore seul comme hier,ce que remarqua Suga,il songea dès lors à leurs discussion d'hier et se demanda comment le blond gérait cette frustration. Le jeune argenté se souvenant alors des paroles de sa belle qui lui disait que si il en avait terriblement envie,il pouvait y aller.

Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteux. Certes, c'était naturel,mais il ne voulait pas qu'Av soit un"objet"sur le quel il fantasmait. Av était une personne,SA petite amie. Il pensait et l'imaginait dans certaines situations par ce qu'il l'aimait en tant que personne,et non comme un objet. Daichi le rassurerait sûrement,en lui disant qu'en connaissant la brunette,elle comprendrait parfaitement. Suga soupirant se promettant de n'en parler à son ami que lorsqu'il ne saurait plus quoi faire.

Pour le moment,il arriverait bien à gérer ses envies.

Aussitôt que la fin de l'entraînement arriva,Tsukishima quitta le gymnase et se rendit chez Yamaguchi,les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Tadashi ?Tsukishima-kun est venue te voir,lui annonça sa mère avec douceur,faisant entrer son petit ami dans sa chambre

-Oh,Tsukki,commença le brun qui n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son amant happa ses lèvres,entammant un baiser langoureux. Pendant un instant le jeune joueur ayant cru entendre un "j'abandonne" sortir des lèvres de son blond,mais n'en fit rien. Kei se séparant du jeune brun le prenant contre lui.

-Tu sais se que c'est que 3 jours d'abstinence ? grogna le plus grand,visiblement impatient

-Désolé Tsukki,j'ai aussi besoin de toi,

Tsukishima posant de nouveaux ses lèvres sur celles de Tadashi avec envie et passion.

Le jeune brun répondant naturellement au baiser de son amant. Tsukishima passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami,impatient de le toucher à nouveau et qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait donné pour le sentir contre lui.

Yamaguchi mettant tout en œuvre pour exciter son blond.

-Tu préfères que je te prennes de face ou de dos ?demanda le plus grand,avec un ton taquin dans la voix,sachant pertinemment que la question troublerait Yamaguchi.

-Peu…peu importe je te veux Tsukki

Ce dernier ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation,et retira ses vêtements avant de se pencher vers lui enlevant également son pantalon tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Les ébats de nos deux jeunes amants ne faisait que commencer le brunet faisant perdre la tête à son petit ami

-Tadashi,arrête ça si tu veux marcher demain,grogna le blond en pénétrant un premier doigt en lui

-Je…ça m'est égale han !gémit soudainement le petit brun,je t'aime beaucoup trop Kei

Tsukishima frissonna alors en entendant les mots du brun,sérieusement il allait finir par craquer !

-Ne te plain pas après ça,fit le t'il en faisant venir un second doigt

-Sûrement pas hn !je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de moi,haletait le joueur de volley

Le bloquer central happa ses lèvres,ajoutant enfin dernier doigt en son amant. Doucement il effectua de léger mouvement pour détendre petit à petit son anneau de chair. Tadashi gémissant de façon si excitante qu'il se demandait comment il faisait ne pas rendre fous Tsukki,ce dernier l'embrassant à nouveau,se fichant totalement que Yamaguchi avait de la fièvre ou non.

Il n'avait qu'une envie,celle le toucher,leurs joute amoureuse devenant de plus en plus sensuelle .

Tadashi suçant et léchant la verge de son petit ami,le jeune blond les yeux fiévreux de désir,passant une main dans la chevelure de son amant.

-Tadashi…merde...jura t'il en serrant légèrement quelques mèches du concerné. Ce dernier caressant la base de son éphèbe blond,faisant courir sa langue sur son sexe,le jeune brun se faisant un devoir et un plaisir de faire jouir son amant tout en léchant son gland tel une glace

-T'as toujours était aussi pervers Yamaguchi ? murmura Kei,les joues rouges et le souffle haletant

-J'ai décidé de me laisser aller pour une fois,sourit t'il tendrement,reprenant sa charnelle activité.

Tsukishima caressa les mèches de ses cheveux poussant un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son petit ami passer sur son sexe et y laisser une trace humide,le jeune brun accélérant et ralentissant sa cadence. Répétant ses gestes plusieurs fois avant que son amant ne se libère dans un long gémissement.

Yamaguchi se retirant,avalant le liquide chaud avant que ces lèvres ne soient happer par celles de Tsukishima,ce dernier dévorant sa bouche tandis qu'il le faisait basculer de nouveau sur son lit. Leurs ébats torride d'amoureux se finissant sous un cri de jouissance du plus jeune brun. Tsukki ayant frappés plusieurs fois aux protes du paradis de son adonis. Kei s'allongeant à ses côtés,puis prenant son petit ami dans ses bras,fermant les yeux restant juste comme cela pendant quelques minutes,qui lui ferait grand bien cela détendant comme jamais.

Tandis que pendant se temps là Kuroo se tenait devant la classe des terminales L1 en ayant demandé la jeune Lewis,celle-ci étant absente le noiraud se retrouvait à présent dans l'immeuble de cette dernière afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

-Lewis c'est pas japonais ça...grogna l'ébène en regardant sur un papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse d' appuya sur la sonnette attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir

-J'arrive !fit une voie douce en arrivant,la porte souvrant sur la jeune Lewis habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc une serviette autour du cou

-Hey Lewis !tu reconnais ma tête ?fit Kuroo avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Tu dois être Tetsuro Kuroo,je peux faire quelques pour toi ?

Le noiraud pencha sa tête sur le côtés intrigué et surpris

-Es tu Av Lewis ?

-Bien sur sourit t'elle,pourquoi ?dit t'elle intriguée

Le jeune homme haussant les épaules avant qu'un sourire narquois n'étire ses lèvres.

-Je te croyais plus grande

-Désolée de te décevoir,mais je suis fière de mon mètre 63,sinon je ne pense pas que tu sois venue uniquement pour ça

-Je peux entrer ?ou je reste sur le paillasson ? dit t'il avec le même sourire énervant aux lèvres

-Non vas y entre,tu veux quelques choses ?lui proposa la jeune brunette

-Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaie,dit Kuroo en entrant dans la maison

-Je te donne ça,sinon que veux tu ?

-Merci dit t'il prenant le verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de le as arrêté le volley alors ?

-Non pas vraiment,je ne peux pas jouer pour l'instant,dit t'elle,l'ébène baissant les yeux vers son genou,la questionnant silencieusement du regard à ce sujet.

-Comme tu l'as devinés, mon genoux est blessé, je dois encore attendre avant de pouvoir jouer

-Oh ?ça fait un moment qu'il est dans cet état non ?

-Exact,je suis interdite de sport,quoi ?fit t'elle regardant le noiraud surprit

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'est Hs ?demanda t'il son regard de jais fixé sur le genou de la jeune fille

-Environs 6 mois,dit t'elle en s'asseyant,mais pas question d'abandonner le volley

Kuroo ne paraissait pas surprit le moins du monde la détermination de la jeune fille. Après tout,ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Av Lewis

* * *

**Et voilà ** c'était le chapitre 18 mes petits anges ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise dites moi tous ça dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;) à la prochaine dans 5 ou 6 jours**


	19. Chapter 19

** Hey hey salut mes petits cookies alors qu'est ce qui disent mes mangeurs de guimauves? x) aujourd'hui au programme du Kagehina *o* me revoilà avec le chapitre 19 *w* x) jamais j'aurais crus que cette fiction puisse aller aussi loin x) et elle est pas prête de se finir pour l'instant ;) donc sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews par ce que faut pas déconner uwu Splashy et moi on se donne du mal et ça motive les reviews ** **

* * *

-Hey,je croyais que t'étais en couple avec l'autres gugusse de Yamato,jusqu'à se que je ne le vois avec le vendeur de Takakoyaki Toya !répliqua t'il

-Je n'ai jamais étais en couple avec Yamato,il est mon meilleur amis

Le noiraud ayant un air scandalisé reprit

-Me dit pas que tu l'as mis dans la friend zone ? pouffa t'il

-Yamato est gay c'est tout,et il n'a aucun sentiments amoureux pour moi

L'ébène semblait de plus en plus abasourdi

-Ah !c'est vraie que je l'avais vu avec Toya

-Kuroo,tu marches au ralentit si tu veux mon avis

Ce dernier soupirant

-Je sais c'est la faute de Kenma,il ne m'as pas laissé dormir hier à cause de son nouveau jeu. Enfin il m'a provoqué en me traitant de mauvais joueur,du coup je devais bien faire quelques chose !dit t'il,son sourire se faisant soudainement plus…pervers ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir que tu as pu faire,même si j'en ai une bonne idée,se sont tes affaires.

-Hum ? fit t'il feignant de pas savoir de quoi parlait Av

De quelle idée parle tu ?partages les,c'est méchant de les garder pour soit

-Ne me prend pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis,tu n'as pas énormément dormit par ce que tu as fais l'amour à Kenma,voilà tous

Tetsuro poussant un cri de satisfaction

-Ah,elle l'a dit !d'ailleurs,tu ne l'as pas encore fait avec Suga-kun ?

-Pourquoi je serais gêné. Je suis a l'aise avec le sexe,et non je ne l'ai pas encore fait

-Mais qu'en est t'il de Suga-kun ?demanda t'il,le même sourire aux lèvres qui donnait à Av de l'étriper

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Le noiraud pouffant de rire

-Ahn,mais je veux savoir ,ça m'intrigue !répliqua t'il,et puis j'allais aussi faire un tour chez l'autre Kirishima alors

Kuroo n'essaye pas d'aller le voir,il n'est pas chez lui,et tu ne sauras rien de plus,je reviens,fit t'elle se levant de sa chaise en chancelant,Av se sentant partir en avant,elle avait si chaud,et tous devint flous sa vision se brouillant.

Heureusement,l'ébène eut le réflexe de se lever pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol,le jeune homme fronçant les sourcils

-Hey,l'appella t'il

-Désolée,fit t'elle haletante,je déteste être dans cet état

Là

-Sans blague,ironisa t'il allongeant la jeune fille sur le canapé,je m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes dans les vapes,je te laisse prendre un peu de repos

-Fais pas trop de bêtises avec Kenma,le taquina t'elle

-Je te garantis rien,pouffa t'il tout en allant à la porte,bref,désolé pour le dérangement,repose toi bien

-Merci,sourit la brunette prenant un repos bien mérité laissant Kuroo retrouver son petit amis.

Tandis que pendant se temps là,du côtés de Karasuno,Hinata et Kageyama rentraient ensemble chez le jeune soleil.

Le noiraud entrant dans la maison du jeune rouquin,invité par ce dernier,Natsu l'accueillant en lui sautant dessus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Tobio-nii ! s'écria t'elle

-Bonsoir les garçons,sourit la mère de Shoyo,Natsu voyons ne saute pas sur les gens

-Bonjour s'inclina t'il en la saluant. Puis prenant la petite rousse dans ses bras la mettant sur ses épaules

Cette dernière adorant cela

-Ouais !je suis une géante !merci Tobio-nii !

Le noiraud ayant un léger sourire avant de monter les escaliers,emmenant la petite rousse dans sa chambre.

Hinata le regardant partir,puis allant préparer un jus de fuirt pour son ébène

-Alors tous se passe bien avec Kageyama-kun à se que je vois,sourit la mère du jeune rouquin avec douceur

Hinata sentant alors le rouge lui monter aux joues à l'annonce de sa mère.

-Qu..oui,oui !tout se passe bien avec Kageyama,bafouilla t'il

-Je suis contente alors,sourit t'elle

Shoyo poussa un soupir de soulagement versant le jus de fruit dans le verre avant de le prendre et de monter les escaliers rejoignant sa sœur et son petit amis.

-Nii-san !Tobio-nii ressemble à Grumpy cat,mais avec toi il sourit et il ressemble à un prince charmant !je vais aider maman !disait la petit rousse en partant joyeusement de la chambre de son frère,le jeune roux tendant le verre à son amant aux cheveux de jais avec un sourire taquin

-Tu vas devenir sa girafe je crois

-Pour une fois que quelqu'un n'a pas peur de moi,ça me va

Le jeune rouquin se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son noiraud.

-Ils ne savent pas au combien tu peux être mignon,sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu

-Il n'y à que toi qui me connaît aussi bien Hinata

-J'espère bien,pouffa le petit attaquant,avant de faire basculer Tobio sur son lit,entamant un baiser passionné. Et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre leurs en cet instant magique,mais c'était sans compter sur l'arriver de Natsu qui ouvrit la porte avec énergie

-Y à du curry à manger !sourit la petite rousse avec joie

Shoyo et Kageyama se séparant brusquement par réflexe trop surpris pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé avant qu'Hinata n'hoche la tête pour acquiescer l'annonce de sa petite sœur.

-On arrive Natsu,soupira t'il

-Nii-san tu peux faire des câlin à Tobio-nii tu sais,il te rend heureux et moi je suis contente !fit t'elle en repartant en sautillant laissant les deux garçons aussi rouge l'un que l'autre

Hinata ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réaction…enfin,Natsu restait quand même une enfant,mais c'était surprenant.

-Je suppose que ma sœur n'a pas vraiment tort fit t'il en souriant

-Je…elle est gentille,fit Tobio en rougissant

-Natsu à toujours était comme ça,commença le rouquin en souriant malgré que ce soit une pile électrique termina t'il dans un rire

-Je veux bien te croire,avec Av ça à toujours était calme,mais maintenant on parle de tous

* * *

**Et voilà ** c'était le chapitre 19 mes petits ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise dites moi tous ça dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;) à la prochaine dans 5 ou 6 jours la prochaine dans Une histoire de volley une petite surprise vous attend mais j'en dis pas plus x) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey me revoici après heuuu 1millard d'année x) je suis désolée mais me revoici et aujourd'hui au programme hé ben x) vous verrez xD ****mouhahaha mais bon en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ;) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews mes amours ** **

* * *

-Oui,fit le jeune soleil qui colla son front contre celui de Kageyama en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois

Le noiraud répondit à son baiser avec tendresse passant ses bras autour de lui.

Shoyo étouffa un gémissement lorsque les mains de Kageyama glissèrent sous son t-shirt embrassant avec passion ses lèvres.

-Ça devrait être interdis d'être aussi mignon murmura t'il a son oreille

-Je.. Je suis pas mignon..répliqua Hinata en donnant une gentille tape sur le front de son petit ami

-Bien sur que si,sourit l'ébène avant de sentir on téléphone vibrer dans son pantalon

tandis Av attendait à l'autre bout du fil que son cousin décroche

-Allo ?répondit se dernier en décrochant

-Tobio ?c'est Av mon grand,j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer,je vais pouvoir reprendre le volley mais je vais devoir partir au USA,lui dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

Celui-ci aussi surpris qu'heureux ne savait pas trop quoi dire

-Tu..tu pars aux USA quand ?

-Dans une semaine pour me faire opérer,et faire une rééducation de quelques mois au japon,tu es le premier à le savoir

-Je vois..fit l'ébène se réjouissant de la nouvelle encore un peu ,sa cousine allait pouvoir rejouer au Volley ! Suga-san est au courant ?lui demanda t'il

-Pas encore,je vais le prévenir rassure toi,dit t'elle doucement avec sourire

-D'accord,je ne me fais pas de soucis,juste..il va être un peu triste sans toi,soupira le noiraud en pensant à son senpai

-Je sais,j'y avais pensée,mais je sais que vous serez tous là pour lui,je vous fais confiance

-Evidemment,sourit le passeur,j'espère que ton opération va bien de passer.

-Comme la première fois,je sais comment ça se passe,ça va aller,j'espère que je ne te dérange pas,tu dois être avec Hinata

-Ne t'en fais pas,la rassura t'il avant de soupirer,cet idiot boude.

-Héhéhé ria t'il Av doucement,embrasse le et il ne boudera plus,lui conseilla t'elle

-Je sais,mais tant qu'il aura pas admis qu'il est mignon,je ne compte pas lui sauter dessus,pouffa le plus grand

-Tu as bien appris mon grand,ria de plus belle al brunette .Aller je te laisse Tobio,je vais prévenir Suga

-Pas de problème,à plus tard,la salua son cousin avec sourire

Shoyo subjugués par le sourire de son petit ami,il se surpris à sourire comme un amoureux transi le regard tendre ayant fini de bouder.

Le petit soleil venant embrasser son amant.

-Fini de bouder ?demanda le plus grand avec un sourire narquois

-Oui bon…je veux bien être mignon pour toi

-Tu l'est déjà déclara le noiraud avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes

Tandis que du côtés de la jeune Lewis,cette dernière expliquait la nouvelle à son petit ami.

-Au USA, ?!s'exclama l'argenté surprit

-Aie..mon oreille,gémit la brune,dans une semaine,mais mon opération va me permettre de reprendre le volley normalement,et je reviens rapidement au japon pour faire ma rééducation

-Oh désolé..mais tu comprends,ça me fait un choc murmura t'il embarrassé,tu restes là bas pendant combien de temps ?lui demanda t'il

-Juste quelques jour,environs 5jours je pense,le temps que je puisse me lever moi-même. Mais rassure toi je serais accompagnée.

-Je vois..murmura Suga,tu vas me manquer Av

-A moi aussi Koushi,dit t'elle tendrement,et quand je rentrerais je voudrais te montrer toutes mes capacités et revoir le coach Ryuji

Suga hocha

-J'ai hâte de te revoir en forme ma belle

-Compte sur moi mon grand sourit t'elle

-Désolé je vais devoir raccrocher,Daichi m'attend ,quand est ce que ton arrive ?

-Il arrive à 9h30 le 15 à l'aéroport de Tokyo,ne t'en fais pas vas y,passe lui mon bonjour

-D'accord,je t'accompagnerai,j'y vais à plus.

Je t'aime,fit t'il en souriant

-Merci Koushi,moi aussi je t'aime mon grand fit t'elle en laissant raccrocher Suga qui partit rejoindre Daichi l'esprit néanmoins préoccupé par le départ d'Av.

Le noiraud voyant le trouble de son meilleur ami quelque peu dans la lune.

-Suga ?un soucis ?lui demanda Sawamura les sourcils froncés

-Hein ?oui ?désolé Daichi,je suis ailleur..Av doit partit au USA le 15 pour reprendre le volley avec une opération

-Oh,fit t'il comprenant mieux à présent l'absence d'esprit de son ami. Je vois,elle reviendra quand ?

-Dans 5 jours environs à se qu'elle m'a dit.

Le noiraud posa une main sur son épaule et soupira,un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il comprenait le désarroi de Suga.

-Courage,elle va te manquer,mais tu vas vite la revoir

-Merci Daichi,sourit le concerné

-Bon allons y les autres doivent nous attendre je pense,fit t'il devançant l'argenté

Celui-ci le suivant maintenant un peu moins préoccupé

et l'esprit plus léger.

Tandis que chez Av,celle-ci était évidemment en compagnie de son meilleur ami

-Yamato ne stresse pas,ça va aller,le rassura t'elle doucement embrassant son front

-Je ne stresse pas,grogna t'il boudeur,tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu allais au USA

-Si tu veux m'accompagner tu peux tu sais,sourit t'elle. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est par ce que tu te seras inquiété plus que maintenant

Et une grand sourire tira les lèvres du noiraud quand il entendit les paroles d'Av .

-Je peux venir c'est vrai ?

-Evidemment mon grand sourit t'elle une fois de plus

L'ébène se jeta sur la brunette,la prenant dans ses bras.

-Trop classe !Ah attend,il faut que je prévienne Toya quand même !

-Je t'en prie vas y sourit t'elle

Yamato sortit son portable avant de le coller contre oreille pendant quelque instant seule tonalité se fit entendre jusqu'à se que la voix de Toya retentisse

-Allo ?Yamato-kun ?

-Toya !oui c'est moi,pardon si je te dérange,je suis content de t'avoir,je voulais te demander si ça te dérangeais si j'accompagnais Av aux USA pour 5jours afin qu'elle se fasse opéré ?

-Heh ?Ah,qu..quoi ?aux USA ?dit t'il confus,tu veux dire à l'autre bout du monde ?pendant 5 jours ?

-Toya techniquement ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde par rapport au japon,intervint la brunette,mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles garder Yamato avec toi,fit t'elle

-Oh erm..fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation,le brun soupira,mais je suppose que tu as besoin de Yamato..

-Evidemment,il est l'une des seuls personnes qui me comprend le mieux. Mais je ne le force à rien

-Je sais,si tu as besoin de lui alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi et allez y,dit t'il en souriant

-Merci Toya,je te revaudrais ça,le remercia t'elle

-Merci Toya !le remercia son petit ami,je t'aime tyu sais,je tâcherais de t'appeler de là bas promis !

* * *

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 au bout de heumm désolée uwu j'avais pas mal de choses à faire uwu et puis j'étais beaucoup plus sur L'ange d'hinata *o* cette fiction déchire ** et je te remercie encore ma Splashy x) en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus ;) dites moi tous ça dans les reviews ** je vous aimes tous **


End file.
